Go ask Alice
by Anadyomede
Summary: COMPLETE. Drago esquissa un geste, mimant un chapeau imaginaire, et s'inclina sans la lâcher du regard : 'Je ne doute pas qu'Alice te fascinera. Tu as toujours aimé ça, les secrets de famille.' HGDM
1. Chapitre I

Bonsoir les gens !

Eh non, ce n'est pas une blague mais c'est bel et bien officiel : Anadyomède, ou Lara, ou moi, commence une nouvelle fic. Comment ça, c'est complètement stupide, insensé, irréfléchi ? Oui, je sais, merci. Mais... faut bien avoir une raison de glander et puis ça me manquait d'écrire une fic. Les OS, c'est bien joli, mais c'est pas la même chose.

Cette fic est... spécial. Mais au fond, je pense que dans l'écriture, elle reste assez proche d'Idylle. Cela dit, Drago est.. vivant ! Magnifique, non ? :D Je sais, je sais, c'est merveilleux ) Je n'ai tué presque personne. Du moins, personne d'important. Après, de là à dire que personne ne va mourir...

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il va y avoir. Mais... Une dizaine. Peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins, en tout cas, y'en aura pas quarante.

Je suis un peu stressée de poster là. J'espère que vous allez aimer, j'espère pas décevoir. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop bizarre, bref, on verra. Faut bien se lancer ! Oh, et j'espère que tout le monde a passé une magnifique rentrée !

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Go ask Alice

Certains l'auront reconnus, d'autres pas, donc je précise : ça vient de la chanson White Rabbit, de Jefferson Airplane. Allez l'écouter en lisant, c'est en tout cas cette chanson qui m'a inspiré la fic et, tout naturellement, le prénom de la fille !

**Résumé :** « Tu te souviens de nos années lumières, de notre innocence, de notre inconstance ? » « Non. » « Ne mens pas, Amour. Tu es folle de moi et tu te hais de ça. » HGDM

**Rating : **Hum, K. Y'a rien de bien traumatisant ici-bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Drago Malefoy remonta le col de sa cape et s'arrêta devant l'hôpital. Quelqu'un, quelque part, poussa un gémissement et il se crispa légèrement. Observa.

C'était un bâtiment imposant, tout en brique, entouré d'arbres et de fleurs. Un de ces endroits qui arrachait un sentiment étrange de tranquillité travaillée. Parfaitement immaculés, les murs se dressaient, hauts et majestueux.

Il y était. Enfin. Drago Malefoy gravit les petites marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée puis se retourna vers la silhouette de la fillette qui l'accompagnait, à peine entrée dans l'adolescence, et son visage se fit plus dur :

« Alice, dépêche-toi. »

* * *

_Elle le regarde à peine. S'en va et puis revient. Fait le tour du jardin, ne bouge pas. Tremble, parfois. Et lorsqu'il s'énerve, lorsque ses lèvres deviennent trop fines et que son regard s'assombrit, elle fait un pas. Glisse sur les pavés gercés et répète lentement son prénom._

_Alice, Alice. C'est comme une chanson._

* * *

« Allez, arrête de traîner tout le temps ! »

Sa voix était trop sèche, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lorsqu'il la regardait, quelque chose tremblait au fond de son ventre. Quelque chose le tiraillait, le mordait, lui donnait un haut-le-cœur. Parfois, il s'en voulait. Elle, elle ne parlait jamais, à peine trois mots lorsqu'on insistait, un rapide regard, puis elle se perdait à nouveau à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Alice était différente. C'est ce qu'on disait dans la rue.

Elle était cette parfaite inconnue qu'il avait reconnu non pas par amour mais par principe. Le pâle reflet d'un souvenir.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira brusquement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent à nouveau la porte d'entrée. Elle l'avait suivit en trottant, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas dire qu'elle avait mal et lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle croisa les bras.

Drago reporta son attention sur sa montre, vérifia qu'il n'y avait encore personne près d'eux puis s'accroupit devant la petite fille. Il était tendu. Ne savait pas trop comment commencer, comment lui dire.

« Alice… Tu vas m'écouter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux fixant obstinément un point lointain. Il n'en tint pas compte.

« Tu vas rester ici quelques temps, d'accord ? Tu te souviens, nous en avons parlé hier au repas. Il faut que tu sois sage. C'est pour aller mieux. Tu sais que tu dois aller mieux ?

– Oui.

– J'ai… Je viendrai te vois dès que je le pourrais. Il ne faut pas que tu prennes à cœur tout ce qu'on pourra te dire, n'oublis pas qui tu es. Et n'oublis pas que nous avons tous quelque chose à cacher mais le passé… enfin. Tu le sais. Il y a des choses qu'on ne déterre pas. Tu comprends ?

– Oui.

– Parfait. »

Il la contempla quelques secondes puis rajouta plus tendrement :

« Tout ira bien, Alice. »

_Je crois. Je ne sais pas._

Et poussa la porte.

* * *

Hermione Granger sursauta en entendant la voix de Drago Malefoy résonner de l'autre côté du couloir et referma le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait. Son regard fébrile fit le tour du bureau. Elle se mordit la langue et attendit, le cœur au bord des lèvres, sa secrétaire qui ne tarda pas à toquer.

« Monsieur Malefoy et sa fille sont arrivés. »

Elle s'appelait Astoria, avait vingt ans et des poussières et ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance de ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Ne pouvait pas savoir, et puis ça n'aurait pas dû l'atteindre. Pas de cette façon, plus maintenant.

« D'accord. Fais-les entrer. »

Sur un sourire timide, la jeune femme hocha la tête et disparue. Hermione resta quelques secondes à observer la porte qui venait de se refermer, comme ça, pour le plaisir du silence, puis elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un petit dossier marron. Du bout des doigts, elle retraça le nom qui s'étalait en lettre d'or. _Alice Malefoy._ Elle ferma les yeux. Ne voulait pas l'imaginer mais c'était trop fort. Essaya puis s'aperçut que tout devenait flou dans sa tête. Elle n'avait que trop peu de renseignement sur cette enfant.

Il n'y avait pas de mère, juste Drago. Pendant des années, les journaux en avaient parlé. Une Malefoy et c'est tout. Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Redessiner son visage à lui faisait resurgir de bien mauvais souvenirs qui bloquaient au creux de son ventre.

C'était son vieux passé qui revenait parfois la saluer.

Sa montre sonna, la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle avait redouté cet instant pendant des semaines. Elle s'était imaginée de tas de façons différentes pour l'accueillir, pour lui sembler plus forte, lui dire _tu vois, tout ce que tu as fait, ça ne m'a pas touché _et pourtant, lorsqu'elle se leva, elle se cogna à son regard.

Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne dirent rien.

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas changé et la petite fille était… à son image.

* * *

_Alice s'arrête de respirer. _

_Elle regarde son père qui s'avance d'un pas et sent qu'il la pousse doucement. Elle ne veut pas. Il y a cette dame, là, au fond du bureau, protégée par un tas de paperasse, qui la dévisage. Qui ne la lâche pas du regard, qui se mord les lèvres, qui croise les doigts, qui voudrait partir, qui ne s'arrête pas, qui…_

_Alice expire. Elle ne salue pas. Observe. Tremble._

* * *

« Bonjour, Granger. »

Ce fut cette voix neutre, cette voix qui sonnait comme toutes les autres, qui traversa toute la pièce. Elle hocha la tête, sans trop savoir comment commencer. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant fermement sa fille par la main. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir bouger d'avantage et Hermione se leva de sa chaise.

Des sorciers, elle en avait vu. Des problèmes, des regrets, des remords, elle avait tout écouté, tout surmonté. Elle se souvenait des vieilles histoires sans trop y croire. Elle savait qu'au fil des années, elle s'était renforcée. À présent, il n'y avait pas de raison. Elle pouvait le voir, elle pouvait lui parler. Ce n'était qu'un homme.

Alors elle dessina un sourire sur son visage et tendit une main pour les inviter à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils qui lui faisaient face en ignorant ce sentiment qui naissait lentement en elle. Cette sorte de haine.

« Bonjour Monsieur Malefoy. Alice. »

Il lui sourit en retour en la toisant légèrement et prit place. Chacun de ses gestes se voulaient détendus mais elle n'était pas dupe. Oh, elle l'avait bien connu…

La petite fille ne le suivit et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Hermione put la voir toute entière.

* * *

_Alice. Treize ans, six mois et quatre jours. Une mère inconnue et un père aux abonnés absents. Elle est couverte de bleus mais de l'intérieur. Ses petits doigts frêles sont rassemblés en poing et ses yeux, grands ouverts, ne brillent de rien. Quand on l'appelle, elle baisse la tête._

_Il paraît qu'on a tous un manque à combler._

* * *

« Alice, tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? »

Drago poussa un soupir et se retourna vers sa fille.

« S'il te plaît, viens ici. »

Il semblait extrêmement las. Et Alice ne bougea pas.

« Elle nous entend, n'est-ce pas ? Nous comprend ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

– Evidemment, rétorqua-t-il. Elle a quelques petits problèmes de… comportement mais elle n'est pas complètement idiote ! »

La jeune femme ignora sa réponse.

« Bien. De toute manière, une infirmière va venir la chercher dans quelques secondes. Il est préférable qu'elle s'installe le plus rapidement possible dans sa chambre ainsi, nous pourront commencer le traitement dès demain. Mais auparavant, il est important que je parle avec vous. J'ai besoin d'obtenir un maximum d'informations concernant votre fille – son caractère, quand ses crises ont commencé, sont-elles fréquentes, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait exactement, etc. Évidemment, tout cela restera protégé par le secret médical et…

– Tu es consciente d'être totalement ridicule à me vouvoyer de cette manière depuis cinq minutes ? »

Hermione s'interrompit et pinça les lèvres :

« Excusez-moi mais nous sommes dans un hôpital psychiatre. Je suis dans l'obligation de garder mes distances avec les clients...

– Je ne suis pas un de tes _clients_.

– … quels qu'ils soient.

– Je t'ai pourtant connu bien plus… consentante à dire _tu_. »

Elle aurait voulu l'ignorer mais ne pu s'empêcher de blêmir. Un affolement se glissa au fond de son ventre. La jeune femme sentait son regard qui la déshabillait et elle eu l'impression de s'y perdre.

Oh, il avait dû s'amuser pour tout préparer. Il avait le pouvoir où qu'il aille. Le directeur de l'hôpital avait informé Hermione un mois auparavant qu'elle allait devoir s'occuper du dossier d'Alice en appuyant bien sur le fait que les Malefoy, malgré la guerre, malgré leurs erreurs, restaient une des familles les plus importantes du pays et que c'était un _honneur_ – rien que ça – de recevoir l'héritière d'un tel nom entre leurs murs. Et Drago Malefoy l'avait désignée, elle, pour s'en occuper. Alors elle le ferait ou partirait.

Elle n'avait pas compris. Encore maintenant, face à lui, elle ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu le pousser à la choisir, elle, ses études à peine finie. À part cette espèce de plaisir malsain à la remettre face à ses échecs.

Il cherchait une raison de revenir. Il l'avait obtenu et lui souriait, avec ses souvenirs et son ton qu'elle laissait courir. Avec cette petite fille, ce bout de folie.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit approprié. », finit-elle par marmonner.

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit et une petite femme rondelette apparut.

« Ah, mademoiselle Wood ! – Hermione se senti soulagée durant un court instant – Je vous attendais. Voici Alice Malefoy. Il faudrait la conduire à la chambre 329 pendant que je parle un instant à son père, s'il vous plaît.

– Oui bien sûr. »

L'infirmière se pencha et tendit gentiment une main vers la petite :

« Tu veux bien venir avec moi, Alice ? »

* * *

_Alors seulement elle lève la tête. _

_Une masse de cheveux blonds et bouclés lui tend une main innocente. Elle ravale sa salive, cherche son père, il est là, il la regarde et elle sait, elle sait qu'il ne voulait pas, que ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Qu'elle n'était qu'un prétexte, une erreur de jeunesse, de détresse. Mais on ne lui dit jamais rien._

_Chez elle, le passé s'enterre._

_Alors elle ne veut pas. Alors elle a peur, elle se colle au mur. Alors elle a envie de pleurer mais soudain l'autre est là, à côté ou en elle, quelle importance ! Elle est là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et elle la pousse._

_De toute façon, elle n'a rien à perdre. Ici ou ailleurs, elle s'en sortira._

_Alors elle y va. Et quand la porte se referme, elle ne se retourne pas._

* * *

Drago retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa fille disparaître sagement. Un court instant, il avait cru que ça allait recommencer, que l'autre allait arriver. L'étincelle s'était allumée, il l'avait reconnu, puis elle avait disparue. Il se détendit avant de comprendre qu'Hermione l'avait vu aussi.

« Dédoublement de personnalité, c'est ça ? murmura-t-elle en reprenant sa place, les bras croisés.

– Bravo ! Tu as lu la première page de son dossier, chapeau ! »

Elle serra les dents :

« Malefoy. Arrête ça.

– Tiens, ce n'est plus monsieur Malefoy, madame la très chère et très respectable psychiatre ?

– Oh, tais-toi ! »

Hermione referma brusquement un tiroir avec l'espoir idiot que ce soit suffisant à la calmer. Après tout, elle avait étudié des années pour apprendre à se contrôler quels que soient les mots et les gestes qu'on pouvait lui lancer. Mais lui arrivait, la bouche en cœur, faisait remonter quelques bribes du passé et elle replongeait dans son jeu aussitôt.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Malefoy ?

– T'ai-je fais quoique ce soit, récemment, Granger ?

– Il y a de tas de très bons psychiatres dans cet hôpital.

– Je n'en doute pas, vu les prix d'entrée. Mais je ne veux pas d'un très bon psychiatre. Je n'ai confiance qu'en ceux que je connais déjà. Et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de donner Alice à n'importe qui. Tu as beau me reprocher de nombreuses choses, je sais que tu ne parleras pas. Tu as un sens de l'honneur qui m'a toujours complètement dépassé.

– Oh, ça j'ai pu le remarquer. L'honneur, ce n'est pas vraiment un sentiment que tu portes dans le cœur, hein. »

Il haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux :

« Tu voulais parler d'Alice, me semble-t-il ?

– Je…

– Alors voilà : je ne peux plus l'assumer. Ma mère devient folle, je crois qu'elle la déteste, soit-dit en passant, mon père n'est jamais là et moi… je suis fatigué. J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler. Un dédoublement de personnalité, tu sais ce que c'est, Granger ? Alice ne se contrôle plus. Un instant elle est assise tranquillement et quelques secondes plus tard, elle pleure, s'étouffe, serre ses mains jusqu'à se faire saigner et crie de toutes ses forces. Parce qu'elle essaie de résister. Et nous, nous sommes planté là à la regarder faire, et nous ne pouvons absolument rien faire. Souvent, elle essaie de s'enfuir. Elle brise des objets, ouvre les tiroirs. Ça ne l'avance à rien, et puis ça finit par passer.

– Depuis combien de temps ?

– Depuis ses huit ans.

– Sans raison ? Du jour au lendemain ? »

Drago cligna des yeux :

« Oui. »

Il y eu un silence. Puis Hermione secoua lentement la tête sans le lâcher du regard :

« Je ne te crois pas.

– C'est ton droit... »

Un accent de douceur vint entourer les derniers mots du jeune homme et elle frissonna. Ne répondit pas.

« Granger.

– Quoi ?

– Je ne veux rien te faire. Je veux juste que tu arranges sa maladie. C'est une patiente comme une autre. Elle n'est pas moi.

– Je sais.

– Mais ?

– Mais c'est ta fille…, lâcha-t-elle. La tienne toute entière. »

Et à peine avait-elle terminé qu'elle sentit qu'elle avait été trop loin. Le regard de Drago changea. En quelques secondes, il retrouva son masque glacé avec lequel il était arrivé.

« Ainsi tu regrettes encore. »

Elle eu un sursaut d'affolement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Si, bien sûr que tu le vois, Granger. Tu aurais voulu qu'elle soit… à ton image. Ta fille, la tienne toute entière. Celle que tu aurais pu… aurait dû avoir. Ce n'est pas très professionnel ! »

Elle eut brusquement envie de le tuer. D'écorcher cet air supérieur de son visage, de faire saigner ses paroles hautaines.

« Vous voulez du professionnel, monsieur Malefoy ? Eh bien, continuons à parler de votre fille !

– Granger, ma petite Granger…

– Est-ce que sa mère présentait déjà quelques troubles de la personnalité ? Où quelqu'un d'autre dans la famille ?

– Aucune idée. »

Hermione marqua un ton d'arrêt et leva un sourcil :

« Comment ça, _aucune idée_ ? »

Drago plissa les yeux et répéta calmement :

« Je n'ai aucune idée si la mère d'Alice était folle ou pas. Je serai bien allé lui demander, là, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle a bien pu devenir – si ça se trouve elle est morte, ou… Non, sincèrement, Granger, c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre.

– Mais… tu as bien son nom ?

– Non.

– Comment ça, non ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

Il haussa machinalement les épaules sans répondre.

« Malefoy !

– J'ai dis : non. »

Puis il fouilla quelques secondes dans sa poche et finit par en sortir un paquet de cigarette qu'il leva à la hauteur de son visage :

« Tu permets ? »

Elle eu envie de lui dire que non, que c'était interdit de fumer dans un hôpital mais à la place, elle hocha furieusement la tête et lui tendit sa tasse où un reste de café noir flottait.

« Tu n'es pas mariée ? demanda-t-il une fois sa cigarette allumée.

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

– Non, évidemment que tu ne l'es pas. Suis-je bête. La célèbre Hermione Granger qui se serait mariée, ça aurait fait le tour des journaux, je n'aurai pas pu le louper ! »

Il aspira une longue bouffée puis se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune femme :

« Pourquoi ?

– De quoi ?

– Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas mariée ?

– Et toi ? »

Drago eu un petit rire acide :

« J'ai eu Alice. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais après la guerre ? Trois ans en France puis des études en psychiatrie. Et le reste de ta vie ? Qu'est-ce qui suit ? Je me suis demandé ce que tu pouvais devenir, tu sais. Je me suis demandé comment tu allais, ce que tu faisais. Et puis j'ai vu ton nom sur la liste de l'hôpital et je me suis dis… que ça ne nous ferait pas de mal.

– Arrête, s'il te plaît. »

Sa voix était devenue désespérée. Il glissa une main sur sa joue, comme une caresse, et la sentit trembler sous sa peau brûlante. Effleurant du bout des lèvres son oreille, il murmura :

« Te souviens-tu de nos années lumières, de notre innocence, de notre inconstance ?

– Non…

– Ne mens pas, amour. Tu as été folle de moi et tu te hais de ça. »

Elle le repoussa brusquement et se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, les joues rougies, les yeux brillants. Elle s'agrippa à son bureau, contourna Drago avant d'atteindre la porte. Elle sentait l'angoisse qui revenait. Elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne s'était jamais remise de quoique ce soit, elle avait juste prit soin de l'enfermer dans un coin de son esprit avec l'espoir d'oublier. Mais ça n'avait pas marché.

« Je veux que tu partes d'ici, Malefoy, déclara-t-elle en faisant l'impossible pour paraître naturelle. Tout de suite. »

Lentement, il laissa retomber son bras. Tandis qu'il rajustait sa cape, le regard d'Hermione croisa une dernière fois le sien. Il eu un sourire amer :

« On se reverra bientôt, Granger. Il faudrait que tu apprennes à saluer tes morts, je te jure que ça fait du bien, à la fin.

– Je suis entourée de morts, siffla-t-elle. Je n'ai connu que ça, je n'ai vécu qu'avec ça et tu n'as pas le droit, tu comprends ? Pas le droit de revenir comme ça. Ta famille est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle et ta fille… mais que veux-tu que je fasse d'elle, on ne peut pas la voir sans te reconnaître et je… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et ravala mots acerbes ainsi que sa futile colère.

« Je ne te pensais pas si faible, Granger. »

D'une main, elle ouvrit la porte.

Drago esquissa un geste, mimant un chapeau imaginaire, et s'inclina sans la lâcher du regard :

« Mais je ne doute pas qu'Alice te fascinera. Tu as toujours aimé ça, les secrets de famille… »

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre !

J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Déçus ? Pas déçus ? Je peux continuer ?

Bref, une petite **review** chers gens ?

Le prochain chapitre... bientôt !

Bisous

Ana'


	2. Chapitre II

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Aussi miraculeux que cela puisse paraître, le chapitre suivant est là ! Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait moi-même. En tout cas, je suis pire motivé pour cette fic **:D**

Cela dit, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir garder ce rythme. Sûrement pas. Parce que je viens de supprimer tous mes mercredis après-midi de libre en m'engageant à créer tout le décor pour la comédie musicale de mon collège (lycée) en l'honneur des 400 ans de Calvin. Merveilleux, bravo Lara. Mais ça a l'air pire fun, quand même ! Je vais dessiner, peintre, créer une voiture et faire des petits films !

Bref, je suis très très contente de voir que mon premier chapitre a plu ! Parce que c'est très particulier, je sais. Et si vous ne comprenez plus rien et que ça devient flou, dites le moi. J'ai parfois tendance à m'emporter, vu que moi je sais ce qui va se passer (héhé).

Donc, merci à : **Rosaleis**, **miss DS**, **Crayoline**, **Nabil0u**, **Mamzel'lvl**, **Jenn**, **Ayanne**, **Littlebeattle**, **Alyssa-JK**, **Guymiokis**, **Myrka**, **Moonylau**, **Caella**, **Dame Angelique Malfoy**, **s0leil**, **Petitefolle**,**Khalya** et **Margaux.R.** !

En espérant que la suite aussi vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Go ask Alice

Certains l'auront reconnus, d'autres pas, donc je précise : ça vient de la chanson White Rabbit, de Jefferson Airplane. Allez l'écouter en lisant, c'est en tout cas cette chanson qui m'a inspiré la fic et, tout naturellement, le prénom de la fille !

**Résumé :** Drago esquissa un geste, mimant un chapeau imaginaire, et s'inclina sans la lâcher du regard : 'Je ne doute pas qu'Alice te fascinera. Tu as toujours aimé ça, les secrets de famille.' HGDM

**Rating : **K.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Alice s'est assise au fond de son lit de glace. Elle observe la pièce, blanche et fade. Elle se sent fatiguée et baisse les yeux sur ses mains. Cette nuit, elle a serré ses poings tellement fort qu'il y a eu du sang partout sur ses draps. Narcissa n'a pas aimé ça. Elle a pincé les lèvres et murmuré « C'est la dernière fois ». À présent, la voilà._

_Son corps est rempli de petites cicatrices. Tendres douleurs. Quand elle ferme les yeux, l'autre revient. Elle la hait tant qu'elle l'aime._

_Et parfois, elle l'appelle._

_Ce n'est plus Alice. Alice qui court, non. C'est Alice qui se noie. Parce qu'Alice n'est rien. Rien qu'un corps, une légère âme qui s'en va puis qui revient. Qui se lasse._

_Alice, Alice, tais-toi._

_Parce qu'après, il y a toujours Melissa._

* * *

« J'ai besoin de prendre une pause. Annule mes rendez-vous jusqu'à… disons jusqu'à treize heures trente. Ensuite, j'irai voir la petite Malefoy.

– Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que je leur dis ?

– N'importe quoi. Que j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »

Astoria n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner davantage qu'Hermione Granger avait déjà franchi la porte principale et dévalait les petites marches en pierre.

L'air frais s'explosa sur son visage. Et maintenant ? Elle avait le cœur battait et les lèvres sèches. Alors, après un court instant de réflexion, elle décida de marcher droit devant.

Narcissa souffla sur la fumée volute qui s'échappait de sa tasse de thé et s'alluma une première cigarette.

Pour l'éteindre presqu'aussitôt.

Elle soupira et contempla le parfait silence qui régnait au manoir. C'était… étrange. Cela faisait bien des années qu'elle ne s'était plus retrouvée seule, assise au milieu de son salon, sans savoir quoi faire de son temps. Brusquement, son paquet de Winston bleu n'avait plus le même goût. Elle se sentit comme perdue.

Ça lui avait prit dès l'aube, lorsque les pleurs d'Alice l'avaient réveillé. Elle avait ouvert les yeux et avait eu envie de fumer. Ce n'était plus dans ses habitudes.

Elle s'était doucement levée et avait rejoint la petite dans sa chambre. Jusque là, elle gérait. C'était bien Alice, la vraie, avec ses yeux pâles et ses lèvres tremblantes, qui avait peur de s'en aller. Un peu par sa faute, elle devait l'avouer. Sauf qu'il y avait du sang. Du sang partout qui tâchait sa peau blême. Du sang sur ses mains, sur ses joues. C'était comme un déjà-vu et Narcissa avait eu envie de vomir.

Alors elle l'avait haïe. Elle s'était reculée jusqu'à la porte en suffoquant, sans lâcher du regard cette gamine qui avait entaché leur nom. Cette fillette sortie de nulle part, cette erreur qu'ils n'avaient pas réussis à cacher.

Et Alice l'avait senti, elle le savait. Parce que la magie qui émanait de cette enfant la faisait parfois trembler de l'intérieur. Narcissa la voyait devenir dangereuse. Il y avait au bord de ses lèvres comme un trop-plein de magie qui n'allait pas tarder à s'exploser.

Fallait-il qu'elle soit de leur famille, fallait-il que son fils ait un jour eu dix-neuf ans, un chagrin d'amour et une furieuse envie envers la première venue.

Beau résultat.

Ce matin, elle était partie. Elle s'était accroupie dans un coin de sa chambre et avait attendu que Lucius et Drago se réveillent et aillent calmer Alice. Elle, elle s'était contentée de se mordre les lèvres. Fort.

Elle n'était pas méchante. Oh non… C'était autre chose.

D'un coup de baguette, Narcissa enclencha le tourne-disque posé sur la commode du salon. Une musique douce s'éleva. Remontant son châle sur ses épaules, elle tenta de se détendre. Alice était mieux là-bas. Mais il restait quelques problèmes à régler. Il y avait cette Granger qui risquait de trop fouiner et elle refusait de prendre le moindre risque qui puisse entacher à nouveau leur réputation.

Elle sourit vaguement, tentant de rassembler ses pensées. Puis décida de se rallumer une cigarette et de prendre un verre.

* * *

Drago se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur du manoir. De loin, il aperçut sa mère assise en tailleur sur le canapé du salon. Une épaisse fumée l'entourait et il se rapprocha lentement :

« Tu fumes, maintenant ? »

Elle sourit sans répondre.

« Et tu bois à onze heures du matin ?

– N'est-ce pas… »

Il fronça les sourcils et prit délicatement place à côté d'elle. Narcissa tourna la tête vers lui. Tendant une main, elle lui frôla tendrement la joue. Il se crispa involontairement. Elle baissa les yeux et se racla la gorge :

« Comment s'est passé l'entretien ? »

Drago haussa les épaules :

« Plutôt bien.

– Vraiment ? Ainsi tu es totalement sûr que confier Alice à Hermione Granger est une bonne idée ?

– Maman…

– Je sais, je sais ! Ça ne me regarde pas ! Mais figure-toi que, de façon mystérieuse, dès qu'un futile problème surgit, alors ça me concerne à nouveau immédiatement et c'est à moi de trouver une solution. Tu t'en rappelles ?

– Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Je veux que ce soit Granger et personne d'autre.

– Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous pendant la guerre, souviens-toi que tu ne lui dois rien. »

Il poussa un soupir et appuya sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Narcissa reprit d'une voix plus vive :

« Sais-tu que cette nouvelle a fait la une de la Gazette, ce matin ? Regarde ! Ton père ne s'en remet pas et j'ai déjà reçu cinq lettres de Frigga Parkinson ! »

Drago balaya d'un geste le journal que sa mère venait de lui lancer.

« Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Les gens parlent trop.

– Et notre réputation ?

– Elle se porte aussi bien qu'elle le peut.

– Mais tout de même, une Sang-de-Bourbe…

– Je suis fatigué, marmonna-t-il en se relevant. Je vais aller faire une sieste, d'accord ? Alors dès que tu seras calmée… et que tu auras arrêté de te saouler… préviens-moi. »

Narcissa se releva d'un bond en voyant son fils s'éloigner et fit tomber un paquet de cendre sur son tapis d'Orient :

« Drago ! Reviens ici ! C'est un jeu dangereux, tu le sais ! Elle peut parler ! Elle peut tout apprendre et tout raconter ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit d'un air las :

« Non. Même si c'est dur à croire, j'ai confiance en Granger. Quoi qu'Alice lui dise, quoi qu'elle se souvienne, personne n'en saura rien. Et puis, qui la croira ? La guerre l'a détruite. Et moi aussi. »

Il disparut au détour du couloir, claquant la porte derrière lui et Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de penser à nouveau qu'il ressemblait terriblement à son père. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre, butés dans leurs idées et terriblement orgueilleux. Dès qu'on les contredisait de façon trop explicite, ils se bloquaient et refusaient d'entendre n'importe quel argument. Alors elle devait toujours faire le ménage derrière eux. Les redresser, les rassurer et réparer les erreurs.

Comme pour Alice ou pour Granger…

Et Melissa.

* * *

Alors Hermione se sentit minuscule. Elle contempla l'immensité du ciel et se mit à trembler. Elle essaya de ne chercher personne, de ne pas penser à la guerre mais tout lui revint au fond du ventre. Harry, Ron. Et elle. Elle qui avait survécu à leur place. Saluer ses morts, avait-il dit.

Elle regarda derrière. Parfois, elle aurait aimé que quelqu'un vienne la chercher. Pour le plaisir du geste, pour sentir une main dans la sienne.

Elle avait beaucoup marché. Trop peut-être elle devait rentrer.

Les routes avaient changées depuis la fin de la guerre. On avait tout reconstruit, tout embelli et elle se sentait dans un autre monde. Combien de fois avait-elle eu envie de fuir… À la fin de la guerre, elle avait passé trois années en France et lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle avait eu l'impression de s'être perdue au milieu du chemin.

À l'hôpital, les infirmiers tourbillonnaient partout dans le couloir. Certains étaient en pause, ils mangeaient en riant innocemment. On lui lançait des sourires, des bonjours polis et des mots sans importance auxquels elle n'accordait qu'une courte réponse.

« Mademoiselle Granger ! Madame Narcissa Malefoy a appelé et… »

Hermione fit taire Astoria d'un geste :

« Je ne veux pas savoir.

– Elle est furieuse, elle veut vous parler.

– Vous lui direz que je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment.

– Bien… »

Lorsque la jeune femme poussa la porte de la chambre 329, elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de trouver la petite fille. Alice était recroquevillée sur elle-même au fond de son lit, dans un coin du mur. Ses yeux gris fixaient le drap immaculé qui couvrait le matelas et elle ne réagit pas quand Hermione entra, ni quand elle tira une chaise et s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonjour Alice. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, c'est moi qui vais être avec toi tant que tu seras ici. »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

Elle la dévisagea un court un instant, le souffle coupé. Mais elle n'était pas Drago. Elle n'était que son ombre, qu'une enfant qu'il avait déchiré sans le vouloir. Qu'avait-il pu se passer… Il ne lui dirait jamais. Silencieusement, elle fit le tour de son petit visage pâle, de ses cernes bleutées et de ses cheveux clairs. S'arrêta sur ses lèvres crispées. Détourna le regard.

* * *

_Alice, elle a son nez, ses yeux, sa bouche et son visage. Elle a tout de lui, jusque dans ses manies, ses sourires et cette façon de ne rien vouloir voir en s'aveuglant lamentablement au fond de sa colère et de son désespoir._

_Mais Alice, quand elle a peur, c'est pour de vrai. Et ses pleurs, c'est dans ses draps qu'elle les laisse couler. Quand elle regarde cette dame, là, qui essaie vainement de lutter contre ses vieilles rancunes, ça lui fait de la peine. Elle a son cœur qui se gonfle et elle aimerait qu'elle n'ait jamais existé. Puis elle se dit que si ça avait été elle au lieu de Melissa, peut-être que ça aurait pu être bien. _

_Mais Melissa, c'est la sienne. La sienne toute entière et de toute façon, elle n'a plus peur lorsqu'elle est là. Ce n'est plus comme avant et elle a moins mal._

* * *

« Tu sais, ton papa va venir très souvent. Il t'aime beaucoup et il s'inquiète. Tu lui en veux ?

– Oui.

– Il ne faut pas. »

Mais la voix d'Hermione trembla. Elle se reprit :

« Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Il y a un grand parc, tu pourras t'y promener très bientôt. Et, nuit et jour, si tu as un problème, il y a les infirmières, d'accord ?

– Oui. »

La jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt puis demanda doucement :

« Alice, tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Elle leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit :

« Oui. »

Hermione attendit la suite qui ne vint pas. Elle croisa ses yeux vides et hocha lentement la tête. C'était un sentiment particulier. Alice n'était pas comme ses autres patients, elle n'arrivait pas à la séparer de son père. Malefoy. Elle eut presqu'envie de rire. D'elle-même, de sa bêtise et tuu passé qui s'accrochait toujours à son cœur.

Elle regardait l'enfant en se disant qu'il avait eu raison. Que parfois, elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit la sienne, à elle toute entière. Alice ou une autre, pourvu qu'elle existe. Et son sourire disparut lentement parce que de toute façon, c'était trop à présent et elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant.

« Le repas va bientôt être servi. Je vais te laisser t'habituer un peu à ta chambre et au système. Je reviendrai demain, ça te va ? Tu verras. C'est très joli ici. », murmura-t-elle en se relevant.

Alice acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête.

* * *

_La chaise crise. Une ombre._

_Est-ce qu'elle tremble ? Elle aussi alors. Elle aussi, oui… et la porte qui s'ouvre, son cœur qui bat trop vite elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne veut pas, que derrière il y a Melissa et elle a menti. Elle a peur, parfois. Un peu, beaucoup._

_Elle aimerait la retenir._

* * *

« Je sais qui est ma mère et je sais où elle est, moi. »

Hermione se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte. Se retourna. Lentement, s'arrêta de respirer.

« Ah oui ? »

Alice sourit. Et ce fut glacé, ce fut désespéré :

« Mais c'est un secret. »

* * *

Héhé. Alors, alors, quelqu'un a-t-il une idée sur le comment du pourquoi du qui ? C'est pas bien compliqué, pourtant. Enfin, ce n'est que mon humble avis, évidemment **:)**

Cela dit, si quelqu'un a une théorie, je serai ravie de l'entendre ! Et si ça devient trop brouillon, compliqué et tout, dites le moi aussi, que je puisse arranger ça.

Et l'éternelle petite demande de **review**... Huhu.

A tout bientôt, bisous à tous !

Ana'


	3. Chapitre III

Coucou tout le monde !

Je reviens avec un chapitre plus long que le précédent, posté assez rapidemment parce que je suis malade et qu'en plus, j'ai un examen de math demain. Et que j'ai eu biologie ET chimie aujourd'hui. Merveilleux. Tout ce que j'aime.

Je ne m'attarde pas trop parce que je devrais aller bosser plutôt que de poster. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. On en apprend un peu plus, quelques mots d'échappent...

Merci beaucoup à : **Ayanne**,** Caella**,** Syann**,** littlebeattle**, **Azalan**, **Lorane**, **r0z'**,** Margaux.R.**,** Engie**,** Hachiko06**,** Crayoline**,** Entschuldigung**,** Myrka** (pour répondre à ta question, le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas très douée en titre... alors je ne saurai pas trop quoi mettre pour les chapitres...),** pupusssse972**, **susysucredorge**, **Rosaleis**, **guymiokis**, **nandouillettemalfoy**, **khalya**et **Alyssa-JK** !

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Go ask Alice

Certains l'auront reconnus, d'autres pas, donc je précise : ça vient de la chanson White Rabbit, de Jefferson Airplane. Allez l'écouter en lisant, c'est en tout cas cette chanson qui m'a inspiré la fic et, tout naturellement, le prénom de la fille !

**Résumé :** Drago esquissa un geste, mimant un chapeau imaginaire, et s'inclina sans la lâcher du regard : 'Je ne doute pas qu'Alice te fascinera. Tu as toujours aimé ça, les secrets de famille.' HGDM

**Rating : **K.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Alice se retourne. Le vent hurle de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle s'en rapproche lentement. Tend un doigt, dehors il fait froid. Elle distingue des ombres qui se dessinent sous la lune. Elle n'est pas folle mais ils ne la comprennent pas. Ils voient seulement ce qu'elle veut faire paraître._

_Elle a menti. La nature humaine est si facilement manipulable… Il suffit de murmurer ce qu'ils désirent entendre pour être cru. _

_Elle ne sait pas où est sa mère sinon, tout serait déjà fini._

* * *

Cette nuit là, Drago dormit mal. Il entendait le vent souffler continuellement en frappant les branches et ça faisait comme des cris tout autour de lui. Il pensa à Alice et il s'en voulut se dit qu'il aurait pu être plus fort, ne pas laisser ses regrets envahir cette enfant qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Puis l'image d'Hermione lui revint et une boule d'angoisse s'explosa dans son ventre. Il eut mal. Vraiment mal. Il serra les dents, se tordit dans son lit. Observa le ciel noir et compta les secondes qui glissaient. Il était lâche mais ne voulait pas le savoir.

Vers dix heures du matin, lorsqu'il descendit à la salle à manger, sa mère l'attendait, journal dans une main, cigarette dans l'autre.

« Tu as de tête de mort-vivant, mon chéri, déclara-t-elle en l'apercevant.

– Merci.

– Du café ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Tu ne vas pas au ministère, aujourd'hui ? », s'informa-t-elle.

Sa voix se voulait légère mais il sentait bien qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à ramener la discussion sur Hermione Granger.

« Non, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Je vais travailler à la maison.

– Je vois… – elle fronça imperceptiblement le nez – Du sucre ?

– Oui, merci. »

Il y un flottement dans l'air durant lequel Narcissa tira une longue bouffée. Elle fit délicatement tomber la cendre au fond d'un petit verre et cracha un nuage de fumée. D'une main, elle prit deux cubes de sucre et remua le tout.

« Tu sais, reprit-elle prudemment, j'étais en train de me dire, hier soir, que la psychiatre d'Alice ne pourrait définitivement rien trouver… s'il n'y avait plus rien à trouver. »

Drago se glaça :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Tu le sais très bien.

– Je ne veux pas, murmura-t-il dangereusement.

– Drago…

– Non – il était devenu blême – Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de le faire, de toucher à qui que ce soit ! »

Narcissa déglutit rageusement. D'une main crispée, elle lui tendit sa tasse :

« Bois. »

Il pinça les lèvres et repoussa le café. Il se surprit brusquement à en vouloir à cette femme ses propres erreurs et les décisions qu'il lui avait données à prendre :

« Je veux que tu arrêtes de vouloir contrôler ma vie. Je n'ai plus dix-neuf ans, c'est clair ? Et toute cette histoire ne te concerne plus. »

Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, Narcissa bouillonnait intérieurement. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et, dans un geste incontrôlé, elle envoya valser la tasse de café. Elle fit un bruit monstre en se brisant sur le marbre glacé.

* * *

Hermione sortit précipitamment de l'hôpital dès que sa pause de midi sonna. Elle engloutit son sandwich tout en zigzaguant à travers les routes et les voitures qui se pressaient au centre de la ville et, jetant un regard à sa montre, accéléra encore son pas.

Hier soir, après avoir tourné en rond dans sa chambre, elle avait décidée que, puisque aucun Malefoy ne semblait apte à lui donner une quelconque information utile pour aider Alice, elle allait devoir la trouver de ses propres moyens.

Il y avait forcément quelque chose à creuser. Quelque chose qui bouffait la petite fille – les dédoublements de personnalités n'arrivaient pas d'un coup alors que tout allait bien. Il s'était passé quelque chose qui l'avait affecté. Ça pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi. Y compris un évènement qui, aux yeux des autres, aurait dû être une futilité. Cela dit, connaissant les Malefoy, Hermione en doutait. Ça devait être grave. Assez pour s'attirer les foudres de Narcissa, en tout cas.

La jeune femme termina rapidement son repas de midi et s'arrêta devant un haut bâtiment tout en pierre. Après avoir secoué sa cape pour faire tomber les quelques miettes de pain qui s'y étaient collées, elle composa le code et poussa la porte en verre.

Il avait dit cinquième étage, à droite. Aujourd'hui, il avait congé – il ne travaillait qu'à quatre-vingt pour cent – et, lorsqu'elle sonna, ce fut Seamus lui-même qui lui ouvrit.

« Hermione ! Comment tu vas ? Ça fait affreusement longtemps ! »

Elle se détendit :

« C'est vrai ! Je suis contente de te voir.

– Allez, reste pas ici, j'ai des voisins qui passent leur temps l'oreille collée contre le mur. Entre seulement. »

La première chose qui frappa Hermione dans le salon, ce fut l'immense baie vitrée donnait sur la ville. Les canapés crème, le tapis chocolat ainsi que les divers tableaux abstraits et les fleurs la firent sourire :

« C'est très joli, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

– Ah, ça, c'est l'œuvre de ma femme ! déclara-t-il. Je te sers quelque chose ?

– Non merci. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, en fait. Je sors du travail et…

– Oui. Il paraît que tu t'occupes de la fille de Malefoy. »

Hermione hocha la tête. La voix de Seamus était devenue plus sérieusement, subitement.

« Tu crois que j'ai tord ? »

Il haussa les épaules et s'installa à côté d'elle :

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas là pour juger tes choix. Tant que tout se passe bien… c'est ce qui importe. »

Il tourna la tête vers la photo qui trônait sur un des meubles et Hermione l'observa à son tour, dans un silence presque religieux.

« Tu sais, je m'en veux de ne pas être venue à ton mariage, dit-elle soudainement. Gardénia a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

– Elle l'est. Et ce n'est pas grave, pour mon mariage. Tu n'allais pas bien.

– Non, en effet… »

Seamus soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme :

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu tenais tant que ça à me voir ?

– J'ai… besoin de ton aide.

– Laisse-moi deviner : ça concerne les Malefoy.

– Oui. Tu travailles toujours à la clinique maternité, n'est-ce pas ?

– Toujours. Mais quel rapport ?

– Les enfants… L'hôpital garde toujours une trace de ceux qui sont nés là-bas. J'aurai besoin d'accéder aux archives parce que…

– Hermione, coupa brusquement le jeune homme, j'ai compris. Tu veux le dossier d'Alice Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un air coupable.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il encore. Qu'est-ce que tu veux y trouver ? Le nom de sa mère ? C'est très surveillé, les Malefoy ne font jamais les choses à moitié. Combien de journalistes crois-tu qu'on a vu passer ? Je ne sais pas qui est cette pauvre fille qui s'est retrouvée enceinte de Malefoy il y a quatorze ans mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle soit encore en vie. »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre et baissa la tête :

« Je sais. Mais… j'en ai besoin. Et ce n'est pas pour moi, Seamus. C'est pour Alice. S'il te plaît. Il me faut ce nom. »

Il soupira encore et se leva pour aller se servir un whisky au bar. Après avoir bu une gorgée, il s'appuya contre un mur et croisa les bras :

« Bon. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

* * *

Lucius poussa furieusement la porte du manoir et, s'apercevant que Narcissa n'était évidemment pas au salon, jura entre ses dents. Il lança sa cape sur l'elfe se maison qui s'était précipité à sa rencontre en entendant la porte claquer et monta jusqu'à la chambre à coucher en la maudissant silencieusement.

Elle était là, allongée au milieu du grand lit, sous un tas de fourrure, et tirait la tête d'une enfant gâtée qui s'ennuyait terriblement au milieu de tout ce luxe. En l'apercevant, elle reposa sa baguette de laquelle elle s'amusait à faire sortir des petites étincelles dorées et se redressa légèrement :

« Ah te voilà ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Lucius la fusilla du regard et referma violemment la porte derrière lui :

« _Pas trop tôt_ ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

– Ça fait quarante minutes que je t'attends. », fit-elle remarquer en désignant la grande horloge qui trônait contre un des murs.

Il blêmit.

« Tu as vu la crise existentielle que tu as faite à ma secrétaire ? s'exclama-t-il en tapant du pied. Tu as alerté la moitié du service, elle a cru que quelqu'un était mort ! Tu ne peux pas venir me déranger comme ça au milieu de la journée !

– Excuse-moi, susurra-t-elle. Tu étais en train de la sauter ?

– _Non_ ! Non, je n'étais pas en train de la _sauter_ ! J'étais en _réunion_, figure-toi, avec le directeur du… »

Narcissa fit un geste vague. Elle rejeta ses couvertures, s'assit sur son lit et le coupa avant qu'il ne se mette définitivement à crier :

« Aucune importance. C'était une urgence.

– _J'espère bien !_ Reste à savoir ce que tu appelles urgence, hein ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si terrible ? Tu t'ennuis ? Tu veux de l'argent ? Un amant ?

– Calme-toi, s'il te plaît, et écoute moi un instant. »

Lucius se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses deux mains :

« Mais je ne fais que ça, très chère ! maugréa-t-il. Tout le temps ! T'écouter et accourir dès que tu hurles au scandale devant tout le monde ! Tu ne laisses pas les gens vivre, tu le sais ? Tu es toujours là à vouloir avoir le monde à tes pieds. »

Il vit ses lèvres trembler et se sentit mieux. Un peu. Il savait qu'elle avait pris ses mots en plein cœur et qu'elle allait lui en vouloir. Alors il attendit la suite qui ne vint pas. À la place, elle se mit debout et se rapprocha de lui. Sa bretelle glissa sur son épaule laiteuse.

« Melissa devient trop dangereuse. »

Et Lucius comprit que, quoi qu'il ressente, quoi qu'il veuille lui dire, il n'avait qu'à prendre sur lui et retarder l'agacement qui lui empoisonnait le cœur. Elle était comme ça, Narcissa, et il y avait chez elle quelque chose d'attachant.

« Melissa, répéta-t-il lentement. Évidemment. Qui d'autre, hein… Ça fait à peine un jour qu'Alice est partie et tu as peur.

– Je n'ai pas p…

– Ne me mens pas, s'il te plaît, pas à moi. Et puis je m'en fiche, tu ressens ce que tu veux. C'est toi qui te pourris toute seule.

– Lucius ! cracha-t-elle dangereusement.

– D'accord, on fait la paix. », lâcha-t-il.

Elle ne desserra pas les dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu propose, ma chère ?

– S'en débarrasser.

– Tu ne changeras jamais, ricana-t-il en s'enfonçant sur son siège – mais c'était un son rempli d'amertume. Ce n'est pas si simple, tu le sais ?

– On a déjà trop attendu.

– Tu as pensé à Drago ?

– Je m'en occupe.

– Et Alice ? »

Narcissa eut un petit rire léger :

« Melissa est la cause de tous ses problèmes. Elle ne le sait peut-être pas, mais le fait est là. Sans elle, tout le monde s'en portera mieux.

– Tu veux faire ça quand ? Aujourd'hui ?

– Oh non, demain. Je dois aller voir Bella à Azkaban cet après-midi. »

Il ne demanda pas pourquoi. À court d'argument, Lucius finit par hausser les épaules et marmonner un « Très bien » qui dessina sur le visage de son épouse une expression de satisfaction immense.

« Parfait ! », s'exclama-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son époux.

Lui sursauta. Le ressentit presque comme une insulte, comme un poignard en plein cœur. Mais il ne dit rien. Serra les dents, simplement.

* * *

Pansy fit rouler le pétale de la rose entre ses doigts et l'observa tomber délicatement sur son tapis. Elle se pencha, la ramasse et souffla dessus. À nouveau, il s'envola, tournoyant royalement dans l'air.

« Mademoiselle, Monsieur Malefoy vient d'arriver.

– Faites-le entrer. »

L'elfe de maison se courba et disparut. Quelque secondes plus tard, Drago se glissa derrière elle. Elle sursauta en sentant sa main sur son épaule, puis lui lança un sourire éclatant :

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé, avec Granger ?

– Je ne sais pas… Ça aurait pu être pire, je pense.

– Tu sais que j'ai attendu de tes nouvelles hier ?

– Navré, Pan'. »

Elle comprit qu'il n'était pas venu parler de ça. Du moins, pas pour le moment. Alors elle ne posa plus de question et l'enlaça tendrement, un peu ailleurs, elle aussi :

« Bah, j'ai fais avec. »

Il se pencha sur son visage, un sourire las aux lèvres. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Surtout pas à la discussion que ses parents avaient cru hors de sa portée, peu de temps auparavant il ne voulait pas se souvenir de la guerre, de Granger, et encore moins de Melissa. Parce qu'elle le poursuivait comme une ombre, où qu'il aille, morte ou vivante, elle était là. À attendre la moindre de ses détresses.

Alors il serra Pansy dans ses bras. S'oublia.

* * *

La porte de la prison s'ouvrit en grinçant. Albert Levy, gardien d'Azkaban depuis plus de vingt ans déjà, ne put s'empêcher de dévisager à nouveau la dame au regard hautain qui lui faisait fasse avant de se détourner et de la laisser passer. C'est qu'elle était très belle. Les années glissaient sur elle sans laisser de trace. Il le savait parce qu'il la connaissait. Il connaissait tout le monde : les prisonniers faisaient rarement des nouvelles connaissances alors les visiteurs ne changeaient point. Cette dame venait ici depuis quinze ans. Et même avant la guerre. Chaque premier dimanche du mois, elle semblait accomplir une obligation. Elle était la sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange que tous craignaient et l'épouse de Lucius Malefoy que tous respectaient.

Elle était toujours parfaitement maquillée et coiffée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle lui souriait. Et il la trouva bien plus jolie que toutes les autres fois.

Alors qu'elle s'engouffrait à l'intérieur du couloir sombre qui menait à la salle, sous haute surveillance, où sa sœur l'attendait, elle s'immobilisa et se retourna, une étincelle délicieusement provocante au fond des yeux :

« Cela fait un bout de temps, n'est-ce pas, que nous nous connaissons. », susurra-t-elle au gardien.

Tout en elle évoquait la sensualité. Il se sentit rougir, regarda en arrière, tenta un sourire :

« Oh, eh bien, connaître, c'est… c'est sûrement un grand mot…, bredouilla-t-il.

– Vous croyez ? »

Il déglutit.

« Je m'appelle Narcissa Druella Lycoris Black Malefoy, déclara-t-elle en lui tendant une main fine.

– En... enchanté. Moi c'est Albert Levy. »

Et il se sentit soudain horriblement gêné.

« Ainsi, vous travaillez ici depuis longtemps, non ?

– Euh oui. Oui, depuis pas mal de temps.

– Et ce n'est pas trop ennuyeux, au bout d'un moment, de surveiller sans cesse les discussions entre les prisonniers et leur famille ?

– Oh bah vous savez… ça fait partie du métier. Les mangemorts, on ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils pourraient faire si on les laissait seuls. »

Elle tiqua légèrement mais lui ne s'en aperçut pas. Il avait arrêté de réfléchir. Ses mains étaient moites il se contentait de détailler chaque trait de Narcissa. Elle était belle et dans un monde aveuglé par l'apparence, cette qualité pardonnait tout.

« C'est bien. », dit-elle.

Puis :

« Vous ne faites jamais d'exception à votre métier, évidemment. »

Et là où Albert Levy aurait dû devenir méfiant, il se contenta d'hausser les sourcils :

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

Elle lui lança un regard brûlant :

« Oh, simple curiosité. C'est que, vous savez, il y a pourtant des dessous de table extrêmement agréables. »

Narcissa Malefoy se détourna lentement. Fit semblant d'avancer, à peine – c'était une question de secondes, le temps de lui laisser réaliser, de le permettre de penser. Parce que, lorsqu'elle sentit une main l'arrêter, elle sût qu'elle avait gagné.

* * *

Bellatrix leva des yeux surpris sur sa sœur lorsque cette dernière referma la porte de la salle. Elle était seule.

« Où est le gardien ? », demanda-t-elle par principe.

Narcissa haussa les épaules et s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise :

« Oh, il récupère. »

C'était sa petite sœur, se dit la brune. Sa petite sœur à elle, et elle était parfaite, à l'image des Black. C'était la dernière qui sauvait les apparences qu'elle-même n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fissurer pour le reste des sorciers elle avait toujours su que des trois, s'il n'y en avait qu'une qui pouvait survivre, ce serait Narcissa. Parce qu'elle savait se fondre comme personne, qu'elle avait apprit l'art de la manipulation depuis toute jeune, Bellatrix y avait veillé, et que jamais au grand jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de tout quitter comme Andromeda – elle aimait l'argent, les grandes robes, les bijoux et les bals.

« Alors ma chérie, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »

La plus jeune soupira et fit tourner son alliance entre ses doigts :

« Melissa.

– Toujours vivante, celle la ? remarqua dédaigneusement Bellatrix.

– Plus pour longtemps.

– Ah ! Enfin tu t'es décidée ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Mais sa sœur n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Elle continuait de triturer sa bague, croisant et décroisant ses longues jambes sous la table.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Drago a envoyé la petite en clinique psychiatrique. », marmonna-t-elle.

La Mangemorte fronça les sourcils :

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

– Attend. Il l'a envoyé… Ah, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il a osé, le petit imbécile, ce qui lui a pris, il a été intransigeant, il n'a pas voulu en parler… Il l'a envoyé chez _Hermione Granger_. La Sang-de-Bourbe. Comme ça. Il nous a prévenu le matin-même, avant qu'on ne le découvre nous-mêmes. Le lendemain, ça a fait la une des journaux. Tout le monde sait que Drago détestait Harry Potter. Alors la gamine en hôpital, déjà ça, tu peux imaginer ! Mais en plus sous le traitement de Granger ! »

Bellatrix mit quelques secondes à digérer l'information. Sa sœur était furieuse, elle avait craché sa dernière phrase comme une insulte faite à son propre nom. Ça avait dû être une jolie scène au manoir.

« Sans aucune raison ?

– Bien sûr que non ! Mais c'est évident qu'il se sent coupable ! s'énerva la blonde. Sauf qu'il ne l'avouera jamais : il a bien trop de fierté !

– Il a peut-être une autre idée derrière la tête…

– Tu plaisantes ? Il nous en aurait parlé, alors que là… Alice est une gamine, il y a mille chances pour qu'elle crache le prénom de Melissa et à ce moment-là, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? Un autre psychiatre, on peut payer son silence sans problème, mais Granger…

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

– Melissa est la dernière preuve vivante de quoi que ce soit, dit doucement Narcissa. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux faire, que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? »

Bellatrix repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière et esquissa un sourire. Elle aimait ça, les intrigues, et au fil des années, l'air libre commençait à lui manquer.

« Tu veux du poison ?

– Exactement. Cette personne chez qui tu t'en procurais pendant la guerre… est-elle encore vivante et libre ?

– Oui. Les avantages de travailler dans l'ombre, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il me faut son nom et son adresse. », déclara Narcissa.

La brune dévisagea un court instant sa sœur. Puis elle hocha lentement la tête et lui fit signe de se pencher vers elle :

« Viens. Surtout, n'en parle pas, pas même à Lucius. Cette personne, tu vas rire en entendant son nom. Ce n'est pas une inconnue dans notre monde, oh non, et tu vas voir comme les hasards sont amusants dans ce monde. Tu la connais déjà, elle s'appelle Ginevra Weasley. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Pansy s'assit sur son lit, un drap enroulé autours de son cops. D'une main fine, elle alla chercher un vieux paquet de cigarette qui trainait au fond du tiroir de son chevet et en tira deux, un peu froissées, qu'elle coinça autours de ses doigts. Drago la regarda faire. Elle finit par se retourner et lui en tendre une, qu'il prit délicatement. Elle craqua une allumette.

La fumée ne tarda pas à les envelopper.

« Dis Pan'… tu te souviens quand…

– Oui. »

Et il sourit. Il sourit de ne pas avoir besoin de trop en dire, il sourit parce qu'elle souriait de même et parce que la nuit commençait à tomber mais que ça n'avait aucune importance il sourit parce qu'il se sentit rassuré.

« Au fond, la guerre ne sera jamais vraiment terminée, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il. Il restera toujours… ces vieux regrets…

– … qu'on enterre dans les tiroirs, oui. »

Il alluma sa cigarette et la première bouffée lui laissa un goût amer sur le bout des lèvres. Une minuscule cendre tomba dans sa main. Il l'écrasa.

« Je pensais sincèrement pouvoir mieux faire, pourtant. J'ai essayé avec Alice, tu sais. J'ai essayé…

– Je sais.

– Mais rien ne change. Je… je ne peux pas l'aimer. C'est ma fille mais au même temps ce n'est pas la mienne, ce n'est qu'un pâle reflet, qu'un souvenir.

– C'est qu'elle passe après un mort. Tu ne pourras rien changer, Drago. Après toutes ces années, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux qu'aller réveiller tes remords et… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

– C'est la seule que j'ai trouvé.

– Pour quoi ?

– Pour calmer l'angoisse qui revient. Quand il fait noir. Quand je rentre chez moi, quand je marche dans les rues. Elle est partout, elle est là et elle s'en va, elle se fait discrète, parfois elle disparaît pendant des mois et puis il suffit d'une odeur, d'un sourire, d'un éclat au fond des yeux pour qu'elle me reprenne.

– Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ton angoisse ?

– Rien. Elle ne bouge pas, au contraire. Elle fait souffrir Granger.

– Bah tu vois… »

Pansy marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre :

« Tu sais, quand j'étais petite, ma grand-mère me disait toujours que dans la vie, si on veut avoir des hauts, il faut être prêt à payer nos bas. Ça marche comme ça ici, on ne peut pas tout attendre de la vie. Et je crois qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle en connaissait assez pour dire vrai. J'ai aimé Terence et puis il est mort. Tu as aimé Hermione et puis elle est partie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire, à présent ? Tu es monté, tu as foiré, il ne te reste qu'à assumer.

– C'était il y a quinze ans. Et après tout ce temps, je crois que j'ai assez donné moi aussi.

– Mais tu n'arrives pas à passer au-dessus. Pourtant c'est si loin… »

Drago ne répondit rien. Il contempla sa cigarette qui brûlait entre ses doigts, et le papier qui se consumait. Il admira la fumée qui faisait des arabesques, les cendres qui s'éparpillaient et tous les souvenirs que le tabac faisait remonter se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Il sentit brusquement cette inconstance qui le caractérisait et il décida de changer de sujet.

« Et toi, Pan' ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent les hommes près de toi ?

– J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. », déclara-t-elle alors, après un moment d'hésitation.

Drago se redressa et s'arracha un léger sourire :

« C'est vrai ? Quand ça ? »

Alors Pansy fit semblant. Les discussions sérieuses sur la guerre et Granger, on ne pouvait l'y tenir qu'un court instant. Ensuite, il se bloquait, il rejetait les idées, reprenait son masque de naturel et il plissait le coin des lèvres en prenant une voix malicieuse. On ne changeait pas les Malefoy.

« Oh, il y a quelques semaines déjà, répondit-elle tranquillement. À une de ces soirées un peu kitch organisée par je-ne-sais-plus quelle vieille famille de Sang-pur où tu ne veux jamais m'accompagner !

– C'est ça, plains-toi ! Tu détestes ça autant que moi ! Et n'essais pas de me faire culpabiliser, de toute façon, Blaise et Théo y sont toujours.

– J'avoue… »

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement où chacun des deux chercha quoi dire pour éviter ce silence nerveux qui renvoyait à la discussion qu'ils n'avaient au fond pas terminé. Ce fut Drago qui reprit :

« Alors, je le connais ? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux innocents et détourna la tête en crachant un effluve de fumée.

« Hum. Je ne sais pas. Possible.

– Dis-moi ! susurra-t-il contre son oreille.

– Mais tu vas rire ! geignit-elle.

– Moi ? Jamais, enfin, tu me connais ! »

Pansy esquissa une moue boudeuse avant de lâcher très rapidement :

« Marcus Belby. **(1)**

– Pardon, répète ?

– Tu as très bien compris ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Ah tu vois ! », s'exclama-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur – mais le cœur n'y était pas, c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Et elle voyait bien que le jeune homme à ses côtés se forçait, qu'il y mettait tout ce qu'il pouvait quand il parlait.

« Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça, chérie ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai toujours répété que Marcus n'était qu'un abruti fini, hein !

– Oui, eh bien j'ai changé d'avis, figure-toi.

– Je vois ça… »

Ils se sourirent. Pansy ramena ses jambes vers elle avant de se serrer contre Drago. Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et ferma les yeux :

« Cela dit, j'aime toujours coucher avec toi. »

Il rit doucement et tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette. Puis il prit délicatement le cendrier en verre que Pansy avait posé au milieu du lit et l'écrasa. Il se brûla les doigts.

« C'est gentil.

– Sauf qu'évidement, Marcus n'est pas exactement vraiment au courant.

– Sans blague ?

– Tu ironises mal, très cher.

– Tu comptes lui en parler ?

– Si ça devient sérieux, pourquoi pas…

– Il risque de mal le prendre.

– Eh bien… Oui sûrement.

– On arrêtera ?

– Je ne sais pas. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

– Je ne sais pas. »

Elle lui prit la main :

« Mais Drago, tu sais… il faudrait que tu rencontres quelqu'un, maintenant. »

Il se tendit. Faillit lui dire d'arrêter, qu'ils venaient d'en parler et qu'il était lassé et puis non. Il repensa à Hermione puis brusquement, ce fut le visage de Melissa qui se dessina, brouillant peu à peu les traits de la jeune psychiatre. Le visage de Melissa de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vrai, et il serra les dents, serra les poings, ferma les yeux, rien. Elle était toujours là. Et l'angoisse se mit à remonter son visage, encore et encore, son nom même sans Alice, son sourire. Tendrement.

Il sursauta en entendant Pansy lui demander anxieusement s'il allait bien. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire que oui lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait de partout.

Encore une fois.

Alors doucement, il leva la tête vers la jeune femme et murmura ce nom que Pansy n'avait plus entendu depuis des années, ce nom que les Malefoy avaient balayé et qu'on lui avait presqu'interdit de prononcer – il valait mieux Hermione Granger, c'était une souffrance salie mais pas aussi dangereuse à présent.

« Et Melissa ? »

* * *

Eh voilà ! Je suis plutôt contente de mon troisième chapitre, les choses se mettent en place. Bientôt, une rencontre entre Hermione et Drago, et encore une entre Narcissa et Ginny. Héhé.

**(1)** Quant à ce Marcus Belby, je vous jure qu'il existe dans les livres ! Euh, par contre, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas découvert après une quarantième lecture des sept tomes, mais sur **EHP**, ils disent de lui que c'est "Un garçon maigre et paraissant nerveux et l'un des premiers candidats au Club de Slug de Slughorn, rencontré dans le Poudlard Express le 1er septembre. Son oncle Damoclès, Ordre de Merlin, fut lui aussi élève de Slughorn. Selon Pansy Parkinson, c'est un abruti..." :D J'avoue, c'est juste parce qu'elle a dit que c'était un abruti que je l'ai pris. C'est moi qui rigole toute seule.

Sinon, dernière semaine d'école ! Eh ouais. Ce qui veut dire que j'aurais plein de temps pour continuer mes chapitres ! Parce que jusqu'ici, si j'ai une panne d'inspiration, vous avez plus qu'à attendre vu que le chapitre IV n'est absolument pas commencer. Cependant, j'ai déjà mes idées huhu.

Une petite **review** pour la route, très chers ?

Et puis, je pense qu'il y a là déjà beaucoup d'indice pour comprendre qui est Melissa. Très triste. Bon, de toute façon, la réponse est dans deux ou trois chapitres et puis il y aura toute une histoire autours d'elle que vous découvrirez beaucoup moins vite, j'espère !

Bisous à tout le monde

Ana'


	4. Chapitre IV

Hello les gens !

J'espère que vous passez tous des bonnes vacances, moi j'ai fini les miennes... Eh ouais, c'est très triste. Et pour fêter ça, je suis bombardée d'examens dans à peu près toutes les branches avec des tonnes de vocabulaire (allemand & anglais), un oral (géo) et... de la chimie que j'aime tant (mon Dieu). Oh, et un peu de latin aussi sur César mon ami. Pire fun.

Je poste ce chapitre assez rapidemment, pas eu le temps hier parce que j'étais trop fatiguée. Je suis toujours fatiguée moi. Je dois avoir une maladie bizarre, ou bien c'est l'école qui m'épuise. Voilà, c'est sûrement ça.

Bon, bon. J'ai mis plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre MAIS il est plus long que tous les autres ! Alors j'estime être pardonnée ;) On parle surtout de Narcissa, un peu Lucius, un peu Ginny... Mais vous aurez droit à une merveilleuse rencontre entre Drago et Hermione. Chuis gentille, quand même, hein ? Un tout petit peu !

Alors merci beaucoup beaucoup à : **Nutellah**, **Azalan**, **loulou**, **EtoileDeNeige**, **Roze Potter**, **Tiana**, **littlebeattle**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **Entschuldigung**, **petitefolle**, **susysucredorge**, **nini**, **Dame Angelique Malfoy**, **Fanny**, **guymiokis**, **TitePlume**, **Hachiko06**, **Margaux.R.**, **Caella**, **nandouillettemalfoy **et **khalya** !

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Go ask Alice

Certains l'auront reconnus, d'autres pas, donc je précise : ça vient de la chanson White Rabbit, de Jefferson Airplane. Allez l'écouter en lisant, c'est en tout cas cette chanson qui m'a inspiré la fic et, tout naturellement, le prénom de la fille !

**Résumé :** Drago esquissa un geste, mimant un chapeau imaginaire, et s'inclina sans la lâcher du regard : 'Je ne doute pas qu'Alice te fascinera. Tu as toujours aimé ça, les secrets de famille.' HGDM

**Rating : **K.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pansy sentit sa gorge se serrer. L'image d'une petite blonde aux yeux clairs et au sourire trop doux pour être vrai lui arriva en plein cœur et dans un premier temps, elle ne sut comment réagir.

Melissa. Tendre souvenir. Mais Melissa, ça avait été la pire, il n'y aurait pu avoir un mot plus représentatif que ça. Alors elle s'alluma une autre cigarette. Elle resta à la fumer sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes et Drago ne dit rien. Il attendit, attendit qu'elle se décide et puis elle finit par dire :

« Melissa, oui. Non. Tu tiens encore à elle ?

– Peut-être.

– Mais elle n'est pas morte ?

– Non. Enfin, je ne crois pas. »

Elle soupira, ne répondit pas. Alors Drago se redressa et regarda le ciel noir par la fenêtre. Il serra la main de Pansy entre ses doigts et murmura :

« Il se fait tard. »

Elle hocha la tête et voulu parler mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres alors elle finit par lui sourire doucement. Et le regard du jeune homme semblait dire « Melissa ? Quelle importance… » Mais elle savait combien c'était faux.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il s'endormit comme jamais. Brusquement apaisé : demain était un autre jour.

_

* * *

Alice crache le peu de souffle qu'il lui reste. Elle a arrêté de trembler depuis trois jours, elle a compté. C'est faux que le temps s'arrête à présent il s'accélère et il empire. Elle respire. Elle regarde le soleil qui se lève mais Melissa ne vient pas._

_Alors Alice ne comprend pas. Trois jours. C'est comme une douceur, cette douleur qui lui mord le cœur._

* * *

Hermione passa la journée suivante sur le dossier d'Alice Malefoy. Deux ou trois fois, une infirmière vint lui annoncer que la petite n'avait rien mangé et qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir. La jeune femme voulue aller la voir mais finit par envoyer un de ses confrères.

« Elle ne parle pas. », déclara ce dernier une heure plus tard.

Alors elle ne sut plus quoi faire. Elle tourna et retourna les feuilles qui constituaient la vie de cette petite fille en surveillant parallèlement les hiboux qu'elle recevait. Il n'y avait rien de la part de Seamus.

Hermione reprit la lecture du dossier d'Alice. Le nom de sa mère n'était pas mentionné et Hermione s'exaspérait. Alice n'avait même pas été à Poudlard alors que l'école de sorcellerie aurait dû lui être obligatoire. Mais évidement, avec des dédoublements de personnalité… La jeune femme se demanda si Drago l'aimait. Il avait dépensé tellement d'argent pour elle – en cours privés, en vêtement, en voyage, en jouets et rien que pour cet hôpital – mais il n'était pas encore venu la voir et ne semblait pas prêt à faire l'impossible pour la guérir. On aurait dit… qu'il voulait juste sauver les apparences. On devait avoir commencé à jaser sur cette enfant bizarre. Mais tout de même…

Hermione fit glisser la photo d'Alice qui ornait la première page du dossier et elle la trouva très représentative de l'ironie qui entourait la vie de cette petite fille. Sur l'image, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle regardait droit devant et sans aucun sourire. Malgré ses beaux habits et le beau paysage qui s'étalait derrière elle, il y avait toujours au fond de ses yeux cet éclat, cette étincelle brûlante qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Ce n'était pas de la folie. C'était autre chose.

La jeune femme savait que dans certains cas très rare, certains sorciers pouvaient être si désespéré qu'ils trouvaient le moyen de puiser dans les forces de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils en prenaient possession. Et Alice avait treize ans, elle pouvait être maniable à souhait. Mais qui ? Qui pourrait user ses dernières forces ainsi, d'où et surtout… surtout… pourquoi ?

Hermione rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Les six heures sonnèrent sur la grande horloge et elle se dit qu'il était temps qu'elle rentre chez elle, elle était épuisée. Mais Alice l'intriguait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû parce que, il fallait bien se l'avouer… c'était la fille à Drago et rien que ce mot faisait renaître en elle ce sentiment qu'elle pensait pourtant avoir réussi à enterrer.

La haine.

* * *

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Narcissa se glaça sur le pas de la porte en entendant la voix de son époux résonner à travers toute la chambre à coucher. Elle lâcha la poignée comme si elle l'avait brûlé et se retourna lentement vers lui :

« Je pensais que tu dormais.

– Eh bien non. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'allais aux toilettes.

– Ah oui ? Parée pour sortir, la cape sur les épaules et les chaussures aux pieds, tu allais aux toilettes ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_ », répéta-t-il avec un tremblement de colère.

Elle se tendit. D'habitude, il avait le sommeil lourd, mais cette fois… il avait mal choisi sa nuit, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« S'il te plaît, ne parle pas aussi fort : tu vas réveiller Drago.

– _Et alors ?_

– Ce que tu peux être puéril, parfois ! cracha-t-elle. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Voilà. Tu es content ? Tu vas arrêter de hurler ?

– J'ignorais que tu avais un amant… »

Narcissa secoua rageusement la main :

« Oh, je t'en prie, ne commence pas ! Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas, par Merlin, ce n'est pas l'heure pour une crise de jalousie !

– Ce n'est pas non plus l'heure pour sortir. Regarde-toi ! Tu passes ton temps à disparaître, à voir des gens sans me donner leur prénom et tu es glaciale chaque fois que tu mets les pieds dans ce manoir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Que je te dise que je t'aime ?

– Je…

– Je ne vais pas te courir après, je ne vais pas passer mon temps à te rassurer ! On a dépassé ce stade, je crois. Tout ce que tu as à savoir tu le sais, maintenant si tu refuses de le comprendre, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

– Rien.

– Tu sais comment je suis, par Merlin, Lucius !

– Froide. »

Elle se mordit les lèvres :

« Ce n'est pas vrai.

– Froide et parfaite. Incapable d'exprimer le plus minime sentiment tu ne vis que pour les apparences et tu t'y perds. Voilà comment tu es. »

Narcissa ne trembla pas. Si elle l'avait pu, alors peut-être, oui, qu'elle l'aurait fait. Sûrement même, parce qu'elle le sentait bien, ces deux dernières années, qu'ils étaient en train de se perdre. Seulement, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle ne voulait pas se faire du mal. Ce mariage… c'était certainement la seule bonne décision qu'on avait pris à sa place. La seule qu'elle ne regrettait pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas détruire.

« Je ne peux pas changer, Lucius. »

Et comme il ne répondait pas, elle rajouta doucement :

« J'ai une affaire à régler. Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un, pour Melissa. Et tu sais… tu sais, je suis désolée de ne pas être la personne qu'il te faudrait. »

Alors Lucius voulu parler mais la porte avait déjà claqué. Il se retourna dans son grand lit, les yeux grands ouverts sur les moulures immaculées qui ornaient le plafond. Et se mit à trembler et il voulu la rattraper pour lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir parce qu'elle était la personne qu'il lui fallait, la seule sûrement, que tout autours pouvait bien s'exploser tant qu'elle souriait, qu'elle pouvait le tromper, lui faire tout le mal qu'elle voudrait, rien n'y changerait. S'il avait voulu une autre, il serait parti depuis longtemps.

Et Lucius se crispa en ouvrant les yeux. Leva les bras, se cogna au mur. Alors il serra les lèvres et regarda ses mains il eut brusquement l'impression d'entendre des cris et ne put plus détacher son regard de ses mains salie par tout ce sang.

Ce n'était pas à son épouse qu'il en voulait. C'était à lui-même.

Narcissa, elle, avait les mains blanches. Douces et glacées, les mains manucurées. Le sang, elle l'avait lavé sans rancune juste après l'avoir fait couler. L'avait oublié, enterré. Parce qu'elle ne craignait personne : ni la justice, ni les hommes.

Lorsqu'elle s'engouffra dans la nuit, glissant sur les pavés et respirant l'air frais, elle étouffa un frisson. Aux yeux des autres, elle ne pensait jamais à rien en détruisant les obstacles : elle avait l'âme noire et les lèvres gercées par l'absence, par le désir qui la consumait, tout ce désir évaporé. Pourtant, ce soir-là, elle avait le cœur battant en marchant. Elle s'empêchait de trop penser à ce qui venait de se passer, à Lucius qui la haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait parce que ce n'était pas le moment. S'il avait cette culpabilité idiote qui le rongeait depuis la fin de la guerre, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Alors elle arrêta de penser et se faufila à travers les routes illuminées. Elle aimait cette sensation de liberté mêlée à une solitude indéfinissable et, une fois sûre qu'aucun moldu ne viendrait à l'apercevoir, elle transplana. Aucun sentiment. Juste des actions, un pas devant, deux ou trois sorts. Elle n'avait besoin de rien, elle réfléchirait demain.

À Londres, il pleuvait. Narcissa resserra son manteau autours de sa taille et ajusta sa longue écharpe tout en scrutant l'ensemble d'immeubles grisâtres qui se dressait devant elle.

Le numéro sept. Juste là, en face. Elle sourit en traversant la porte, jeta un dernier regard en arrière puis ouvrit la porte. La lampe qui éclairait l'entrée frémie en grésillant lorsqu'un courant d'air froid passa. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur du couloir et se hissa jusqu'au premier étage où se tenait qu'une seule et unique porte. Elle respira alors et regarda sa montre : une trois quinze du matin, parfait prit encore soin de détacher ses cheveux de la lourde pince qui les retenait avant de se décider à sonner. L'impatience coula dans ses veines comme un bonheur immaculé.

* * *

Ginny ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa sur son lit, le cœur battant et le souffle court. Elle tourna la tête en direction de son réveil et son estomac se tordit lorsqu'elle aperçut l'heure qu'il était. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite l'angoisse qui l'avait poussé à se redresser aussi tôt et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle passa une main sur son visage qu'elle réalisa ce qui se passait : à quelques mètres d'elle, la sonnette hurlait.

Rejetant ses couvertures, elle chercha à tâtons sa sortie de chambre roulée en boule au pied de son lit. Ses pieds frôlèrent le sol glacé et elle frissonna en s'habillant vaguement. Jura entre ses dents aussi : quel imbécile pouvait venir lui rendre visite au milieu de la nuit ? Pourtant, elle gardait une mauvaise intuition jusqu'à ce que, ouvrant la porte, elle étouffe un hoquet de surprise et blêmisse en découvrant son visiteur :

« Qu'est-ce que…

– Bonsoir Ginevra ! chantonna Narcissa Malefoy tout en lui tendant une main délicate. Je suis vraiment navrée de venir ainsi vous déranger au milieu de la nuit cependant, compte tenu de ce que j'ai à vous dire, j'ai estimé qu'il était préférable que personne ne nous aperçoive ensemble. »

Ginny cligna des yeux :

« Pardon ?

– Dès que je serai entrée, tout sera bien plus clair, déclara Narcissa. Nous pourrions parler autours d'une tasse de thé, par exemple ? »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fit un geste en direction de l'entrée que Ginny réalisa vraiment ce qui se passait. Une furieuse envie de la tuer lui monta à la gorge :

« Je ne crois pas, non ! Vous m'excuserez mais je vous prierai de partir : je dormais.

– Allons ! Nous n'en sommes plus à là. Et vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je me retrouve à vous menacer pour pouvoir passer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny ricana légèrement et se posta un peu mieux devant sa porte, les bras croisés, bloquant ainsi tout passage possible :

« J'aimerais bien voir ce que vous pourriez me faire, vous. Votre position sociale tangue depuis la fin de la guerre, vous êtes faible. Le moindre faux pas et…

– Et vous tombez avec moi ! – Narcissa prit un air fatigué : Si je vous parle de poison, de commandes gardées, de témoins et de deux ou trois morts peut-être que la mémoire vous reviendra ? »

Ginny Weasley se glaça et, tandis qu'elle laissait ses bras retomber le long de son corps, Narcissa en profita pour se glisser rapidement à l'intérieur.

Le poison. Elle pu presque sentir l'odeur de la guerre pénétrer dans son salon. _Le poison, le poison, le poison…_ La jeune rousse referma lentement la porte et se retourna lentement vers sa visiteuse :

« Que savez-vous exactement ?

– Pas grand-chose, juste l'essentiel, avoue cette dernière. Ce que ma sœur a daigné me dire mais je n'ai jamais été mangemorte. Les seules de vos victimes que je connaisse sont celles qui m'arrangeaient et à présent, aussi comique que cela puisse paraître, j'ai besoin de vos talents. Une dernière fois. Rogue est mort, c'est très fâcheux et je n'ai jamais été douée en potion.

– Je ref…

– Voyez-vous, je ne sais pas si vous êtes vraiment en pouvoir de le faire.

– Je ne veux plus faire ça, je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne suis pas comme vous ! siffla Ginny. Vous ne comprenez pas !

– Quoi donc ? L'attrait du mal ? Détrompez-vous, je pense au contraire être la mieux placée pour le comprendre. C'est pourquoi je suis ici et vraiment, je suis navrée de venir réveiller vos vieux démons mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

– C'est ça, oui.

– Je vous assure. Mais ne vous en faites pas : ce ne sera pas très long, juste quelques petits détails à arranger. »

La jeune femme ravala sa salive. Pendant quelques secondes elle ne sut quoi dire, quoi faire. Ses yeux virevoltèrent à travers la pièce puis elle se dirigea vers un fauteuil. Narcissa s'empressa de lui emboiter le pas.

« Permettez que je fume ?

– Au point où vous en êtes, je ne crois pas que vous avez besoin de ma permission pour vous croire chez vous. », lâcha la jeune femme.

Narcissa rit et ce rire sonna si faux, si construit, qu'il arracha un frisson à Ginny. La blonde s'en aperçut, elle alluma sa cigarette avec un sourire et cracha un peu de fumée opaque :

« Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi.

– Ah ?

– Oui. Vous vous dites que je suis méchante.

– C'est possible, en effet.

– Ma pauvre enfant…, susurra-t-elle. Je ne le suis pas, pourtant. On dirait, certes, mais les images sont si faciles à construire, de nos jours ! Elles se maquillent on en fait ce qu'on veut parce que ceux qui nous entourent ne cherchent pas au-delà des apparences... Alors vous voyez, dans cette société, tant que l'on sait faire semblant, nous pouvons tout manipuler. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai compris alors j'applique. Je _parais_. C'est distrayant. Cela dit, ça peut également devenir lassant au bout d'un moment et on finit par se tromper soi-même. »

La fumée avait envahit toute la pièce et couvrait le visage de Narcissa. Ginny cligna des yeux l'odeur âcre vint lui chatouiller le nez, elle toussa légèrement :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

La blonde haussa les épaules. Elle soufflait dans l'air, elle soufflait sans cesser de regarder ses effluves qui tournoyaient.

« Vous savez, quand j'avais seize ans, le monde aussi était en guerre. C'était difficile de faire un choix si jeune. Il y a toute la pression des parents, des amis, et puis la peur. C'est étouffant, la peur. Ça bouffe de l'intérieur et on reste sans force face à ce qui nous arrive. Finalement, j'ai eu si peur que je n'ai pas choisie.

– Non, effectivement. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes lâche, comme tous les Malefoy et comme tous les Black, cracha la rousse. Arriviste. Vous vous pâmez en société mais vous n'hésitez pas ensuite à vous écraser devant le plus puissant. »

Si Narcissa tiqua, elle n'en laissa rien paraître :

« Vous confondez. Vous croyez que c'est de la lâcheté alors que nous refusons simplement de jouer aux héros. La vie est plus importante que le reste. Elle n'a pas de prix et qu'importe ce que les autres penserons vraiment parce qu'on trouvera toujours le moyen de les faire changer d'avis. Alors que ceux qui ne vivent que pour la gloire… Harry Potter, par exemple ! Il est et restera dans tous les livres d'histoires. Chaque année, le monde des sorciers fêtera sa naissance, sa mort et toutes ces conneries. Mais dites-moi, Ginevra, qu'a-t-il gagné dans tous ça ? Si ça n'avait pas été lui, un autre serait un jour venu à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à présent il est mort. Mort et enterré, et il n'a rien vécu, rien connu. Juste… la gloire. Les gens comme moi se fichent de la gloire, ils ont d'autres priorité et leur nom restera de toute façon dans l'histoire, certes, noyé parmi ceux de leurs nombreux ancêtres, mais ils seront là, ils brilleront au fil d'or. Mais la gloire… dites-moi, est-ce qu'elle vaut la peine du sacrifice ? Et quelle importance a-t-elle ? Quelle importance ? »

Ginny s'était mise à trembler. Elle repensait à Harry et elle avait envie de mourir. La voix de Narcissa résonnait dans sa tête et elle ne voulait pas, surtout pas, se dire que cette femme avait raison, qu'Harry n'était mort que pour la reconnaissance et qu'à cet instant, il ne restait plus rien. On ne pensait à lui qu'aux jours qui lui étaient dédiés le reste du temps, il restait dans l'oubli. Sûrement, on en parlerait dans les cours d'histoires, à Poudlard, et ces adolescents égoïstes allaient râler comme elle-même l'avait fait en apprenant toutes ces dates, tous ces évènements sans véritable sens.

« Vous avez tord, dit-elle doucement.

– Vous savez Ginevra, je crois qu'au fond de vous, vous me ressemblez. »

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Narcissa continua :

« Sinon, pourquoi auriez-vous aidé le Lord ? »

Alors elle baissa les yeux.

« Ainsi, vous vous assuriez : quelle que soit l'issue de la guerre, vous pouviez survivre.

– Mais j'étais jeune, murmura-t-elle.

– On l'est toujours.

– Pourquoi voulez-vous du poison ?

– Pour empêcher justement mon fils de jouer aux héros et de s'écraser lamentablement. »

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Lucius ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Il resta éveillé à écouter battre son cœur en comptant les traces du passé qui sillonnaient la chambre à coucher.

Il y en avait partout. Dans ce grand miroir, il revoyait Narcissa qui coiffait ses longs cheveux blonds, Narcissa qui refusait de sortir de la maison, oh, il pouvait bien brûler, s'exploser, ce foutu manoir, il n'y avait rien à faire, elle devait se coiffer et alors même le Lord attendait. Puis il y avait justement cette brûlure, à peine visible, dans un coin du mur, faite par un Avada Kedavra raté parce qu'un soir, un des prisonniers avait réussis à s'échapper et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de monter. C'était la vengeance qui l'avait animé et Lucius s'était vu forcé de le tuer à ses côtés, Narcissa ouvrait de grands yeux révulsés. Il n'avait jamais oublié ce regard. Et il sentait les effluves de la guerre lorsque ses yeux croisait sa bouteille de parfum, il entendait les supplications d'innocents sincères en frôlant la minuscule fissure de sa baguette, et les lumières, et les rires, et les désirs, la pression, la peur.

Lucius soupira et voulu chasser ces images de sa tête lorsqu'il repensa à Alice. Au bordel que cette naissance avait crée, à tout ce qu'ils avaient dû cacher à cause de femme avec qui Drago avait eu la bonne idée de coucher. Il savait que Narcissa haïssait Alice parce qu'elle représentait tout ce qu'elle n'était pas, toute cette inconscience, cette inconstance que les Malefoy ou les Black ne pouvaient se permettre. Arrivée là par erreur, Alice était vu comme une tache à l'image de Narcissa, une erreur de nom, un brouillon.

Elle était le faux-pas de Drago. La jeunesse… et après tout, Lucius n'en voulait pas à son fils parce que ça arrivait à tout le monde de trébucher parfois. Même aux meilleurs.

Oh oui, surtout à eux d'ailleurs, et la chute était bien plus grande. Alors il ne parvenait pas à détester Alice. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Melissa, c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle était mauvaise. La rancune lui avait bouffé le cœur depuis son enfance, elle ne vivait que pour la haine et avait fini par mettre son nez un peu trop loin. Le résultat avait été sans appel mais elle était encore vivante. Plus pour longtemps, certes, mais tout de même : ils la surveillaient depuis des années.

Parce que les Malefoy, comme toutes les grandes familles qui régnaient, avaient leurs secrets. Leurs lots de morts et de désolations, leurs mains pleines de sang.

* * *

Narcissa revint le lendemain matin, vers huit heures. Lucius était parti travailler alors elle s'assit au milieu de la cuisine et posa délicatement le petit flacon doré. Puis elle alla se faire une tasse de thé et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Ce n'était plus dans son habitude, elle avait l'impression de retourner des années en arrière et toute cette fumée lui faisait tourner la tête mais elle en avait presque besoin depuis le début de la semaine. Elle mit un peu de sucre dans son thé, remua le tout et se brûla les lèvres sur le liquide. Elle reposa sa tasse et, pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis que sa boisson refroidissait, elle resta là, immobile, à observer le poison scintiller.

* * *

Drago Malefoy s'arrêta devant l'hôpital et hésita avant de gravir les marches. Il appréhendait cette visite cependant, comme Pansy lui avait fait remarquer, cela faisait bientôt une semaine qu'Alice avait été internée et… il fallait bien qu'il aille la voir de temps en temps, surtout qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire : il avait pris sa semaine. Et puis il voulait parler à Granger.

C'était encore très tôt, huit heures trente tout au plus et quelques patients se baladaient dans le parc. Il croisa le regard d'une femme entre deux âges. Vide. Sentit son cœur se nouer, puis relâcha en poussa la porte d'entrée.

Deuxième étage, couloir de droite mais avant, il y avait la secrétaire. Il marcha vers elle comme un automate et ses pas claquèrent sur le carrelage blanc. Blanc comme les murs, comme murs portes, comme le personnel. À l'intérieur de ce bâtiment, on ne trouvait aucune tache, comme si on s'efforçait de cacher la laideur de ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Je suis le père d'Alice Malefoy. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle rougit légèrement. Lui sourit, ironique.

« Ce n'est pas encore l'heure des visites, dit-elle très rapidement en détournant le regard.

– À vrai dire, j'aimerais tout d'abord voir le docteur Granger. C'est possible, je présume ? »

La secrétaire ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Elle… n'est pas encore arrivée. »

Drago marqua un temps d'arrêt et dévisagea la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était plutôt jolie – et innocente. Blonde aux yeux verts, les traits fins et l'air de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais su mentir.

« Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-il.

– Pardon ? »

Drago s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son bureau :

« Votre nom, mademoiselle. »

Elle sembla légèrement affolée.

« Astoria Greengrass.

– Bien, alors écoutez-moi ma petite Astoria : je me fiche des ordres ridicules qu'a pu vous donner Granger, je me fiche de ses excuses et des sentiments qu'elle peut ressentir. Là, je veux juste lui parler un court instant, d'accord ? Il faut qu'elle comprenne : juste de ma fille et de rien d'autre. Alors maintenant, je vais tranquillement aller jusqu'à son bureau et vous serez gentille d'éviter de me faire des histoires. »

Elle sembla terrifiée et le jeune homme ressentit comme un plaisir. Il tourna les talons et fit semblant de ne pas entendre les raclements de la chaise qui signifiaient clairement que la secrétaire venait de se lever.

« Attendez ! – il s'arrêta juste pour les formes – Je… je risque de perdre mon boulot, moi ! »

Elle obtint un sourire moqueur en guise de réponse :

« Peut-être, ma chère. Mais pour tout vous dire, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. »

* * *

Elle savait déjà qu'il allait venir, elle avait entendu sa voix résonner dans le couloir. Elle tremblait, elle aurait voulu fuir et la porte s'ouvrit, claqua, l'emprisonna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? siffla Hermione.

– Très heureux de te revoir également.

– Je ne plaisante pas : tu as entendu Astoria ?

– Oui et apparemment, elle s'est trompée : il paraît que tu n'es pas encore là mais c'est bien toi que je vois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione serra les dents et observa le jeune homme. Il se moquait d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Savoir comment va ma fille, pour commencer.

– Elle ne mange plus, ne parle plus, ne dort plus.

– Ah. »

Silence.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te toucher plus que ça, remarqua-t-elle, glaciale.

– Que veux-tu que je te dise… Non seulement c'est toi la psychiatre, mais pour être sincère, je m'y attendais. Et c'est pour arranger ça que je te paie.

– Tu es son père.

– Et alors ?

– Elle a besoin de toi. On est jeudi, elle est arrivée lundi. Je peux savoir pourquoi ce n'est qu'au quatrième jour que tu viens la voir ? »

Drago haussa les épaules :

« Elle se fiche que je vienne ou pas.

– Ah, tu crois ?

– Elle m'a demandé, peut-être ? »

Hermione étouffa un soupir :

« Non. Elle ne parle pas, je te dis.

– Tu vois ! Et ce n'est pas ma présence qui changera quoique ce soit ! Parce que si tu crois que j'ai eu de longues et profondes conversations avec elle, détrompe-toi tout de suite : depuis ses huit ans, elle ne s'est jamais contentée que du strict minimum.

– Ce que tu peux être con, Malefoy ! »

Drago tiqua :

« Tu deviens vulgaire. »

Il était resté debout, appuyé contre un mur et observait la jeune psychiatre. Il y avait une lueur au fond de ses yeux, quelque chose qu'Hermione se surprit à craindre. Elle respira et se mit à triturer ses dossiers.

« Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? lâcha-t-elle finalement.

– Non.

– Je ne peux rien faire pour faire tant qu'elle refuse de répondre à la moindre question, tu sais.

– Donne-lui des médicaments.

– Que veux-tu que ça change ?

– Je ne sais pas, Granger ! s'exaspéra Drago. Je ne peux pas l'aider non plus, cette gamine, parce que j'ignore tout autant que toi son foutu problème !

– Mais tu refuses de me parler de sa vie !

– Tout est dans son dossier. »

Alors Hermione devint blême. Elle perdit son calme parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée, parce qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête à voir Drago qui n'avait pas changé, parce qu'en parlant d'Alice elle avait l'impression de parler d'un mort, parce que… parce qu'elle se sentait mal et qu'il n'y avait personne à côté.

« Il n'y a rien dans ce putain de dossier ! siffla-t-elle. Rien, putain ! Et tu le sais parfaitement, Malefoy, parce que c'est toi qui es derrière ce vide ! »

C'était comme s'il n'avait fait qu'attendre cet instant :

« Mais oui, tout à fait ! s'énerva-t-il aussitôt. C'est ma faute, comme toujours ! Après tout, c'est tellement plus simple, n'est-ce pas Granger, de m'en vouloir !

– Je t'en veux ? Moi ?

– Tu balances toutes tes reproches alors que toi, tu ne bouges pas ! Tu n'as jamais bougé, tu n'as jamais pris le moindre risque !

– J'ai pris tous les risques, j'ai failli en crever et toi, tu n'as même pas été capable d'affronter tes tords ! »

Un silence de mort se fit. Hermione hoqueta brusquement et enfonça ses dents dans ses lèvres. Un filet de sang descendit le long de sa gorge.

« On ne parle plus d'Alice, remarqua doucement Drago.

– Non. On ne parle plus d'elle du tout… »

Il soupira. Passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu deux jours plus tôt en compagnie de Pansy. Il se souvint de l'angoisse. Et de la souffrance. Alors il hocha lentement la tête, croisa le regard détruit d'Hermione et posa une main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Je crois que c'est mieux que je revienne demain. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Se contenta de regarder sa silhouette sortir, s'enfuir une nouvelle fois et lorsque la porte se referma, elle se mit à trembler comme jamais.

* * *

Merveilleux tout ça. Oh le petit Drago est vexé, si c'est pas mignon !

Bon, prochain chapitre en tout cas pas avant la semaine prochaine. Mon week-end est bouffé par Marie qui loue le grenier et samedi et dimanche parce qu'on doit faire beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de boulot. C'est très _chiant_. Même si j'aime beaucoup Marie, évidemment :) Donc, histoire à suivre. On va revoir Seamus !

Une petite **review** pour la route ?

Bisous

Ana'


	5. Chapitre V

Hello tout le monde !

Hum, oui, je sais, ça fait perpette que j'ai rien posté et vous avez sûrement tous envie de m'assassiner là maintenant tout de suite. MAIS (parce qu'il y a un mais, tout de même !) j'ai une très bonne excuse : Internet était mort. Eh ouais. Du jour au lendemain, plus rien. Donc, c'était relativement difficile de poster. Y'avait bien le lycée (et qu'est-ce que j'ai glandé au lycée) mais je me voyais assez mal débarquer avec ma petite clé USB et paf, poster mon petit chapitre parce que ça prend du temps pour répondre aux reviews et tout et tout. En plus... Voilà hein.

Dans une semaine, je commence mes examens regroupés. Ah, le bonheur d'être Genevoise ! Si jamais, les examens regroupés, qu'on appelle semestrielles ou trimes, c'est deux semaines sans cours mais avec des examens tous les jours. C'est super, je vous dis. En plus, pour ne rien épargner à mon plaisir, je commence avec les maths. Allez-y, tuez moi maintenant. Vous avez le droit ! Et, après un merveilleux calcul, j'ai aussi découvert qu'il faut que j'ai au moins 5 à mon exam de chimie sachant que ma note à mon dernier exam devrait tourner autours du 2 ou du 2,5 si j'ai beaucoup de chance. 4 étant la moyenne ici. Autant dire que j'en suis assez loin et que je vois mal comment passer de 2,5 à 5. Donc, je n'aurais définitivement pas la moyenne en chimie. Tant pis :D

Je viens de voir l'heure, il va bientôt falloir que je file en cours, donc je vais faire vite.

Merci beaucoup à : **Takinza**, **Capu**, **Azalan**, **Ayanne**, **enoa2**, **lili**, **Nutellah**, **Caella**, **petitefolle**, **Hilaidora**, **Hachiko06**, **littlebeattle**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **Rosaleis**, **Myrka **et **r0z' **!

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Go ask Alice

Certains l'auront reconnus, d'autres pas, donc je précise : ça vient de la chanson White Rabbit, de Jefferson Airplane. Allez l'écouter en lisant, c'est en tout cas cette chanson qui m'a inspiré la fic et, tout naturellement, le prénom de la fille !

**Résumé :** Drago esquissa un geste, mimant un chapeau imaginaire, et s'inclina sans la lâcher du regard : 'Je ne doute pas qu'Alice te fascinera. Tu as toujours aimé ça, les secrets de famille.' HGDM

**Rating : **K.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Alice la sent qui s'agite. De plus en plus, depuis quelques heures, et elle serre les dents, ne comprend pas : parce que l'autre s'affole mais ne vient pas n'arrive pas ou ne veut pas. Et Alice regarde cette belle chambre si blanche et si parfaite où on l'enferme, elle pense à tout cet argent jeté par les fenêtres qui alimente la pelouse trop verte et nourrit les __dix jardiniers. Elle essaie de sortir, elle serre les dents, elle se cogne contre le mur et la vitre ne fait que trembler, et elle frappe, elle frappe encore, elle pleure._

* * *

Drago attendit qu'il fasse nuit avant de ressortir du manoir. Dans l'air glacé, il étouffait. Le vent lui arracha un frisson et il resta quelques secondes, comme une ombre, à observer la lune qui se détachait de l'obscurité. Il resserra sa cape en marchant jusqu'à perdre de vue sa maison puis décida finalement de transplaner devant un bar londonien – décision presqu'amère tant il aurait voulu trouver autre chose à faire.

Dès qu'il poussa la porte, des effluves d'alcools et de fumée le prirent à la gorge et il se sentit aussitôt comme apaisé, face à quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait. Il y avait du monde. Les gens parlaient, riaient, buvaient. Deux ou trois regards le suivirent tandis qu'il allait s'installer au comptoir il commanda un whisky Pur-Feu et s'alluma une cigarette.

Il ne pensait plus à rien. Avait le cœur tremblant et les lèvres sèches mais se sentait étrangement bien. Le bruit de fond venait arracher les images de la semaine de sa tête et c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il se rendait de temps en temps dans des bars, sans but précis si ce n'était de boire un ou deux verre et de s'imprégner de ces ambiances si particulières qui y régnaient.

Le serveur déposa son verre après l'avoir vaguement salué. Son visage ramena Drago à un lointain souvenir, certainement quelqu'un de Poudlard, sans qu'il ne parvienne à y associer un nom. Alors il lança un demi-sourire – par principe – et fit lentement tourner les glaçons qui flottaient dans le liquide ambré avant d'y tremper les lèvres. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge. Il ne s'y attendait pas. C'était plus fort que dans son souvenir et il fit tomber un peu des cendres de sa cigarette sur le bar.

Il resta là pendant plusieurs minutes à boire son whisky et à fumer sa cigarette. À regarder passer les gens, ces visages futiles qui défilaient, qui s'enivraient de désirs ratés puis repartaient. Parfois un prénom venait vaguement s'associer à une tête, un court sourire ou juste un regard appuyé puis il retournait à son verre. Il essayait de se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il voyait. Granger, ce serait pour plus tard. Il n'avait pas le courage, pas ce soir.

Il s'apprêtait à terminer son verre lorsqu'une voix féminine se glissa à ses oreilles et l'arrêta en plein geste. Elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, pourtant. Juste lâché un bonsoir tranquille qu'il avait à peine entendu. Et lorsque Drago se retourna, la première chose qui le frappa, ce fut son sourire. Un sourire hésitant et malicieux à la fois qui se dessinait sur le visage de cette jeune femme qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

« Bonsoir… »

Et le sourire s'accentua. Alors, sans vraiment comprendre, elle lui donna envie de sourire à son tour.

« Vous êtes…

– La secrétaire du docteur Granger que vous avez bien fini mettre au chômage. »

Il rit.

« Vous n'êtes pas venu noyer votre chagrin dans l'alcool, rassurez-moi !

– Oh non ! – elle marqua une pause et se rapprocha du siège vide à côté de Drago – Non, elle s'est contentée de me faire un joli discours sur le respect des consignes avant de se défouler sur le reste du personnel ! »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air narquois :

« Je ne la voyais pourtant pas si colérique…

– Vous la connaissez bien mal, dans ce cas.

– C'est… fort possible. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et, en croisant son regard, ces yeux brillants d'une indifférence travaillée par laquelle elle tentait joliment de cacher son trouble, Drago s'aperçut qu'elle était belle. Vraiment. Pas une de ces beautés marquantes sur lesquelles on s'arrêtait au milieu de la rue et qui frappait alors d'un amour inconditionnel et superficiel, non, loin de là. Elle était belle d'une autre manière, avec son sourire et sa peau blême qui scintillait d'une étrange lueur sous la lumière blafarde. Elle était belle parce qu'à la voir ainsi, immobile et tournée vers lui, il avait eu l'impression de se cogner à son propre reflet.

« Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, déclara-t-il alors.

– Astoria Greengrass. », répondit-elle en serrant la main qu'il lui tendit.

Elle était à peine tremblante. Il finit son verre en une gorgée.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous inviter à prendre un verre ? proposa le jeune homme en désignant le sien vide. Pour me faire pardonner de ce matin. »

Astoria eu l'air sincèrement étonné. Hésita même quelques secondes avant de répondre et Drago fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se retourna et fit un léger signe de tête en direction d'un groupe de jeunes femmes qui sirotaient une Bieraubeurre. Ces dernières lui lancèrent une dizaine de sourire alors elle ramena son regard vers le jeune homme :

« Ce serait avec plaisir. »

Il ne releva pas la vision de ses copines gloussantes et elle s'assit sur l'autre tabouret. Ses pieds touchaient à peine la barre elle se mordilla les lèvres lorsque Drago commanda deux nouveaux verres de Whisky Pur Feu, et fronça le nez lorsqu'il lui proposa une cigarette.

« Merci. »

Elle rapprocha son visage vers la flamme qu'il lui tendit. Après avoir aspiré un peu de fumée, Astoria remercia le serveur d'un signe de tête.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous fumez ? demanda-t-elle.

– Depuis le début de la guerre.

– Oh… »

Il y eut immédiatement comme un froid qui tomba dans la salle. La guerre, rien que ce mot sembla les figer dans un malaise soudain. Elle se racla la gorge, il but un peu de whisky. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Et dans un sens, il lui en voulu de réagir ainsi. De condamner elle aussi la guerre, de chercher comme tous les autres sorciers à l'effacer de sa mémoire. La classer comme quelque chose de surréaliste qui n'était pas vraiment arrivé. Elle avait rougie et lui avait eu envie de crier que oui, la guerre avait existé, vous en souvenez-vous ?

À la place, il murmura :

« Et vous ?

– Depuis la fin de la guerre. »

Sa voix s'était discrètement cassée. Alors Drago réalisa pourquoi son visage ne lui était pas totalement inconnu et il ne lui en voulu plus du tout.

« Vous êtes la sœur de…

– Daphné, oui. Mais, si vous le permettez, je n'aime pas parler d'elle.

– Pourquoi ?

– Elle est partie. Elle s'est mariée. Elle a choisi la lâcheté, c'est un défaut que je condamne particulièrement. La guerre a ruiné ma famille mais elle n'a pas été capable d'assumer : elle a préféré se vendre à un américain de naissance moldue qui n'avait pour lui que de l'argent. Elle a choisi sa cage dorée. Alors elle ne fait plus partie de ma vie. Autre chose ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ecrasa sa cigarette à moitié consommée, but encore. Il eut subitement envie de lui dire. Lui dire tout ce qui tourbillonnait dans l'air sale, lui expliquer comment, pourquoi, ce qui le poussait à avancer et ce qui l'épuisait. Lui raconter ces vieilles histoires qui revenaient parfois le hanter mais à qui il n'avait laissé que la nuit pour s'éclater. Lui parler de ce qu'il avait failli perdre comme de ce qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé. Il y avait quelque chose en elle. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard et cette fois, elle n'essaya pas de sourire.

« Vous venez souvent ici, n'est-ce pas…, dit-il finalement.

– Oui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Si je le savais…

– Vous ne cherchez pourtant pas l'amour entre deux verres…

– Certainement pas, non.

– Alors quoi ?

– Donnez-moi votre main. »

Il obéit et elle lui prit doucement la main.

« Vous sentez ?

– Vous tremblez, remarqua-t-il simplement.

– Vous aussi.

– Peut-être.

– Vous avez peur ?

– Non.

– Je vais faire semblant de vous croire. Pourtant votre réputation n'est plus à refaire… »

Drago hausa un sourcil :

« Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Pourquoi m'avoir abordée ?

– Vous êtes venue toute seule, mademoiselle Greengrass.

– C'est vrai ! – elle rit légèrement – Vous aimez séduire, n'est-ce pas ? Autant que j'aime venir boire et fumer dans ce bar. Entendre les conversations futiles de mes amies que vous avez méprisé au premier regard, ne niez pas, je suis très forte pour observer. Ça fait parti du jeu, vous comprenez ?

– Oui.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi je viens, sinon, je ne serai plus là. Et vous, vous n'avez aucune fierté à ramener chaque soir une fille différente chez vous, mais vous le faites quand même. J'ai entendu parler du fameux Drago Malefoy, j'avoue. Et j'avoue aussi que j'étais curieuse de vous parler.

– Voilà qui est fait. Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant ? On a le choix. Je peux finir mon verre et ma cigarette puis rejoindre mes copines…

– Ou finir votre verre et votre cigarette puis venir chez moi.

– Ça a au moins l'avantage d'être direct.

– Il faut croire que j'ai un peu d'estime pour vous : je vous évite le discours idiot et totalement faux qui convainc généralement les petites écervelées que je ramène.

– Trop d'honneur.

– Je sais. »

Elle rit et finit par lever son verre :

« Aux nuits sans sommeil ! »

Ils trinquèrent. Elle le regarda un instant et repensa à sa sœur et à la guerre – celle qui avait couru dans les villes mais également celle qui avait déchiré sa famille. Alors elle dit :

« Vous ne me rappellerez pas demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et lorsqu'il secoua lentement la tête, il y avait au fond de ses yeux comme une ultime lueur d'espoir.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, elle n'était plus là.

* * *

« Elle est morte ? »

Narcissa pivota sur ses talons, surprise de trouver Lucius assis au milieu de sa cuisine à une heure si tardive.

« Tu ne travailles ?

– Plus tard. Je te demande si elle est morte. »

Son épouse soupira et alla se servir un peu de café :

« Non.

– Mais tu as déjà été la voir, n'est-ce pas ? Cette nuit, enfin ce matin. Comme l'autre fois. Et ne me dis pas non : je t'ai entendu te lever tout comme je t'ai entendu te recoucher. Alors ? »

Elle s'alluma une cigarette :

« Oui, j'ai été la voir. Mais le poison met du temps à agir.

– Combien de temps ?

– Un ou deux jours. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, lui tournant une cuillère dans son café trop amer, elle fumant sa cigarette. Ils ne se regardèrent pas, n'y pensèrent même pas. Et si Lucius sentait le gouffre, il faisait semblant de rien.

« Deux jours, c'est long… Elle doit souffrir. », remarqua-t-il finalement.

Narcissa sourit ironiquement :

« _Vae victis_, tu connais ?

– Malheur aux vaincus.

– C'est la devise que j'applique. »

* * *

En se rendant au travail, Lucius se dit que Melissa n'avait pas toujours endossé le rôle de la vaincue, bien au contraire. Lorsqu'il se souvenait d'elle, c'était comme d'une jeune femme un peu trop prétentieuse qui avait tout pour réussir si ce n'était l'argent. Et malheureusement, dans un monde aveuglé par les apparences, l'argent faisait la réussite. Purement et simplement.

* * *

Lorsque Drago se rendit à l'hôpital, Astoria n'y était pas. Ce fut une vieille infirmière qui le guida à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre de la petite.

« Alice, tu as de la visite ! »

Le ton enjoué de la femme arracha une grimace au père. Il balaya du regard la pièce et mit plusieurs secondes avant de trouver sa fille : elle s'était assise sur son lit, contre le mur, les jambes repliées, et semblaient se noyer sous les couvertures. Elle ne fit aucun geste, ne prononça aucun mot et l'infirmière, après avoir froncé légèrement les sourcils, se tourna vers le jeune homme :

« Je vais vous laisser, Monsieur Malefoy. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à appeler quelqu'un s'il y a le moindre problème.

– Parfait. »

Elle sembla vouloir ajouter autre chose, hésita, plus finit par hausser les épaules et sortit en prenant bien de refermer doucement la porte derrière elle. Alors seulement Drago s'approcha d'Alice et, tirant l'unique chaise vers lui, s'installa en face d'elle. La petite ne bougea pas.

« Alice, tu es fâchée ? »

Elle leva la tête, le dévisagea quelques secondes, puis secoua finalement la tête.

« Bon. C'est joli ici, tu ne trouves pas ? – sa voix avait des intonations presque désespéré il n'avait rien à lui dire, ne voulait pas être ici – Tu as vu le grand jardin ? Tu t'y plais ?

– Non »

Il esquissa un sourire amer à cette réponse :

« Tu devrais. »

Elle haussa les épaules et reprit sa contemplation du mur.

« Alice, dit doucement Drago, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas parler au docteur Granger ? Elle est gentille, non ? Alors pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ? Tu ne veux pas aller mieux ?

– Je veux… ma mère. »

Ce fut dit en un souffle si léger que Drago crut avoir mal compris :

« Pardon ?

– Je veux ma mère, répéta-t-elle.

– Elle est morte.

– Ce n'est pas vrai.

– Elle est morte juste après ta naissance.

– Moi je la sens.

– Ce n'est pas possible. Elle est passée de l'autre côté depuis très longtemps. Narcissa te l'a déjà expliqué.

– Elle ment.

– Comment s'appelle cette femme que tu sens, dis-moi, Alice ?

– Je veux ma mère, dit-elle encore – et cette fois, elle semblait au bord des larmes.

– Son nom, princesse.

– Melissa. »

Il y eut alors un long moment de silence. Puis Drago finit par se lever, faisant crisser la chaise sur le parquet :

« Tu as dit ça au docteur ? Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? »

Sa voix était sèche. Il avait les dents serrées.

« N… non…

– Bien. Ne parles pas trop, alors : c'est dangereux. Je vais partir maintenant.

– Et… ma mère ? »

Elle tremblait. Il la voyait s'agiter sous ses couvertures tandis qu'il atteignait la porte. Drago posa sa main sur la poignée :

« Elle est morte. »

* * *

Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, il ne fut pas étonné de se cogner à Hermione Granger. Elle rougit à peine en l'apercevant et croisa les bras, mine de rien.

« Tu m'attendais, dit-il tranquillement.

– C'est possible.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Elle t'a parlé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Drago ricana :

« Et tu as tout écouté, je n'en doute pas. Alors pourquoi me le demander ?

– J'avais pensé qu'une fois dans ta vie au moins tu aurais pu être sincère.

– Alors tu penses mal. »

Quelques infirmiers passèrent et leurs jetèrent quelques coups d'œil intrigués. Hermione leur répondit d'un regard glacé et, lorsqu'ils eurent disparu au détour d'un couloir, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Drago :

« Qui est Melissa ? »

La réponse fusa sur un ton haineux :

« Personne, Granger. Absolument personne. »

La jeune femme le regarda longuement. Il ne rajouta rien. Sa mâchoire s'était crispée et son regard était creux. Alors elle soupira et se retourna. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Drago lui attrapa brusquement le bras sans qu'elle s'y attende. Elle sursauta comme si on l'avait brûlé, lui fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Il la ramena vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Tu sais, Granger, j'ai passé de nombreuses années à enterrer le passé. Ce qui nous est arrivé, Melissa, Alice, sa mère… Je suis tout à fait au courant que tu as demandé à je ne sais quel idiot d'aller fouiner dans ma vie. Si tu tiens tant que ça à obtenir le dossier privé de ma fille, je ne doute pas que tu y arriveras : vous, les Gryffondor, vous vous croyez invincible ! C'est si futile ! Mais amuse-toi, je ne ferai rien pour t'en empêcher. Sache simplement que tu ne trouveras que ce que moi et ma famille auront bien voulu te donner.

– Pourquoi tu es comme ça, Malefoy ?

– Comme ça comment ?

– Si détestable. »

Il haussa les épaules et la lâcha. Automatiquement, la jeune femme ramena son bras contre son corps et se détendit légèrement.

« Va savoir, Granger. Va savoir. Il paraît qu'on a tous un manque à combler. Parle-moi du tien, ensuite nous verrons bien. Quinze ans, c'est tellement lourd. Tu finiras seule par te détruire à force de tout cacher… »

Elle le regarda partir sans bouger puis, lorsque ses pas se furent définitivement tut dans les couloirs, Hermione regagna lentement son bureau. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et, tandis qu'elle ouvrait le premier dossier qu'elle avait trouvé, une envie aussi subite qu'étonnante la prit du fond des entrailles. Ça lui tordit le vendre, ça lui oppressa la gorge – elle manqua de s'étouffer, voulu la rejeter et se surpris à se ronger un ongle. Elle trembla. Sentit l'angoisse du manque et il n'y eu rien de plus affreux, rien de plus honteux à ses yeux que de retrouver ce besoin évident d'une cigarette après avoir passé quinze années sans fumer.

* * *

Le soir même, lorsqu'Hermione rentra chez elle, elle pleura. Elle pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré, sans s'arrêter, et brûla un à un ses yeux souvenirs, enflamma les photos, les lettres, les articles de journaux, tout ce qui pouvait la relier à avant, et pleura en voyant Harry et Ron dans un cadre, elle pleura en approchant du feu leurs sourires. À la fin, lorsqu'il ne resta plus que des cendres sur sa table de cheveux, elle eut l'impression de s'être exploser le cœur au milieu de sa chambre et resta là, dans le noir, sans bouger.

* * *

Seamus attendit que Gardy soit sortie de leur chambre à coucher pour enfin se plonger dans le dossier d'Alice Malefoy, dossier qu'il venait _malencontreusement_ de ramener chez lui. Il soupira et se massa la nuque en feuilletant rapidement le dossier. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il était censé faire, à présent. Hermione allait être satisfaite, certes, mais une pointe d'inquiétude ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faufiler en lui, se glisser lentement et titiller ses bons principes. Les Malefoy pouvaient être très dangereux, particulièrement lorsqu'on s'en prenait à petits secrets. Il le savait bien, il les avait déjà vus à l'œuvre. Donner ce dossier à Hermione, c'était comme la jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Elle risquait de le payer cher. Et lui aussi.

Seamus hésita encore. Malgré tout son bon sens, le tas de feuille lui brûlait les doigts et la curiosité le dévorait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Il se mordit la lèvre et finit par lire la première page. Alice Narcissa Malefoy, née le vingt-trois juillet 1999 à Wiltshire, au manoir même des Malefoy – évidemment. Ultime descendante de la très noble dynastie des Malefoy et s'ensuivait une longue description sur la famille, faisant référence à divers autres dossiers. Des mots alignés qui sonnaient faux. Mais pas un sur la mère de la petite. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, comme si Alice était apparue seule un bon matin, au milieu du manoir. Les notes, les rendez-vous chez le médecin, tout était signé par une seule et unique personne : son père. À chaque recoin de sa vie n'apparaissait que ce nom, accompagné parfois de celui de Narcissa ou Lucius. Rien d'autre.

Il ne comprit même pas pourquoi il s'étonnait là-dessus. Les Malefoy étaient si doués pour faire disparaître ce qui les gênaient…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix scintillante fit sursauter l'ancien Gryffondor et il referma le dossier d'un coup sec avant de se tourner vers sa femme :

« Ah, tu es là, je… »

Gardénia se tenait appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte – et depuis plusieurs minutes à en juger par sa position – et souriait vaguement :

« C'est la troisième fois que je t'appelle pour venir manger mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

– Rien d'important.

– Tu mens. Aller, laisse-moi voir ! »

Elle avait prit un ton aux accents plaintifs et esquissa une moue boudeuse tout en tendant son cou pour tenter d'apercevoir la lecture de son époux.

« Ce n'est qu'un dossier sans intérêt, Gardy.

– Tu plaisantes ? C'est écrit Alice Narcissa Malefoy en gros sur chaque page et tu oses me dire que c'est sans intérêt ? Je peux savoir depuis quand tu cherches des renseignements sur les Malefoy ?

– Oh tu sais… C'est… Ce n'est pas pour moi.

– Ça concerne Hermione Granger, alors ? »

Seamus se figea :

« Comment… ?

– Il n'y a pas que toi qui lis les journaux dans cette maison, figure-toi. Et j'ai un minimum de cerveau pour faire des liens aussi flagrant que celui-ci. Hermione est la psychiatre d'Alice Malefoy – on ne parle que de ça. Et toi, tu te retrouves avec le dossier de cette gamine. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de t'en mêler ? »

Elle reçut un haussement d'épaule pour toute réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

– Le nom de sa mère.

– Tu veux parler de Lena Winst ? »

Il y eu brusquement un profond silence dans toute la pièce. Seamus dévisagea Gardy qui fronça les sourcils et un malaise prit forme. Il s'accentua lorsque le jeune homme lui demanda lentement de répéter. Lena Winst. Le nom ne sonnait pas inconnu à ses oreilles.

Alors brusquement il s'en souvint. Lena Winst. L'été 1999, les sourires froids dans les rues et les histoires qu'on avait pris soin de cacher. Et cet été là, elle était également morte.

* * *

Gniack.

Au prochain chapitre : Hermione, Seamus et Gardy ; Hermione et Drago ; Alice ; et tout les autres (ce qui veut dire que je ne sais pas encore, donc **xD**) Je ne sais pas si je l'écrirai vite parce qu'il va quand même falloir que je me remette à bosser et qu'ensuite c'est Noël, je pars (et c'est bientôt mon anniversaire aussi ! Le 20 décembre même !), et qu'ensuite... Les profs aiment nous mettre des examens à la rentrée. Mais je vais quand même essayer de faire vite.

Une petite **review** avant ma mort ?

A bientôt

Bisous

Ana'


	6. Chapitre VI

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Oui, oui, je sais, ce chapitre est minuscule. Trois misérables petite pages sur word (mais trois pages remplies quand même !). Sauf que c'était ça ou rien du tout alors je me suis dis : autant poster ça même si tout le monde va hurler ! Donc, je n'ai pas encore commencé mes examens, je commence lundi. Et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont souhaiter bonne chance ! J'en aurais bien besoin je crois...

Bref. Wow, c'est tard. J'vais pas tarder à aller dormir.

Alors merci à : **Rosaleis** sans qui rien ne serait terminé ce soir, **Basmoka**, **Sarah2405**, **petitefolle**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **Madame P**, **dramionne**, **Takinza**, **enyce-girl**, **Maryliiiiiine**, **Hachiko06**,**nini**, **littlebeattle**, **enoa2**, **Capu**, **Margaux.R.**, **Caella**, **Crunchies**, **Hilaidora**, **TitePlume**, **loulou**, **Roze Potter** et **guymiokis **pour leurs reviews !

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Go ask Alice

Certains l'auront reconnus, d'autres pas, donc je précise : ça vient de la chanson White Rabbit, de Jefferson Airplane. Allez l'écouter en lisant, c'est en tout cas cette chanson qui m'a inspiré la fic et, tout naturellement, le prénom de la fille !

**Résumé :** Drago esquissa un geste, mimant un chapeau imaginaire, et s'inclina sans la lâcher du regard : 'Je ne doute pas qu'Alice te fascinera. Tu as toujours aimé ça, les secrets de famille.' HGDM

**Rating : **K.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Seamus sonna. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. De l'autre côté, il n'y avait personne et lui tremblait sous sa cape épaisse. Il était minuit passé et la bise s'infiltrait jusque dans le couloir étroit, glaçant tout sur son passage. Au bout de longues minutes de silence, il ne sut plus quoi faire. Il se dit que peut-être qu'Hermione était sortie boire un verre, ou qu'elle dormait si profondément que rien ne pouvait la réveiller, peut-être… mais au fond de lui, il savait bien que ce n'était rien de tout ça et, en partant, il ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête pour chercher une lumière rassurante à sa fenêtre : il n'y avait rien. Alors il eut l'irrésistible envie de retourner devant l'appartement d'Hermione, d'ouvrir de force la porte et de l'appeler, de l'appeler encore, sans raison, juste pour savoir, pour ne plus avoir cette sensation terrifiante au creux du ventre.

* * *

La sonnette retentit comme une plainte déchirant le silence, un sanglot pétrifiant qui s'allonge, se prolonge et ne meurt qu'à l'ouverture de la porte, entre deux lueurs vacillantes.

Il était là. Il avait ouvert. Les yeux gonflés de sommeil et les joues creuses mais il était là et c'était tout ce qui l'emportait : lui et avec son visage, c'était comme un battement cœur qui revenait, un éclair sur les lèvres. Tout ce qu'elle avait coincé au fond de sa gorge pendant des années vint s'exploser sur le palier en marbre du manoir des Malefoy.

« Granger ? »

Et c'était tellement… sec, tellement froid… Et elle se sentit si stupide, si perdue parmi ses yeux clairs elle se mit à trembler à travers son sourire. Ses pensées se fondirent en un épais brouillard, elle ne réussit pas à parler.

« Je… – elle avait les dents si serrées, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire – Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle… d'Alice… tu sais, j'étais chez moi et… et Alice, je ne peux pas, tu comprends, je…

– Il est minuit et demi. »

Silence. Minuit et demi, et toute son indifférence.

Elle reprit son souffle.

« Je suis désolée.

– Tu l'es un peu trop souvent à mon goût. »

Hermione n'avait jamais entendu tant de froideur dans sa voix depuis Poudlard. Pourtant, Drago reprit la parole après s'être rapidement retourné pour vérifier que personne ne les surveillait :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Granger ? Depuis quand tu te laisses salir de cette faiblesse ridicule ? Depuis quand tu arrives en pleurant devant chez moi ? Je pensais qu'il te restait un minimum de fierté… »

Il ne sut pas pourquoi sa voix avait claqué de façon si amère. Lui-même en trembla, Hermione encaissa et il s'en voulu. Elle était là, tremblante, et elle avait cogné sur le prénom d'Alice, faisant transparaître avec un million de vieux souvenirs qu'il voulait juste laisser brûler. Qu'il avait tout fait pour enterrer au fil des années. Parce que c'était trop tard pour en parler et qu'on ne revenait pas sur la route qu'on s'était tracée. Malgré les erreurs de parcours, il n'y avait plus rien à rajouter et elle n'avait rien à faire devant lui.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander explicitement de partir lorsqu'elle releva la tête :

« Malefoy, tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point je te hais. »

Elle s'était étranglée avec ses mots et pourtant, sa voix avait repris ce son indescriptible qui lui ressemblait tant. Il aurait presque pu en sourire. Soudain, ce n'était plus la même femme.

« Moi aussi, Granger, murmura-t-il. Moi aussi, si tu savais...

– Ce sentiment, ce n'est même plus un plaisir, c'est juste combler un vide. Alors je ne te le dirais qu'une fois. Une seule mais il faut que… que tu m'écoutes. J'ai besoin de toi, Malefoy. Maintenant. J'ai besoin que tu restes, pour la première fois. Tu as failli me tuer, tu le sais, hein ? Tu m'as fait du mal comme personne mais… mais tu m'aimais. N'est-ce pas ? Et ça se voyait mais nous avions tellement peur... Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Ils s'observent alors. Les yeux clairs du jeune homme firent le tour de son visage rond. Ses yeux bruns et ternes, ses cheveux dégonflés et retenus par un chignon, sa peau si pâle… tout en elle était cerné d'une souffrance oubliée.

Alors il dit :

« Entre. Tu vas chopper la mort, dehors. »

Et elle essaya de lui rendre un sourire mais les larmes revinrent et il dû se contenter d'une grimace tremblante.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, elle eut la mauvaise sensation de s'être, seule, rendue prisonnière et elle commença vaguement à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle demanda vaguement si Lucius et Narcissa se trouvaient au manoir tandis que Drago la menait à travers diverses pièces et obtint une réponse négative : à une soirée chez les Parkinson.

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, tu va me le dire ? »

Hermione frôla une chaise du bout des doigts et fut surprise par la froideur du bois. Elle attendit que le jeune homme se soit assis sur son lit pour murmurer :

« Je ne sais plus. »

Et se mordre la langue avant de se reprendre.

« Tu avais raison hier : je ne pourrais pas tenir toute ma vie ainsi. Quinze ans, c'est trop long et les regrets deviennent étouffants. Mais… je ne savais pas… Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé, tu vois, parce que je croyais qu'avec le temps, ça ne ferait plus mal, ça se terminerait…

– Je ne suis pas psy, Granger.

– Il faut que tu récupères Alice, reprit-elle doucement en ignorant les mots de Drago. Ou que tu acceptes au moins de confier sa… guérison… à un de mes collègues.

– C'est toi que je veux. Toi et personne d'autre. Comprends bien : je n'ai confiance qu'en toi. »

Mais il avait tourné la tête pour éviter son regard.

« Malefoy, moi je ne peux pas – sa voix monta d'un ton – Elle a tes yeux, ton visage, ton sourire, chaque trait, chaque courbe me ramène à ton souvenir et… – sans s'en apercevoir, ses lèvres se tordirent en un sanglot silencieux – et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire… de me demander… Tu le savais ! – elle tremblait et Drago fut impressionné par tout ce qui semblait se briser en elle – Depuis le début, tu le savais ! C'était ce que tu voulais ? Dis-moi. C'était à ça que tu t'attendais ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi à moi ? »

Elle criait, enfonçait ses ongles dans sa chair brûlante et aurait voulu le tuer lorsqu'il se releva et la retint par les épaules pour la faire taire :

« Ce n'était _pas_ ma faute. »

Il avait murmuré cette phrase et Hermione s'arrêta subitement. Elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche et la douleur dans sa gorge. Et elle eut peur de ce qu'elle était en train de devenir. Elle avait peur d'elle, de lui, du passé et de la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Il n'appuya pas. Il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient brillants, cernés d'ombres blanches qui tournoyaient et l'emprisonnaient.

« C'était la guerre. », dit-il encore.

Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. La guerre, combien de fois l'avait-on entendu ? Combien de sorciers s'en étaient servis ? La douleur et la terreur. De la lâcheté cachée parmi des morts.

Hermione baissa la tête :

« Oui. C'était la guerre. Mais nos utopies ? Dis, tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas ! Toutes ces vieilles promesses, tu t'en rappelles… Et à présent, qu'avons-nous fait de nos espoirs ? Nous étions deux…

– Deux lâches.

– Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le courage. »

Il la lâcha et se détourna.

« Je ne veux pas revenir là-dessus, Granger. Je ne suis pas plus fort que l'adolescent qui t'as aimé. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer.

– Hermione.

– Pardon ?

– Je… m'appelle Hermione. »

Il y eu un bref silence.

« Non. », déclara-t-il.

Elle eut un souffle de rire moqueur et secoua vaguement la tête. Alors il posa une main sur sa joue et senti sa peau glacée. Elle tiqua à se geste et il se recula, les lèvres serrées. Une nouvelle fois, elle se cogna à son regard, celui qu'elle connaissait si bien. C'était une question d'apparence. La seule raison de mourir. Les sentiments n'étaient qu'à intérieur alors avant tout ne comptait que l'apparence.

« Cette nuit-là, nous sommes tous morts, Granger. Hermione est morte. Ne reste plus que toi et moi mais sous nos apparences, nous ne sommes que des carcasses, nous sommes remplis de vides et en parler ne fera rien changer. Après toutes ces années à nous perdre, que veux-tu reconstruire ? On a fait nos erreurs, il n'y a plus rien à regretter ou à changer parce que c'était il y a quinze ans. J'ai trente-trois ans, à présent, et aucune intention de te guérir.

– Mais c'était nous…

– Oui je sais. Pour toujours et à jamais. Eh bien, il faut croire qu'on a tout donné mais qu'on a fait notre temps. J'ai toujours été le plus faible et toi, tu as toujours trop aimé. »

* * *

La musique était assourdissante et les rires éclataient à chaque coin de la pièce. Narcissa sentait les doigts de Lucius caresser tendrement sa paume dans un geste inconscient et elle se sentit soudain très lasse.

Autours d'elle, les femmes dansaient en prenant soin de faire scintiller leurs diamants sous les lustres tandis que les hommes les suivaient du regard, discutaient entre eux ou fumaient en sirotant un verre. Les célibataires échangeaient quelques remarques et des sourires se distribuaient de toute part. Les bals étaient une façon comme une autre de comparer les Sangs-purs. On déterminait la richesse des femmes à leurs bijoux et celle des hommes à leurs cigares.

S'apercevant subitement de l'heure, Narcissa sursauta et jeta un nouveau regard fébrile à travers la salle. Non, personne ne semblait particulièrement se soucier de sa présence. C'était parfait. On ne s'apercevrait de rien si elle s'octroyait une petite escapade d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Serrant son petit sac contre son corps, elle murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son époux et se glissa jusqu'à la terrasse, fuyant cet endroit qui puait sa propre décadence.

* * *

« Tu crois que… s'il n'était pas mort… on aurait pu devenir quelque chose ? »

Drago était retourné s'asseoir au fond de lit, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement parce que brusquement, ça lui prit au cœur, lui monta à la gorge comme une envie de vomir. Et les images se précipitèrent, tout ce sang, et cette douleur, il était arrivé trop tard et n'avait pas pu rester. N'avait pas eu la force. Détourner la tête et partir lui étaient apparu comme les solutions la plus simple. Oublier. Effacer. Après tout, il n'était bon qu'à fuir. Détruire.

« Je ne sais pas. De toute façon, il est mort. »

Elle serra ses bras autours d'elle-même et détourna les yeux :

« C'est vrai. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne. J'ai fais comme on avait dit et je t'ai haï de m'avoir laissée.

– Je sais.

– Je n'ai pas compris. Bien sûr, c'était la guerre. Bien sûr, les dangers nous guettaient à chaque coin de rue et nous avions tous si peur… mais je… je pensais qu'au moins… tu viendrais.

– Je l'ai fais.

– Non. Tu es entré, tu es sorti. Je t'ai attendu tout le temps, je t'ai appelé souvent. J'ai pleuré entre deux coussins et j'ai eu tellement froid, si tu savais… et je regardais la nuit noire, noire comme le souvenir, et je t'ai souhaité la mort tellement de fois… Puis finalement, j'ai laissé faire le temps. Je suis partie en France et j'ai cru que tout était terminé alors je suis rentrée. Je pensais ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi mais ça aurait été trop simple, n'est-ce pas ? Rien que les journaux citaient ton nom au moins une fois par mois et parfois, je restais pétrifiée dans ma cuisine en pensant que tu ne tarderais pas à épouser Pansy. Ça aurait été si prévisible et au même temps si impossible… ça aurait été comme la parfaite chute à notre indifférence. Mais à la place d'un mariage en grande pompe, il y a eu Alice. Deux ans après notre histoire, tu nous as remplacé et ça m'a fait un de ces mal… – elle eut un léger rire amer et soupira – Deux ans j'ai cru en mourir. Mais non. Finalement, on a bien vieilli, n'est-ce pas ? Et ta fille aussi… »

Il ne répondit pas.

« C'est bizarre, rajouta-t-elle. Nos morts ne bougent pas, la douleur est toujours là et je ne comprends pas. Ça fait trop d'années mais Malefoy, j'ai à nouveau envie de fumer. »

Alors il sourit.

Jamais aucun son que celui de la flamme se dressant fièrement ne lui parut aussi beau.

* * *

La clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte céda. Aussitôt, Narcissa sentit une bouffée d'angoisse s'élever jusqu'à son cœur. Un drôle de sentiment auquel se mêlait une sorte d'excitation malsaine.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de respirer l'air frais qui s'était aussitôt engouffré à l'intérieur de cette petite maison de campagne, vieil héritage oublié de tous. Narcissa sourit. Il s'en était fallu de bien peu pour que Bellatrix ne s'en souvienne.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, elle fit quelques pas en avant et tendit l'oreille avant de commencer lentement à descendre les escaliers. Ses doigts tremblaient. En se concentrant correctement, elle pouvait déjà entendre la respiration de Melissa.

* * *

Dès lors, rien ne fut plus pareil. Les volutes de fumée s'élevèrent élégamment jusqu'au moulures glacées, tourbillonnèrent une dernière fois puis s'y écrasèrent. Hermione percevait ce goût âcre au fond de sa gorge, celui-là même qu'elle s'était interdit depuis des années et se sentit affreusement bien. Tirer sur cette cigarette, tenir ce petit tas de tabac brûlant entre ses doigts, s'enivrer de fumée… C'était raviver les vieux plaisirs, ceux qui l'habitaient lorsqu'elle y croyait.

Alors tout aurait pu s'écrouler parce que plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle se retrouvait et lui reprenait forme. Son regard avait changé et chacun de ses gestes semblaient apaisés. Drago n'avait jamais été le même lorsqu'il savourait une cigarette. C'était comme si, soudainement, il se remettait à respirer et à ressentir.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :

« Je ne voulais pas, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais pris plaisir à te faire du mal malgré tout ce que tu as pu croire. C'était la guerre et nous n'étions que deux gosses perdus dans nos illusions. Je t'ai déteste et je t'ai aimé, comme un fou mais dans tous les cas, c'était voué à l'échec. Les sentiments sont aussi volatils que la vie et je n'ai pas su les retenir. Je n'en ai pas eu la force, tu comprends… Les morts me terrifiaient mais je n'ai jamais su m'y prendre avec les vivants. J'avais peur et toi, tu as toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un qui te rassure, qui vienne de chercher quand tu t'éloignes et qui te prouve qu'il n'aime. Mais je n'ai jamais été comme ça. Avant de partir à ta recherche, je devais déjà me retrouver. Je ne cours pas après les gens et je suis incapable de retenir ceux qui m'aiment. Je reste là, sans bouger pendant que les autres s'essoufflent. Ça ne t'a pas suffit et je te comprends si bien… tu attendais plus que je n'ai jamais pu en donner et tu as eu tord. J'en suis navré. Parce que si j'avais pu, je te jure Granger, je t'aurais donné tellement plus… »

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, elle avait les lèvres serrées et frémissait dans le noir. Elle n'osa pas croiser son regard, s'en voulu, en voulu au monde entier.

« Quand je suis tombée enceinte…

– Quand tu es tombée enceinte, coupa-t-il prestement, tu savais que c'était dangereux. En pleine guerre, à te battre pour une cause idyllique, qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu faire ? A quoi te serais-tu attendu ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'aurait immédiatement su, Potter aussi, on t'aurait voulu et nous serions certainement tous morts. Ta fausse couche était… certainement ce qui pouvait nous arriver de mieux.

– De mieux, répéta-t-elle ironiquement. Oui. Bien sûr. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'ai été soulagée ! Malefoy, bordel, ça a failli me tuer autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Mais évidement, pour toi, aucune responsabilité. Tu as été lavé de tes tords, t'en as eu, de la chance !

– Arrête, siffla-t-il.

– Non. Non, tu n'es pas venu me voir. Plus jamais. Tu m'as abandonné. Ce n'est même plus de la lâcheté, c'est encore pire, c'est…

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? coupa-t-il sèchement. Que j'aille sonner chez Potter : 'Salut, je viens voir Granger, paraît qu'elle a fait une fausse couche. Là, j'ai le Lord qui me colle parce qu'il se doute bien que je ne suis pas complètement un salaud d'assassin mais je vais quand même vous rendre une petite visite, hein ?' Sois un peu réaliste, veux-tu ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre :

« Mais après. Je veux dire, après la guerre. Qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché ?

– Toi aussi, tu aurais pu venir plutôt que de rester seule à me haïr.

– Tu crevais de peur.

– Toi aussi.

– Mais est-ce que tu as des regrets, parfois, Malefoy ? Est-ce que ce mot éveille quelque chose, est-ce que tu connais ce sentiment qui te bouffe du fond du cœur ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pendant de longues secondes, il se contenta de fumer, aspirant de grandes bouffées angoissantes. Puis, lorsque sa Winston ne fut plus qu'un petit tas de cendre brûlant, il haussa les épaules et dit lentement :

« Non. Pas comme tu l'entends. Vois-tu, j'ai désiré certains évènements qui ne se sont jamais produits, j'ai voulu dire certains mots qui ne sont jamais sortis, j'aurais voulu en entendre d'autres, mais au final, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu changer ? Je n'en suis pas plus mal et ça ne sert à rien de regretter. On n'avance pas en se raccrochant au passé. »

Hermione écrasa à son tour sa cigarette à côté de celle de l'ancien Serpentard et vit les mains de se dernier se tendre lorsqu'elle le frôla. Elle accentua son geste. Sa peau était brûlante mais ce fut lui qui lui prit brusquement la main. Il ne la lâcha pas.

« Tu sais, en latin, le mot _desiderium_ signifie au même temps le désir et le regret. »

Drago souleva un sourcil et Hermione esquissa un léger sourire :

« C'est bête, hein. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce qu'un regret sinon un désir suranné ? »

* * *

Le poison avait un goût douçâtre, mélange d'acide et de sucrée. Il glissait entre ses dents l'étouffait. Tout en douleur. Mais Melissa ne tremblait pas. Elle serrait les lèvres et concentrait ses dernières forces. Elle pensait à Alice. La petite, l'innocente Alice. Et à côté d'elle, Narcissa murmurait ses erreurs, encore et encore, et parlait grandeur et justice. Elle, elle rêvait chaque soir de sa mort.

Oh, la jeunesse…. Mais elle avait trente-six ans à présent et ça ne voulait plus rien dire. Élevée dans la haine, elle n'avait rien eu à perdre et tout à vendre. Alors mourir… cette idée ne la touchait plus. Elle se sentait tellement au-dessus, mourir ou vivre, pourvu que les Malefoy ne s'en sortent pas. Alors elle pensait à Alice, sans s'arrêter. Si tout le monde au-dehors l'avait oublié, la petite, elle, la sentait. Et c'était risible, au fond, que l'enfant dont elle avait causé la ruine l'aime autant.

_

* * *

Elle est là. Entre deux souffles, elle entend ses mots et elle ressent ce coup dans l'estomac. Elle arrive et elle s'en va. Melissa. Alice a arrêté de respirer. Elle regarde autours d'elle et sent bien tous ces sorts qui l'empêchent de fuir. Alors elle les déteste tous. Drago, Lucius et Narcissa. Elle les hait sans savoir pourquoi. Elle a besoin de Melissa et Melissa a besoin d'elle. _

_Elle voudrait ne plus jamais avoir peur._

* * *

Miriam Smith était chargée de surveiller le premier étage chaque mercredi soir. En général, il suffisait de faire un petit tour toutes les heures pour avoir l'esprit tranquille et en attendant, les infirmières pouvaient vaquer à diverses occupations.

Les gardes de nuits l'ennuyaient. Il n'y avait rien à faire, juste attendre que le temps s'écoule en ignorant la fatigue. Miriam faisait de grandes enjambées à travers le couloir, se réjouissant d'en avoir terminé pour pouvoir se plonger à nouveau dans un thriller particulièrement bien mené – et Merlin savait combien elle en avait lu ! – et jetait quelques regards rapides à chaque pièce, sans vraiment se soucier de ceux qui pouvaient être enfermé. Deux chambres, puis le repos. Le livre. La réponse à toute l'intrigue.

Mais apparemment, le hasard en avait décidé autrement parce que ce soir-là, lorsque Miriam passa devant la chambre 303, elle s'aperçut qu'Alice Malefoy n'était plus là.

* * *

Ou comment tout casser en trois secondes.

Eh ouais, le chapitre est fini mes amis ! Comment, je suis sadique ? Ben voyons ! Moi j'trouve ça bien d'arrêter ici, ça fait genre on met du suspens gniack ! Héhé.  
Bref, j'ai découvert en causant un peu avec **Rosaleis** que ma fic était bientôt finie. Encore deux chapitres. Ou trois. Triste, hein ? Il faut que je commence à me préparer psychologiquement à ça et commencer à réfléchir à une autre idée de fic.

Enfin, une petite **review** pour la route ?

La suite : après les examens. Donc, dans deux semaines. Peut-être même plus vu que dans deux semaines c'est mon anni donc je ne serais pas chez moi à poster et que le jour d'après, j'pars en vacance. Avec l'ordi, évidemment ! Donc peut-être dans deux semaines et demi. Ou peut-être que je suis inspirée au milieu de cette semaine et j'arrête de réviser la chimie pour écrire la suite. Sait-on jamais !

Bisous

Ana'


	7. Chapitre VII

Oh oui, ce chapitre a traîné à venir.

Le mois entre les vacances de Noël et celles de février, je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas vu passé. C'était des examens dans tous les sens, l'affolement parce qu'une amie partait en Inde et qu'à peu près tout Genève se mobilisait pour la voir donc que je devais me battre me la convaincre de nous rejoindre le samedi avant son départ, trouver un trou, etc. Sans parler des devoirs, des dissertations, des parents qui emmerdent et du chat qui aime bien manger le cordon qui donne internet à mon ordinateur. Et la panne sèche chaque fois que j'ouvrais Go ask Alice sur mon ordinateur.

En ce moment même, d'ailleurs, je suis en train non seulement de poster ce chapitre mais aussi d'essayer de faire une dissertation qui tient la route sur "chacun appelle barbarie ce qui n'est pas de son usage" tout en parlant avec mon meilleur ami de la fille casée avec qui il flirte. Ha. Quelle vie passionante, à une heure du matin, alors que j'ai cours ce lundi-même.

Mais bref ! Le chapitre est là ! contrairement à ma dissertation, huhu.

Merci beaucoup à : **FireFox**, **Lily-My pen is your world**, **Plumiere**, **asbrou**, **Nebulleuse**, **Ayanne**, **Sarah2405**, **Zanon**, **Miss Lilith Samael**, **Azalan**, **petitefolle**, **Roze Potter**, **enoa2**, **Junnie**,**Hachiko06**, **nini**, **lovemistygris**, **littlebeattle**, **Caella**, **Basmoka**, **Rosaleis**, **Capu** et **khalya** !

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Go ask Alice

Certains l'auront reconnus, d'autres pas, donc je précise : ça vient de la chanson White Rabbit, de Jefferson Airplane. Allez l'écouter en lisant, c'est en tout cas cette chanson qui m'a inspiré la fic et, tout naturellement, le prénom de la fille !

**Résumé :** Drago esquissa un geste, mimant un chapeau imaginaire, et s'inclina sans la lâcher du regard : 'Je ne doute pas qu'Alice te fascinera. Tu as toujours aimé ça, les secrets de famille.' HGDM

**Rating : **K.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Narcissa s'alluma une longue cigarette et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle inspira profondément et se détendit. Ce qu'elle appréciait avec Melissa, c'est que tout était fait en silence. Il n'y avait rien à redire, elle la fixait en silence et tout restait propre, digne. Elle savait mourir sans faille, avec cette arrogance connue de sa famille. La jeune femme prenait le poison comme on prenait un verre d'eau, en souriant, presqu'en s'amusant. Elle savait aussi bien que sa tortionnaire qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à mourir. Et Narcissa serrait les dents en attendant.

Elle soupira et s'appuya contre un mur. Au fond, elle ne le montrerait jamais mais cette histoire l'épuisait. C'était comme si depuis longtemps elle avait tourné en rond elle avait su comment faire mais s'était laissée attendrir par son fil. Le même qui, dès qu'il s'apercevait que plus rien n'allait, trouvait tout à fait naturel que sa mère s'en occupe seule. Il était trop occupé à ses problèmes futiles de culpabilité inutile et elle ne comptait plus sur Lucius depuis longtemps : il se contentait de jouer les spectateurs depuis que son nom avait chuté avec la guerre. Avant, restait encore Bellatrix qui s'en sortait joliment mais à présent, enfermée à Azkaban sans aucun risque d'en sortir, Narcissa était la dernière à pouvoir garder un semblant d'honneur dans la famille.

Elle sourit tristement en observant brûler sa cigarette. Elle voyait, parfois, le regard que lui lançait Drago. C'était celui qu'on gardait pour les gens qu'on méprisait. C'était un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir et ne lui en voulait pas. Ou à peine. Parce qu'au fond, jouer à la garce et à la meurtrière ne lui plaisait pas, loin de là. Mais c'était une question de dignité. Il fallait veiller sur ses secrets et si Melissa venait à parler de ce qu'elle savait, ce n'était pas Narcissa qui risquait le plus de couler – après tout, elle n'était plus de la première jeunesse et elle saurait affronter sa déchéance – mais Drago, lui, était encore trop innocent. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'empêchait de se salir les mains. Alors elle y allait. Le sourire aux lèvres mais elle ne tremblait jamais. Elle fumait trop mais personne ne le remarquait alors quelle importance ? Il était aussi faible qu'elle était forte. Elle se demandait parfois si elle ne l'avait pas trop couvé pour qu'il sache si peu s'y prendre.

Avec Lena, par exemple. Quel gâchis, cette pauvre fille n'avait rien cherché. Malheureusement, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de coucher avec elle – elle avait été une perte de temps mais également un bon prétexte et il avait fallu s'en défaire. Elle était morte et ce n'était la faute de personne. Ou presque. Mais quoiqu'elle en dise, quoiqu'elle en pense, Lena n'avait été rien par rapport à Melissa.

Melissa depuis neuf ans. Melissa qui avait bien failli les détruire. Drago n'avait rien voulu entendre mais à présent, il était là, tout en cœur, à aller vers Granger, cette foutue Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il avait engrossé au milieu de la guerre. Narcissa blêmit et serra les dents à ce souvenir. Il était arrivé au manoir un peu trop tard et elle pouvait encore entendre le bruit monstre qu'il avait fait en poussant la porte d'entrée, elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de tabac froid qui avait régné durant deux ou trois jours dans le salon après toutes les cigarettes qu'il avait fumé. Ça avait empesté jusqu'au deuxième étage et lorsqu'elle était descendue, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle.

Enceinte. Un mot à dire qui lui avait brûlé le cœur. Enceinte et lui, l'imbécile, amoureux désespéré se mordant les lèvres et suppliant sa mère de trouver une solution. Un compromis entre ses désirs. Elle avait eu peur. Qui aurait pu être assez stupide pour ne serait-ce que laisser l'idée effleurer son esprit ? Alors elle en avait parlé à Bellatrix.

Drago ne l'avait jamais su. Ni lui, ni Granger, ni personne d'autre. Mais la petite Weasley – à présent, Narcissa pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur la fameuse source de sa sœur – s'en était occupée et joliment, facile à manipuler, elle demandait si peu… c'était parfait.

Il y eu comme le bruit d'une goutte qui s'écrasait sur le toit, au dehors et Narcissa lança son débris de cigarette encore brûlant à ses pieds. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un autre son étrange se fit entendre. Elle se tendit et se colla contre le mur, tous ses sens aux aguets.

Il y avait quelqu'un. Elle sentit son sang se figer et sortit sa baguette en respirant lentement. Elle plissa les yeux. Là-bas, en haut, une petite lumière s'était allumée. Elle leva la tête et sursauta lorsqu'une deuxième porte claqua.

Des petits pas. Légers, rapides. Et une ombre, toute fine.

Narcissa se crispa.

Alice…

* * *

Hermione attrapa le briquet et le coinça contre son pouce d'une main tremblante. Deuxième cigarette, deuxième angoisse. La flamme s'éleva au milieu de la chambre, resplendissante, et la jeune femme replia ses jambes sur elle-même en la laissant mourir. C'était devenu comme un besoin vital. Elle fumait et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de tenir ce bout de rien, brûlant entre ses doigts. Et qu'importait si elle se foutait en l'air… Elle le regarda puis expira.

« Tu n'aurais rien fait et tu n'as pas changé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Haussement d'épaules.

Au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Sa voix était résignée et amère. Le souvenir d'elle murmurant « Tu fumes trop » contre son oreille frappa Drago. Elle avait glissé les mêmes langueurs glacées sur le bout de sa langue et la même odeur âcre avait tourné dans l'air lorsqu'il avait secoué la tête en souriant : « C'est parfait pour moi. Je ne vis que dans les excès, Amour, et tu le sais. » Alors elle avait oublié de ce qu'elle venait de dire et ils cherchaient un autre moyen pour se détruire. Parfois, l'un des deux trouvait un point faible. Il l'exploitait jusqu'à immuniser son partenaire puis tout recommençait.

Voilà. Leur relation n'avait été basée que sur une recherche douloureuse de la souffrance. Faire mal pour ne plus avoir mal. De toutes leurs forces et ils y avaient mis toutes leurs illusions, tous leurs masques.

Puis quelque chose avait dû se briser dans leur accord tacite. Elle était tombée enceinte. Ça n'était pas prévu, aucun des deux n'avait jamais imagé… c'était dangereux et soudain, Drago avait rouvert les yeux. Il s'était aperçu que dehors c'était la guerre, que des morts jonchaient les rues et les souvenirs. Il avait revu son père et ses gants tâchés de sang à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une mission, et sa mère qui serrait les lèvres, qui ne disait jamais rien, se tenait droite et passait derrière pour essuyer les traces d'un coup de baguette. Sa façon à elle de les sauver. Elle n'était pas vraiment mauvaise, elle avait simplement sa propre vision de la vie. C'était dans son éducation.

« Je vais rentrer, déclara brusquement Hermione en se relevant. Demain, je dois me lever tôt et de toute façon… – elle fit un sourire méprisant – tu ne parles plus.

– Bien. Alors au revoir.

– Au revoir. »

Elle serra les lèvres, trembla à peine, et lui lança un regard perçant. Il s'en aperçut et prit le temps de cracher un nuage de fumée avant d'y répondre :

« Je te l'ai toujours dis, Granger : tu en attends trop de moi et ça ne sert à rien. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. »

Hermione tourna la tête et, tandis qu'il écrasait sa cigarette, la porte claqua sèchement. Il entendit ses pas dévaler les escaliers avant de s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité du manoir. Drago soupira et prit délicatement le cendrier en verre pour le vider dans une petite poubelle. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils : la pendule marquait une heure trente-cinq. La réception chez les Parkinson devait être terminée et ses parents auraient dû être rentrés.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à essayer de joindre son père, un bruit se fit entendre au salon et Drago sursauta en entendant une voix s'élever depuis la cheminée du salon. Une voix l'appelant très distinctement. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il reconnu celle du directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique d'Alice.

* * *

« C'est tout de même étrange, je croyais que votre épouse était simplement allée faire un tour dans le jardin pour prendre l'air. Peut-être qu'elle a choisi de rentrer finalement ?

– Mais oui ! Elle s'est peut-être sentie mal ! Après tout, cela ne m'étonnerait pas, elle était très pâle tout le long de la soirée.

– Ou peut-être est-elle simplement allée aux toilettes ?

– Se repoudrer le nez par exemple ? »

Lucius grommela quelques mots qu'aucun Sang-pur ne comprit avant de reprendre contenance et de s'éclaircir la voix. Ils l'observaient tous et il sentit comme un malaise les envahir alors il força ses lèvres à s'étirer en un semblant de sourire et déclara :

« Oui, elle est très certainement rentrée. Je vais y aller également. Merci beaucoup pour cette divine soirée, Frigga. Ce fut un plaisir. »

La mère de Pansy rougit légèrement et minauda un « Oh ! Ce fut de même pour moi, à très bientôt mon cher ! ». Lucius salua encore deux ou trois connaissances – il ne restait plus grand bonne, la plupart était partie à une heure pareille – avant de transplaner.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Narcissa aurait dû être revenue depuis un moment. Que pouvait-elle bien trafiquée avec Melissa, cette fois ? Ou peut-être avait-elle eu un problème, une mauvaise surprise… Il aurait dû écouter sa femme plutôt que de laisser faire son fils et se défaire de cette sorcière immédiatement. Elle était dangereuse – intelligente et rusée, capable de berner de nombreux sorciers.

En poussant la porte du manoir, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. Drago l'attendait, assis sur le canapé. En entendant son père arriver, il se leva et lui lança un regard tremblant :

« Alice s'est enfuie. »

Un silence. Trop long peut-être, puis un tic nerveux agita ses lèvres lorsqu'il reprit, tout doucement, connaissant déjà la réponse :

« Où est Maman ? »

Alors Lucius se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne pensa plus à rien et la question de son fils tournoya dans l'air. Il eut presque envie de rire. Il avait cette boule qui se formait au creux de son ventre et l'envahissait, de plus en plus puissante. Rire puis aller vomir. Il serra les lèvres et respira un coup avant de lever les yeux vers ceux du jeune homme :

« Va chercher ta baguette immédiatement. Narcissa est avec Melissa.

– Pardon ?

– Ne fais pas celui qui ne sait rien. »

Drago se crispa :

« Et Alice ?

– Je te laisse déduire où elle se trouve. Merlin, cette histoire ne pouvait pas bien se finir. Si seulement…

– On ne peut pas partir. Les Aurors ne vont pas tarder à venir surveiller la maison. Ils disent qu'Alice est dangereuse et que nous devons faire extrêmement attention, dit-il d'une voix morne.

– Évidemment… »

– Tu as laissé Maman y aller seule…, rajouta furieusement Drago. Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? »

Lucius se crispa :

« Et toi, alors ? Qu'as-tu fais ?

– Il faut retrouver Alice.

– Non. Je me fous de ta gamine et je me fous des Aurors qui arrivent. Melissa est toujours vivante, tu comprends ? Elle est toujours vivante et Narcissa n'a jamais été une sorcière puissante. »

Drago ne répondit rien.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit la porte de son appartement, deux surprises l'y attendaient : la première était une petite lettre sur laquelle elle trébucha en entrant, qui avait été glissée le soir-même par Seamus, comme elle pu le déduire en apercevant l'écriture qui ressemblait plus à un brouillon qu'à un assemblage de lettre. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, quelques mots qu'elle déchiffra avec difficulté : _La mère d'Alice, d'après les journaux de l'époque, était Lena Winst. Elle est morte et on a longtemps soupçonné les Malefoy de s'en être débarrassé : sa mère était une moldue espagnole. S'il te plaît, prends soin de toi._

Elle répéta ce nom dans sa tête mais il ne lui dit absolument rien. Elle l'enregistra tout de même dans un coin de sa mémoire et s'apprêtait à aller se faire un thé lorsqu'elle remarqua l'immense hibou planté au milieu de son salon, qui la dévisageait d'un air hautain. Elle blêmit en reconnaissant celui de l'hôpital.

D'un geste rapide, elle détacha le morceau de parchemin accroché à sa patte et lut la lettre du directeur. Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter. _La petite Malefoy a disparu. Venez au plus vite._ Il n'y avait rien à rajouter, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient redouter se trouvait là, réuni en une dizaine de mots. Elle soupira et posa la lettre sur une table avant de se frotter les yeux. Hermione était épuisée et ne se sentait pas la force d'aller en urgence à l'hôpital subir tous ces interrogatoire, se battre pour expliquer à des Aurors incompétent qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler d'Alice – ce qu'ils avaient un peu trop tendance à oublier – et assumer le désastre face aux journalistes qui n'allaient certainement pas tarder à être au courant.

À la place, elle pensa à Malefoy qu'elle venait de quitter et se crispa. Il devait être au courant, à présent, et il fallait qu'elle aille le voir. Après tout, Alice était sa fille et il devait bien avoir une idée des endroits où elle avait pu se réfugier. Sa gorge se serra et elle eut un affreux sentiment d'avoir échouer qui l'envahit.

Elle aurait dû soigner Alice. L'aider, au moins. Mais la petite n'avait jamais rien dit et elle n'avait servi à rien. Au même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment essayé tant cette enfant lui donnait envie de vomir. Alors voilà, elle avait échoué, n'avait rien réglée et Alice s'était enfuie. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, elle n'avait pas voulu.

Hermione hésita puis transplana. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle retrouva pour la deuxième fois à sonner chez les Malefoy.

* * *

Ce fut le long gémissement de son père qui fit sortir Astoria de son sommeil. Elle frissonna dans la nuit et mit quelques secondes avant de trouver le courage de repousser ses couvertures. Le sol était glacé lorsqu'elle y posa les pieds et un courant d'air s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte.

Le plancher grinça sous ses pas et les gémissements de son père s'accentuèrent. Elle ouvrit délicatement sa porte et se glissa dans le couloir obscur. Un petit halot de lumière s'éleva de sa baguette et la jeune femme monta prudemment les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Niclas Greengrass.

« Père ? »

Il leva des yeux douloureux vers elle en l'apercevant :

« Ma petite…

– Père, veux-tu que j'appelle un Médicomage ? »

Il parut aussitôt affolé à cette idée et Astoria pu voir qu'il tentait rapidement d'évaluer à combien de Gallions cela leur reviendrait de faire venir quelqu'un. Elle se mordit la langue en entendant sa voix fatiguée.

« Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien, je… »

Une nouvelle vague de douleur lui tordit brutalement le ventre et il dût serrer les lèvres pour ne pas crier. À bout de souffle, il répéta :

« Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un Médicomage. »

La jeune femme prit la carafe d'eau posée à son chevet et remplit un verre. Puis elle s'assit au bord de son lit et lui tendit le liquide. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle le fit boire, délicatement, sans dire un mot. Il sembla s'apaiser et ferma les yeux.

« Tu perds ton temps à t'occuper de moi, dit-il doucement.

– Non. »

Il esquissa un sourire amer :

« Je suis vieux. Je ne vais pas tarder à rejoindre ta mère et je ne veux pas que tu pourrisses ta jeunesse pour moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, Astoria. Tu devrais peut-être rejoindre ta sœur en Amérique… tu te trouverais un bon époux qui ne saurait pas à quel point notre nom a été déshonoré durant cette guerre. Tu pourrais recommencer… réussir.

– Je n'ai pas besoin ni d'argent ni de reconnaissance, Père. Cette vie est la mienne.

– Mais tu te contentes de la subir. Tu mérites tellement mieux… Si j'avais pu… Si nous n'avions pas tout perdu tu aurais pu faire un bon mariage… »

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de continuer. Elle passa un chiffon mouillé sur son front avant d'y déposer un baiser :

« Ne t'en fais pas. Un jour je me marierai et tu seras fier. Un jour notre nom ne sera plus une honte. Je te le promets. Rendors-toi à présent. Il est tard. »

* * *

Ce fut Lucius qui lui ouvrit la porte et Hermione se sentit rougir. Dans un premier temps, il sembla surpris et ne bougea pas. Puis il finit par hausser les épaules, la dédaignant ouvertement, et détourna la tête :

« La psy est là. », annonça-t-il d'une voix sèche à Drago.

Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste. Il se contenta de lever un sourcil et lança :

« Eh bien, laisse-la entrer ! Que veux-tu que je te dise… »

Il semblait aussi furieux que son père. Lucius serra les dents et se déplaça de quelques centimètres pour la laisser passer avant de refermer brusquement la porte. Hermione ne mit pas une seconde de plus pour regretter d'être là. Les deux hommes la dévisageaient et elle baissa légèrement la tête :

« J'ai appris qu'Alice s'était échappée de l'hôpital.

– Ah, vous aussi ? »

Elle ne releva pas.

« Je… J'ai pensé que je devais venir. Pour vous aider ou…

– Si vous me le permettez, mademoiselle Granger, coupa froidement Lucius, je ne vois pas très bien de quelle façon vous pourriez nous aider à présent. Vous étiez censée soigner Alice et, à moins que vous ne sachiez où se trouve cette foutue gamine…

– Ce n'est pas une foutue gamine ! s'énerva Drago.

– Pardon – son père se racla la gorge et lui lança un regard haineux – Cette adorable enfant qui ne nous a jamais apporté que de la joie et du bonheur. »

Hermione vit les poings du jeune homme se serrer mais il préféra se taire. Question d'apparence. Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, elle se décida à ignorer le patriarche. Elle s'avança vers lui et dit rapidement :

« Je pense que cette fuite a un grand rapport avec sa mère. »

Lucius toussota à ses mots et regarda l'heure qu'affichait la pendule. Il aurait voulu faire disparaître cette idiote immédiatement.

« Il faudrait que je sache… comment est-elle morte ? »

Il y eut un petit silence. Drago échangea un léger regard avant son père puis se tourna vers la jeune femme :

« Qui t'a dit qu'elle était morte, Granger ?

– J'ai certaines sources, déclara-t-elle.

– Tiens donc ? Des sources ! Rien que ça…, ironisa-t-il.

– Je sais qu'elle s'appelait Lena Winst.

– Qui vous a parlé de Lena ? », s'exclama aussitôt Lucius.

Drago se leva et fit signe à son père de se calmer.

« Assieds-toi, Granger, ordonna-t-il ensuite. Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais plus entendu parler de Lena. Je présume qu'elle était mieux qu'une autre, n'est-ce pas ? – Lucius l'ignora superbement – Tu as fouiné, c'est bien. Il suffisait de faire marcher de vieux souvenirs mais si c'est tout ce que tu as pu trouver, c'est que tu es aussi manipulable qu'une autre. C'est dommage, j'en attendais plus venant de toi.

– Drago…, grinça son père.

– De toute façon, elle finira par le savoir et elle ne bougera pas d'ici avant. Elle est têtue comme une mule.

– Merci, Malefoy. Ton compliment me va droit au cœur.

– Ose seulement dire le contraire ! Et assieds-toi, par Merlin ! »

Lucius se rapprocha et se racla la gorge :

« Si je peux me permettre, avant que tu commences à détruire définitivement notre famille, j'aimerais savoir si les Aurors sont en route. »

Hermione haussa les épaules :

« Je ne pense pas mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. Pour le moment, ils sont certainement à l'hôpital.

– Hôpital qui va m'entendre, d'ailleurs !

– Ce n'est pas normal. Il y a un sortilège qui empêche quiconque de transplaner et une alarme bloquant toute possibilité de s'enfuir si jamais quelqu'un, par miracle, arrive à briser une vitre, ce qui ne s'est jamais produit. Je ne sais pas comment Alice a pu s'enfuir mais… le pouvoir d'un sorcier seul n'est pas assez puissant pour réussir un tel exploit. Encore moins celui d'une enfant.

– Tu penses que nous y sommes pour quelque chose alors ? », demanda froidement Drago.

Hermione grimaça et le fusilla du regard :

« Non. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, je ne suis pas stupide : Alice souffre, à première vue, d'un dédoublement de personnalité.

– Une folle, donc, déclara Lucius.

– Mais, voyez-vous, je ne pense pas que ce soit une histoire de schizophrénie, en fin de compte.

– Va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée, Granger.

– Très bien. Alors qui est sa mère ? Lena ? »

Drago haussa les épaules et échangea un nouveau regard lourd de sens avec son père. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Hermione remarqua que l'un comme l'autre portaient une cape et semblaient prêts à sortir. Elle se figea :

« Vous alliez quelque part ?

– À l'hôpital. », rétorqua calmement Lucius.

Mais sa réponse sonnait fausse. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en sortit deux. La première qu'il tendit à son fils et la deuxième qu'il alluma prestement.

« Vous êtes pire que Potter, lâcha-t-il en crachant un nuage de fumée. Je l'ai toujours dit mais évidemment, personne ne m'écoute jamais dans cette maison.

– J'ai eu une aventure avec Lena, déclara Drago au même instant.

– Assez pour qu'elle tombe enceinte ?

– Non.

– Elle n'était pas de Sang-pur, déclara Lucius.

– Non, c'était une gentille fille. Ça faisait bien, après la guerre, pour notre image. Et elle, elle avait des rêves de grandeurs. D'amour et de famille. C'était… utopique. »

À ces mots, Hermione tiqua. Drago ne s'en aperçut pas et continua :

« Ça n'a pas duré. Ça ne pouvait pas. J'ai rencontré la mère d'Alice avant de rompre avec Lena. Elle est tombée très rapidement enceinte et… tout s'est passé très vite. Elle en savait trop sur nous, sur la guerre. Lena, elle, est morte. Alors, une fois Alice née, elle a été un bon prétexte. Nous nous sommes chargés de lâcher deux ou trois rumeurs et d'effacer les traces sur les documents importants. L'échange était fait et nous avons fait en sorte que la mère d'Alice se taise. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça en avait l'air… »

Lucius fit tomber un peu de cendre puis dit doucement :

« Drago, il est tard. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se releva aussitôt.

« Bien. Je suis navré, Granger, mais je vais devoir te demander de partir : nous avons quelques petites affaires urgentes et très importantes à régler. Mais ne t'en fais pas : je passerai à l'hôpital demain matin, dès la première heure, pour parler à ton foutu directeur. Apprendre que ma fille a réussi à s'enfuir, avec le prix que je paie…

– C'est Melissa, que tu vas voir ? »

Drago se figea.

« Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Va savoir.

– Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

– Non.

– C'est elle, n'est-ce pas, sa mère ? C'est elle qui la hante et c'est grâce à elle qu'Alice a pu transplaner. »

Lucius blêmit légèrement et Hermione se mordit la lèvre :

« Comment est-ce possible, Malefoy ? Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça, et pourquoi ? – puis elle sembla brusquement prendre conscience que quelque chose d'autre clochait dans le salon et elle s'interrompit – Pourquoi ta mère n'est pas là ?

– Je ne vois absolument pas de quel droit vous voudriez savoir où se trouve ma femme, s'interposa Lucius.

– Je croyais que tes parents étaient ensemble à une soirée… »

Il manqua de s'étouffer à ses mots :

« Comment est-elle au courant ? », siffla-t-il en direction de son fils.

Ce dernier évita son regard :

« Aucune importance. »

Alors Hermione reprit, plus doucement :

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir. Je peux t'aider. Je peux vous aider. Si c'est elle, si c'est Melissa… alors c'est qu'elle est extrêmement puissante, bien plus que nous tous réunis. »

Drago croisa son regard. Suppliant. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Lucius secoua la tête et déclara subitement, avant que son fils n'ait eu le temps de céder :

« Melissa ne peut pas être puissante à l'heure qu'il est. C'est impossible, elle devrait être mourante si ce n'est déjà morte ! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qui s'est passé, vous ne connaissez ni les raisons, ni rien de cette histoire.

– Mourante à cause de quoi ?

– De poison, mademoiselle Granger.

– Et c'est votre femme qui s'en charge. »

Lucius lui lança un regard ironique :

« Quelle merveilleuse déduction !

– Alors elle est avec Melissa.

– Oui.

– Dans ce cas, laissez-moi venir. Je ne parlerai pas, vous le savez. Je me fiche de connaître les crimes que vous avez commis pour en arriver à une telle situation, je veux juste… être utile. Je veux aider Alice. S'il vous plaît. Vous pourrez me haïr toute votre vie, ça n'a pas d'importance pourvu que… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et il contempla pendant plusieurs minutes la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Au bout de ses doigts, la cigarette s'était consommée d'elle-même et tomba en cendre sur le tapis. Alors Lucius échangea un regard avec son fils, puis finit par esquisser un léger mouvement de la tête et dit, d'un air extrêmement las :

« Bon… Au point où on en est… »

Et Hermione se sentit affreusement mal :

« Vous l'aimez.

– Moi ? J'ai fais toute ma vie avec cette femme. Un jour vous comprendrez. »

* * *

Et ce souvenir éclatant, qui s'explosa dans ses oreilles… _« Tu fumes trop. À ce stade, ce n'est plus un plaisir, c'est combler un vide. Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien ? Qu'il est mort et qu'il ne reviendra pas ? » _Hermione sourit et acquiesça lentement.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Une bonne chose de faite !  
(euh, oui, la phrase en italique est bien hors sujet, mais comme le disait **Rosaleis** : vous devez être habitué, maintenant, à mes phrases hors sujet...)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir autant fait attendre !

Une petite **review**, tout de même, avant de partir se changer les idées ?

Bisous

Ana'


	8. Chapitre VIII

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus touché à Go ask Alice.

Du coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. J'ai toujours détesté les auteurs qui ne terminaient pas leur fic, je ne voulais pas faire la même chose. C'est pour ça que j'ai repris l'écriture, même si, bon, je ne vais pas mentir, j'aurais pu arrêter direct sans vraiment de raison. Juste que cette fic était très brouillon, je m'en suis rendue compte en la relisant. Le problème était simple : je m'étais lancée dedans sans plan, sans exactement savoir où j'allais. J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, bien sûr, mais au bout d'un moment, ça coinçait. C'est normal.

Alors, il y a un an, je l'avais réécrite. J'avais tout repris depuis le début, ça m'avait pris beaucoup de temps, et je voulais la finir mais à nouveau, je bloquais pour le dernier chapitre. Du coup, je n'avais pas posté ce chapitre-ci parce que je me disais que tant que je n'aurais pas la fin, ça ne servait à rien si ce n'était vous faire attendre encore plus. Sauf que le dernier chapitre n'est jamais venu et hop, un an de plus est passé ^^ J'avais d'ailleurs arrêté d'écrire sur HP, j'ai travaillé sur une nouvelle originale qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps mais aussi où je me reconnaissais plus parce que bon, en deux ans, les gens changent.

Et puis finalement j'ai eu envie de reprendre. Et je ne voulais pas laisser cette fic incomplète.

Je vous poste donc ce chapitre avec toutes mes excuses. Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews en plus. J'ai très peu de temps en ce moment même si, je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment une excuse. Mais c'est dur de se replonger dans une histoire à laquelle on n'a plus touché depuis deux ans. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a été écrite par quelqu'un d'autre.

Si jamais, j'ai modifié certains passages. J'ai reposté les chapitres, Astoria est apparue, un peu par hasard mais pas trop quand même. Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de relire les chapitres précédents pour comprendre mais, si jamais vous en avez envie, je pense (j'espère !) que ce sera plus clair :) De toute façon, vous avez enfin toutes les explications, le dénouement.

Que dire de plus ? Je m'excuse mille fois. Je ne sais pas combien de gens suivent encore cette histoire. J'espère, pour ceux qui ne se sont pas lassé d'attendre, que ça ne vous décevra pas trop. En plus, Hermione et Drago n'apparaissent qu'à la toute fin du chapitre, et à peine. Ils ne finiront pas ensemble, vous l'avez compris, je pense... J'ai presque tout axé sur Narcissa. Elle a joué le rôle le plus important dans cette fic, c'est à elle qui revient l'honneur de tout expliquer ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé de reviews depuis le dernier chapitre. C'est pour eux que j'ai continué, que je me suis entêtée devant ma page blanche !

Alors voilà. Enfin je poste et je vous laisse lire :)

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Go ask Alice

Certains l'auront reconnus, d'autres pas, donc je précise : ça vient de la chanson White Rabbit, de Jefferson Airplane. Allez l'écouter en lisant, c'est en tout cas cette chanson qui m'a inspiré la fic et, tout naturellement, le prénom de la fille !

**Résumé :** Drago esquissa un geste, mimant un chapeau imaginaire, et s'inclina sans la lâcher du regard : 'Je ne doute pas qu'Alice te fascinera. Tu as toujours aimé ça, les secrets de famille.' HGDM

**Rating : **K.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Narcissa avait le cœur battant et le souffle court. Elle ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes, juste le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, et sentit les millions de petites pierres qui formaient le mur s'enfoncer dans son dos mais ce n'était rien, cette douleur, ce n'était rien du tout.

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette se mirent à trembler au moment même où un éclair vert illumina toute la pièce. La lumière lui brûla les yeux et elle se colla contre le mur, plus fort, comme si elle pourrait le traverser et disparaître.

Elle ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas possible. Alice ne pouvait pas être là. Comment aurait-elle pu trouver les forces ? Elle ne pouvait pas parce que Melissa… Melissa était mourante, n'est-ce pas ? Et la peur lui tordit subitement le ventre. Un doute affreux. Elle l'avait vu, elle le savait, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Dans une heure, Melissa ne ferait plus parti de ce monde. Elle était déjà si faible… Alors comment Alice avait-elle fait ? Narcissa voulut faire un pas mais quelque chose en elle l'en empêcha.

Elle était seule. La vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Elle avait joliment sous-estimé Melissa. Elle avait cru que, la jeune femme prisonnière et Alice en hôpital psychiatrique, il n'y avait plus rien à craindre. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait comprit que Melissa maîtrisait la petite mais, en l'affaiblissant, elle s'était dite qu'elle ne pouvait plus être bien dangereuse. De plus, Granger, bien qu'étant une petite Sang-de-Bourbe, devait avoir trouvé le moyen d'arranger l'état de l'enfant. Mais non. Cette garce, cette femme qui mourrait bientôt au fond de cette cave lugubre, avait continué à se servir d'Alice et, dans un dernier élan de désespoir, avait réussi à trouver assez de forces pour la faire venir. C'était son ultime vengeance : elle allait mourir mais refusait d'être la seule.

Narcissa se mordit les lèvres et fit glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts. Un second éclair plus proche – elle ne bougea pas – et des pas. Des pas rapides qui descendaient. Puis une respiration sifflante, qui semblait se briser dans le silence de la nuit. Et à entendre ce petit souffle cassé, Narcissa comprit brusquement qu'Alice avait peur. Qu'elle ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle ce qui se passait mais qu'elle sentait un danger, une voix qui lui disait de protéger Melissa et que la situation la terrorisait. Elle lui avait échappé depuis plusieurs années. Elle n'avait que treize ans et s'était perdue quelque part, entre les reproches silencieux et les apparences. On lui avait sans cesse reproché son existence et Narcissa sourit : elle tenait là son point faible. Son issue de secours.

Elle se décala légèrement :

« Alice ? »

Aucune réponse mais les pas s'arrêtèrent et la respiration s'accéléra.

« Alice, je sais que c'est toi. Sais-tu ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, ma chérie ? As-tu seulement une vague idée ? Tu ne veux pas me faire du mal, n'est-ce pas ? Au fond de toi, je sais bien que tu ne le veux pas. As-tu pensé à ton papa ? Il ne voudrait pas lui non plus, qu'on me fasse du mal. Il risquerait de se fâcher, tu le connais, il tient beaucoup à moi. Alors tu sais que tu risquerais de le perdre, Alice ?

– Mais tu l'as perdu, toi aussi. »

Elle sursauta alors. Ne s'y attendait pas. La voix de la petite était proche, beaucoup trop proche.

« Moi ? Mais non, chérie. Je ne lui ai jamais fais de mal. »

Elle fit un pas.

« Tu es en train de tuer ma mère.

– Ta mère ! »

Narcissa eut un rire amer et désespéré. Elle ne sentait plus son cœur battre. Quelques minutes plus tôt il était parti au galop mais à présent, il ne restait plus qu'un profond silence envahissant. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre jouait sa vie. Elle connaissait le danger mais l'idée même de mourir lui semblait totalement impossible. Pas elle, pas ici. Pas de façon si pitoyable et soudain, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle voulait juste que tout s'arrêter pour se défaire de ce petit contretemps.

« Ce n'est pas ta mère ma chérie. Ce n'est qu'une inconnue, une femme qui a cherché à nous détruire. Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Ne t'a pas raconté combien elle nous haïssait ? »

Un petit silence. Puis la réponse, incertaine :

« Toi tu me hais encore plus.

– Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Alice se rapprocha à son tour et sa voix se fit sifflante :

« Tu mens. »

Narcissa frôla de sa main le mur qui la cachait de l'escalier. Elle s'était seule rendue prisonnière et n'avait plus aucun moyen de sortir de cette cave obscure tant qu'Alice se tiendrait au-dessus. Elle eut envie d'une cigarette et s'humecta les lèvres.

Elle était fatiguée de toute cette mise en scène. Cet après-guerre lui avait bouffé toutes ses forces. La chute libre puis la remontée. Retrouver la place qu'on leur avait volée avait été une épreuve longue et difficile. Il y avait les Weasley à descendre de leur piédestal – ces imbéciles qui se croyaient meilleurs qu'eux sous prétexte qu'ils avaient combattu aux côtés d'Harry Potter – et tous les autres idiots de leur genre qui peuplaient le ministère. Et le regard public. Il n'y avait rien de plus traître que les apparences et Narcissa ne le savait que trop. Il suffisait de bien peu pour faire basculer une image d'un côté ou d'un autre. Et à présent, que lui restait-il de ces maux vaincus ? Ils avaient retrouvé leur place, leur cage dorée comme le disait si bien Lucius lorsque son mépris débordait.

Et cette petite qu'elle se retrouvait à craindre, elle ne l'avait jamais haïe. Au contraire. Souvent, lorsque tout le monde dormait, elle s'était posée près de son lit et l'avait observé dans l'obscurité. Elle connaissait chaque trait, chaque courbe de son petit visage allant de ses longs cils que ses yeux gris clairs illuminaient jusqu'à son petit menton pointu et ses lèvres qui grimaçaient discrètement lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait. Alice était le portrait de Drago et cette raison suffisait à Narcissa pour qu'elle ressente de la tendresse à l'égard de l'enfant. Même si, à travers elle il y avait Melissa, elle savait que la situation aurait pu être pire : l'enfant de cette Sang-de-Bourbe aurait pu survivre et là, Merlin, ils seraient tous morts. Alors qu'Alice… Il y avait eu une époque où elle riait comme les autres enfants et dévalait les pentes en courant. Une époque où elle fronçait son petit nez et suppliait sa grand-mère pour obtenir de ce que son père lui avait refusé et où elle donnait un baiser à son grand-père pour le convaincre de lui lire une histoire.

Il y avait eu une époque sans Melissa. Puis cette femme avait ressurgit et avait brisé tout ce que Narcissa avait construit. Elle n'avait rien vu venir au début. Elle ne l'avait perçu que comme une faible menace dont on se défait facilement, qu'on écarte au moindre mot. Melissa était arrivée dans la famille où moment où cette dernière était le plus déchirée, où chacun d'entre eux avait besoin de s'éloigner et de se raccrocher en une autre vérité. Lucius s'était plongé dans son travail, Narcissa fumait trop et Drago… Drago étaient exsangue. Il avait trop de souffrance, de regrets et de remords les hontes passées l'encerclaient, planaient au-dessus du manoir. Elles le bouffaient. Trop de jeunesse perdue qu'il cherchait désespérément à retrouver à travers les femmes. La guerre était finie, Granger était partie alors il fumait, trop, à l'image de sa mère.

Melissa avait sonné à leur porte et elle était belle, elle était rayonnante et avait cette façon de faire comme si rien n'existait que le présent. Un sourire éclatant et de bonnes manières. Parfois, elle récitait d'anciens poèmes, parlait littérature et lançait des défis à la culture de Drago. Elle savait séduire et se laisser aller. Chacune de ses journées passaient comme si la guerre n'avait jamais existée et c'était ce dont Drago recherchait.

Narcissa l'avait méprisé dès qu'elle était rentrée mais n'avait rien dit. Cependant, lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, elle l'avait haït. De toutes ses forces, elle avait souhaité sa mort et, si ça n'avait pas été pour son fils et l'enfant à naître, ne se serait pas gênée pour se débarrasser de cette femme. Quelque chose, dans son comportement, sonnait faux. Parfois, Melissa la regardait du coin de l'œil et semblait attendre qu'elle parte. Souvent, Narcissa la retrouvait là où elle ne devait pas être. Et en s'intéressant de plus près à elle, Narcissa s'était souvenue d'une vieille histoire.

C'était Bellatrix qui la chuchotait dans le noir en secret.

Ça commençait lorsqu'on sentait venir la première guerre, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres rassemblait ses fidèles un peu partout en Angleterre. Des Sangs-purs – entre eux, tous se connaissaient. Parmi ces sorciers que Voldemort recherchait tant, il y avait leur propre père, Cygnus et un de ses vieux amis, un certain Alexander van Kerz. Un homme parfois trop tolérant mais qui s'en sortait bien et qui savait se faire apprécier des autres. Pourtant, alors que Cygnus n'avait pas tenu longtemps avant d'adhérer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Alexander avait fermement refusé de se joindre à eux. Dans les premières années, lorsque le règne de Voldemort avait débuté, on n'avait plus entendu parler de cet homme qui était pourtant venu de nombreuses fois dîner avec la famille. Puis, peu à peu, des rumeurs avaient parcouru la ville. Des histoires que les bonnes femmes marmonnaient lorsqu'elles s'ennuyaient et les rumeurs gonflaient. On disait qu'Alexander avait trouvé les faiblesses du Lord. On disait que l'Ordre du Phénix avait besoin de lui parce que lui seul pouvait les aider à le détruire. Si, au départ, il avait fermé les yeux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait finalement dû se sentir menacé et avait désigné Cygnus pour débarrasser le monde de cet homme un peu trop présent dans l'esprit des gens.

Un soir – Narcissa devait avoir autours des huit ans – leur père était rentré couvert de sang. Et Bellatrix avait les yeux brillants lorsqu'elle concluait joyeusement que c'était ainsi qu'on devait servir le Maître, que c'était à cela qu'il savait qui lui était fidèle.

Puis Andromeda prenait le relais et son visage se tordait de dégoût : il n'y avait pas de quoi en être fier. Leur père l'avait massacré. Massacré cet ami non pas par fidélité mais par lâcheté, il l'avait tué devant sa femme et ses filles. La plus âgée, Leonora, quinze ans à peine, s'était mise à hurler tandis que sa mère avait essayé de s'interposer. Il s'était alors tourné vers elle et les avait tuées. Il pensait anéantir la famille entière mais la plus petite, Danaé, avait réussi à s'échapper par on ne sait quel miracle. On ne l'avait jamais retrouvé et les rumeurs avaient couru de plus belles. Lorsqu'Andromeda terminait, elle se tournait vers sa sœur et murmurait :

_Tu sais Cissy, cette petite, elle était grande comme toi et elle a eu peur, tellement peur, et tu vois comme ça fait mal quand quelqu'un meurt, c'est pour ça que tu dois faire très attention, toi, parce que tu es trop jolie pour te détruire. C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas croire en ceux qui se prétendent être tes amis. Il n'y a qu'en toi que tu peux avoir confiance parce que tu es la seule à te connaître et ceux qui te veulent du mal, il faut que tu les éloignes de toutes tes forces, tu ne dois jamais les laisser entrer chez toi. Jamais._

Puis les années avaient passé, Narcissa avait grandi, s'était mariée, Andromeda s'était enfuie et Bellatrix avait été condamnée à la prison à vie.

Le destin avait suivi le cours du temps, tranquillement. On disait, dans la famille, que cette petite avait changé de nom et qu'elle avait eu à son tour un enfant dont personne ne connaissait l'identité mais qui ne cherchait, sous les apparences, que la vengeance, tarir la haine que leur vouait sa mère.

Narcissa avait fait des recherches sur Melissa – par simple précaution. Et, à force d'intuition, de promesses et de manipulations, elle avait même réussi à visiter son coffre-fort. Au départ, elle ne voulait que vérifier que cette femme n'était pas plus pauvre qu'elle prétendait mais, tandis qu'elle s'apercevait que ça ne devait pas vraiment être l'argent qui la motivait à séduire Drago, ce qu'elle avait trouvé l'avait glacé.

Une petite médaille en or massif. Une de celles qu'on offrait à la naissance d'un enfant de Sang-pur qui venait d'une grande famille. Avec son nom gravé en entier, son vrai nom : Elisabeth Danaé van Kerz.

Alors Narcissa avait entreprit de surveiller Melissa. À chaque mot, chaque pas, elle était là, elle la figeait en un sourire et ne la lâchait plus du regard. Et le doutait avait laissé place à la crainte qui s'était endurcit au fond de son ventre.

Melissa fouillait. Partout, lorsqu'elle se croyait seule, elle ouvrait les tiroirs, les armoires, les boîtes, les coffres, tout. Elle recherchait des informations dans leur vieille bibliothèque, lisait les lettres, écoutait les conversations… jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin les informations qu'elle voulait : Narcissa n'était pas si blanche qu'elle le prétendait.

Évidemment. Ce n'était plus à travers Cygnus lui-même que Melissa pouvait se venger ce dernier, ainsi que sa femme, était mort depuis bien longtemps. Alors quoi de mieux que ses descendants ? Mais Andromeda les avait renié – c'est qu'elle devait avoir un bon fond – et Bellatrix était en prison, intouchable, comme déjà morte. Ne restait plus que Narcissa, la petite dernière, celle qui avait réussi et dont l'époux avait été au service du Lord, comme l'homme qui avait tué sa famille.

Et elle l'avait eu, sa vengeance. L'avait tenu entre ses doigts délicats, avait dû se réjouir sans comprendre que Narcissa n'était pas si idiote. Elle avait trouvé, ces vieilles lettres et cet article de journal qui parlait de la mort mystérieuse de Lena, cette enfant d'une Sang-de-Bourbe que Narcissa avait écarté de la vie de Drago peu de temps auparavant.

Alice était née depuis peu de temps et Narcissa, à court d'idée, en avait parlé à Lucius qui avait lui-même mis Drago au courant. Ils avaient convenu qu'il valait mieux faire disparaître Melissa mais sans la tuer :

« Nous avons trop de mort. », avait déclaré Drago avant de s'en aller.

Alors Narcissa s'était pliée à sa condition. Dans les premières années, une grosse somme d'argent avait suffi pour la tenir à l'écart. Mais, peu à peu, Melissa était devenue de plus en plus inconstante, elle se fichait de l'argent, des bijoux et des beaux habits parce qu'elle avait toujours cette haine qui lui rongeait le cœur, cette haine qui l'avait fait grandir. Lorsqu'elle avait appris, bien des années plus tard, que les Malefoy avaient trafiqué les papiers pour faire paraître Lena comme la mère d'Alice, elle était devenue comme folle, s'était mise à crier, à pleurer, à menacer. Narcissa avait dû aviser.

C'était Bellatrix qui lui avait parlé de cette vieille maison à la campagne qui appartenait à sa famille depuis une dizaine de génération mais dont personne ne se souvenait tant elle était petite et inconfortable. Mais elle avait un merveilleux avantage : elle était totalement isolée. Quelques vieux sorts de magie noir et Melissa s'y était retrouvée prisonnière.

Alice avait huit ans. Et ses problèmes allaient commencer. Parce que, ce que Narcissa avait oublié, c'était que Melissa descendait d'une famille de sorciers très puissants et que malgré tout, cette enfant était aussi la sienne, elle était une part d'elle-même.

Elle avait le résultat devant elle. Et Narcissa serra les dents en sentant un nouveau sort frapper les murs et rebondir. Alice descendit d'une nouvelle marche et elle comprit que ce n'était plus possible, qu'elle allait aussi être obligée de lui faire du mal parce que cette petite n'était plus la fille de Drago. Elle était celle de Melissa, de Melissa toute entière.

* * *

_Ce qu'il y a de bien avec la souffrance, c'est que ça ne se partage pas. Alors parfois, Alice, elle tombe. Elle serre sa baguette entre ses doigts et demande à sa mère de partir loin de là. Ce n'est pas qu'elle déteste Narcissa, au contraire, elle n'a jamais été que la seule présence féminine qu'elle n'ait jamais connue et elle l'admirait lorsqu'elle se poudrait et portait ses belles robes. Elle aurait tant voulu lui ressembler… tout comme elle aurait aimé aller à Poudlard mais on le lui avait interdit : on avait peur que Melissa revienne._

_Aujourd'hui, elle est là. Elle s'exaspère, la pousse en avant et Alice ressent sa haine, elle la ressent tant qu'elle a envie de pleurer, de tomber par terre et de ne plus bouger. Ça lui fait mal comme jamais que Melissa soit avec elle._

_Quand elle ferme les yeux, elle n'arrive plus à les rouvrir._

* * *

Hans Stilmann ouvrit la porte de son bureau et laissa passer deux Aurors en silence. En les voyant lorgner du regard chaque objet de la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher de douter de leur sincère envie de l'aider. Ils n'avaient mis que quelques minutes à venir mais ne paraissaient guère apprécier le fait d'avoir été réveillés à deux heures du matin pour se lancer à la recherche d'une fillette considérée comme potentiellement dangereuse – pour elle-même plus que pour autrui mais cela ne changeait en rien le problème. Il ne comprenait pas. Se tenait devant ces deux hommes sans savoir quoi leur dire. Alice Malefoy avait réussi à s'évader de l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus protégé d'Angleterre si ce n'était de l'Europe entière sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Cette histoire, si elle venait à se savoir, risquait fort de réduire à néant l'image de l'établissement. Non seulement l'enfant venait d'une famille puissante – et les Malefoy n'allaient certainement pas lui pardonner d'avoir commis une telle erreur – mais sa fuite remettait en question toute la sécurité du bâtiment et, sur cela, le directeur était perdu. En vingt ans, c'était du jamais vu.

Les Aurors, eux, ne semblaient pas particulièrement inquiets. Ils étaient aussi grands l'un que l'autre mais, le premier devait déjà avoir dans la cinquantaine, voir la soixantaine, tandis que l'autre semblait tout juste sorti de l'adolescence. Ce fut le plus âgé qui prit la parole :

« Je m'appelle Erwan Smith et voici mon collègue, Till Burms, déclara d'une voix froide.

– Hans Stilmann. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement. »

L'Auror répondit d'un signe de tête et le directeur se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau après leur avoir désigné un siège. Dès qu'ils furent installés, le premier homme lui demanda s'il avait une idée du moyen qu'Alice avait utilisé pour s'échapper et Hans Stilmann se mordit les lèvres.

« Non. Mais elle n'a pas pu transplaner. »

Erwan Smith fronça les sourcils. Il avait d'épais cheveux blancs qu'il plaquait contre son crâne et sa voix traînante et glaciale arrachait inspirait un dégoût profond au directeur de l'hôpital.

« Alors comment expliquez-vous ce qui vient de se produire ? Comment une enfant de treize ans a-t-elle pu disparaître de sa chambre en quelques secondes ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Alors l'autre reprit :

« Un membre du personnel l'a forcément aidé. »

Il tressaillit. Cette idée l'avait effleuré, bien sûr. C'était peut-être même la première qui lui avait traversé l'esprit lorsque l'infirmière l'avait appelé en urgence pour lui annoncer la fuite d'Alice. Mais il avait entièrement confiance en cette femme. Après tente ans de bons et loyaux services, il voyait mal comment elle aurait pu décider de la trahir en aidant une fillette à s'échapper. Il en allait de même pour tout le reste du personnel. Il ne choisissait pas n'importe qui et, les trois premières années de service, les employés étaient observés avec minutie.

« Les infirmiers sont des gens de confiance, déclara-t-il finalement. Je ne doute pas de la sincérité de mon personnel. Jamais ils n'auraient aidé une enfant à s'échapper, même pour un million de Gallions. Ici, nous recevons des personnes qui font parties de la haute société et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de…

– Je ne parle pas forcément des infirmiers. Et, sincèrement, je me fiche de qui vous recevez. »

Hans Stilmann sentait son cœur battre trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il blêmissait sans pouvoir y remédier et ce n'était pas par peur. Bien au contraire. À cet instant, il haït l'homme en face de lui, il aurait voulu lui arracher son petit air suffisant et le jeté dehors. Mais il avait besoin qu'il retrouve Alice alors il se contenta d'afficher un sourire crispé :

« À qui pensez-vous ? »

Erwan Smith esquissa un geste de la main sans répondre. Ce fut le plus jeune qui prit la parole :

« Où est la psychiatre qui s'occupe d'Alice Malefoy, monsieur ?

– Elle… elle devrait arriver. Nous l'avons prévenu il y a près de… trente minutes.

– Elle n'est pas chez elle.

– Ah non ?

– Et les autorités chargés de surveiller les transports aériens nous ont informés qu'elle avait transplanée chez les Malefoy depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. »

Le sorcier marqua un temps d'arrêt et échangea un regard entendu avec son collègue :

« D'autres Aurors sont partis chez les Malefoy. Il n'y a personne.

– Oh… »

Le vieil homme passa une main dans ce qu'il lui restait de cheveux et il sentit un frisson lui glisser le long de l'échine. Les yeux des deux hommes étaient posés sur lui et il savait qu'ils observaient, analysaient, le moindre de ses gestes.

Il détourna la tête :

« Vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de soupçonner Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. C'est une véritable héroïne de la Grande Guerre, elle a combattu fidèlement aux côtés d'Harry Potter dès le début ! Vous ne pouvez pas penser qu'après avoir vaincu le Mal incarné, cette femme ait pu…

– Je ne fais que relever un fait, Monsieur Stilmann, déclara Erwan Smith. Et, à ce qu'on dit, Drago Malefoy et elle n'ont jamais vraiment été ami.

– Pourtant c'est lui qui a… »

Il s'arrêta sans terminer sa phrase. Ses doigts glissèrent dans la poche de sa veste et en sortirent un paquet de cigarette. Sans en proposer aux autres, le directeur s'en alluma une. Il se senti mieux.

« C'est qui a quoi ?

– Rien.

– Terminez votre phrase, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Stilmann, dit froidement le même Auror.

– Je suis navré mais cela relève du secret professionnel auquel je suis tenu. »

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent un regard entendu. Till Burms pinça les lèvres avant de rompre le silence :

« Pour être sincèrement, votre secret professionnel est très mal placé en ce moment. La vie d'une enfant est en jeu et, dans cette affaire, quelque chose me dérange, c'est pourquoi chaque information pourrait se révéler cruciale. De plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'Hermione Granger était amie avec Harry Potter qu'elle est pour autant innocente. Et je ne parle même pas de la famille Malefoy, ni de vous.

– De moi ?

– Oui, Monsieur Stilmann.

– Que voulez-vous dire, exactement ?

– Qu'il y a beaucoup de non-dits, à votre sujet, pendant la période de la Grande Guerre. Des petits secrets que le ministère semble avoir laissé passer. Et ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas, d'entacher votre image… »

Hans Stilmann serra les dents :

« Ce sont des menaces ? » demanda-t-il lentement.

L'Auror haussa les épaules :

« Donnez-leurs le nom que vous voudrez.. »

Alors le vieil homme se leva de son fauteuil, écrasa sa cigarette et s'approcha de la fenêtre, tournant ainsi le dos aux deux hommes. Il se racla la gorge. Quelque chose brûlait en lui, il le sentait bien. Peut-être le souvenir de la guerre, peut-être la colère d'être humilié si longtemps après alors qu'il avait voué sa vie à aider les autres. Ou du moins, avait essayé. Mais tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il attendait, tombait dans l'oubli dès que la menace de la mort venait. Il n'avait connu que la guerre. La première, puis quinze ans de répit avant qu'elle ne revienne la hanter.

Sa voix s'éleva dans l'air mais elle semblait étrangement lointaine.

« Vous avez vécu la Grande Guerre comme moi, tous les deux. Vous savez ce que c'était, vous y avez plongé sans vous en apercevoir. Qu'on soit pour le bien ou pour le mal ne changeait en rien notre but : survivre. Avant et contre tout, on voulait vivre. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, voyez-vous. J'avais mon hôpital fondé par mon arrière-grand-père il y a de cela une bonne centaine d'année et je m'en occupais sans vouloir amasser le plus d'argent possible. Gagner vingt milles Gallions par mois ne m'intéresse pas, la fortune de ma famille me suffit amplement. Mais lorsque la guerre a éclaté, encore une fois, j'avais le choix : fermer les yeux, me laver les mains et continuer à vivre en voyant parfois passer quelques morts sans rien dire ou dénoncer tout ce qui se passait autours de moi et me faire tuer. Alors je ne nie pas. J'ai peut-être été égoïste, j'ai peut-être participé à de mauvaises actions, mais, voyez-vous, c'était la guerre et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de courage, prêt à mourir pour des idées. »

Le plus jeune Auror laissa échapper un ricanement et se leva subitement :

« On en a entendu, des comme vous, lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui est mort. Vous, les Sangs-Purs, vous êtes tous pareil. Vous vous croyez supérieurs et vous restez là à ne rien faire jusqu'à ce que le monde s'effondre.

– Ainsi, vous méprisez les gens comme moi, remarqua tranquille Hans Stilmann. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Il faut croire que c'est de votre génération. Vous nous croyez tous coupables de vos morts. Mais c'est un tord. »

Comme Till Burms ne répondait rien, le vieil homme se retourna et alla ouvrir la porte :

« Drago Malefoy avait demandé que ce soit Hermione Granger et uniquement elle qui s'occupe de sa fille. Il n'a pas donné de raison, mais il n'avait pas l'air de la haïr. Maintenant, je vous prie de sortir de mon bureau. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire et une infirmière vous mènera à la chambre d'Alice Malefoy. Mais avant, sachez que cette enfant n'est pas sans défense. Il se dégage d'elle une magie très puissante. Peut-être un peu trop. »

* * *

Ce fut cette nuit-là qu'Astoria prit sa décision. Assise sur un coin de son lit, elle resta un long moment pensive en observant les lumières scintillantes de la ville. Combien de fois s'était-elle posée ici ? Dans le silence, face au vide, à cette ville même qui les avait détruits, les avait asphyxiés dans la guerre. Ils avaient été humiliés comme si, à travers eux, les 'bons' sorciers vengeaient leurs trop nombreux morts. Ça avait été un sur-plein de haine qui s'était déferlé sur sa famille le monde entier se relevait de ses cendres et s'animait d'une soif meurtrière. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre mais elle avait vu la vague d'injustice s'exploser sur ses parents sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y faire. Et les entrainer lentement dans une chute inexorable.

À présent, Astoria n'avait plus rien à perdre. La guerre les avait ruinés. Ne lui restait plus que son sang comme unique renommée. C'était la seule trace de sa grandeur qu'on ne pourrait pas lui enlever.

Alors, que pouvait-elle faire ? Se vendre au premier Sang-mêlé qui croisait sa route ? Lorsqu'elle pensait à sa sœur, Astoria ne pouvait s'empêcher de la haïr. Mais le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour Daphné n'était rien comparé à son envie de redevenir celle qu'elle était. Et, tandis que dehors le scandale d'Alice Malefoy naissait, elle repensa à Drago. À sa victoire en toc, à ses regrets, à ses repentirs. Elle repensa à leurs discours de perdants, digne de ceux qui n'ont plus rien à attendre de la vie. Il était de ces hommes qui se foutaient du reste du monde. Qui trouverait, même dans la misère, le moyen de briller, d'être supérieur. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'argent pour savoir qui il était vraiment, il n'avait pas besoin du regard des autres pour juger de ce qu'il valait.

Il n'était pas comme elle mais il lui ressemblait. Et, quoi qu'il en dise, quelle que soit la femme qu'il aimait vraiment, Astoria savait que jamais il ne l'épouserait si elle n'était pas de son rang.

Question d'éducation.

* * *

Le bruit fut assourdissant. Comme si brusquement le monde explosait, les murs tombaient. Une lumière violente illumina la bâtisse en pierre, une lumière aveuglante, discordante, et ils avaient à peine eu le temps de transplaner que déjà elle envahissait le ciel.

Hermione perdit l'équilibre, le souffle court et le cœur battant.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Et elle sentit une main se plaquer sur ses épaules et la projeter brusquement en arrière.

Lucius était déjà entré, sans les regarder. Drago la serrait contre lui mais il n'y avait rien de tendre. Il la tenait comme on se rattache à une branche, pour ne pas tomber, sans y croire.

« Ma mère est à l'intérieur. », dit-il.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Il fixait la maison, le visage crispé. Elle sentait qu'il tremblait.

« Drago…

– Je sais ce qu'elle a fait, coupa-t-il. Ta fausse couche, c'était elle. Je le sais.

– Quoi ? »

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il l'enserrait encore, plus fort, ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, lui faisaient mal. Elle aurait voulu lui crier d'arrêter, de partir, de la laisser toute seule, c'était Narcissa, c'était sa mère, sa mère à lui, c'était sa faute, tout le temps.

« Elle voulait juste nous protéger, murmura-t-il. Elle voulait juste… éviter qu'on se fasse tuer. Mais Alice…

– Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

Hermione s'étouffait. Une douleur affreuse lui tordait la gorge, l'empêchait de respirer. Alors il parut comprendre. Il la dévisagea.

La lâcha.

« Moi, je t'aimais, tu sais. »

Et à nouveau la maison s'illumina.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre qui a mis beaucoup de temps à venir. Je posterai la suite dans une semaine ou deux, elle sera très courte, et puis l'écriture sera peut-être différente, je ne sais pas. En deux ans, ça change, j'imagine.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Les explications du pourquoi du comment sont enfin là.

Je m'excuse encore pour ces deux années d'absence. Ca fait long pour une fic qui au fond, n'est pas si longue.

A bientôt, bisous !

Ana'


	9. Chapitre IX

Coucou !

Enfin le dernier chapitre, très court. Vous m'en voudrez peut-être, j'ai fais beaucoup d'ellipses, des moments que je n'arrivais pas à écrire. Mais il est là, ce chapitre. Je peux enfin dire que cette fiction est terminée.

J'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire, peut-être moins à la fin mais tout de même. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.

Je remercie très fort : **Carla**, **hp-drago**, **Nutellah**, **Fiind-l0ve**, **Lil's C **et **Ayanne** pour leur review.

Cette fin n'est peut-être pas celle que vous attendiez mais elle était prévue depuis presque le tout début.

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien à moi.

**Titre :** Go ask Alice

Certains l'auront reconnus, d'autres pas, donc je précise : ça vient de la chanson White Rabbit, de Jefferson Airplane. Allez l'écouter en lisant, c'est en tout cas cette chanson qui m'a inspiré la fic et, tout naturellement, le prénom de la fille !

**Résumé :** Drago esquissa un geste, mimant un chapeau imaginaire, et s'inclina sans la lâcher du regard : 'Je ne doute pas qu'Alice te fascinera. Tu as toujours aimé ça, les secrets de famille.' HGDM

**Rating : **K

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle avait dix-sept ans lorsque pour de vrai elle l'avait regardé. La première fois, elle était en sang et son état à lui n'était pas plus glorieux. Il lui avait dit :

« Granger, tu devrais partir avant que je te tue. »

Alors c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Simplement.

Mais il était revenu. Un soir, il était apparut chez l'Ordre, comme un grand, avec ses yeux clairs et son sourire amer.

Elle avait dix-sept et puis, on n'est pas sérieux... quand on a dix-sept and. Et elle citait sans cesse Rimbaud. Verlaine.

Maintenant, peut-être qu'elle regrette.

* * *

Lucius ressortit de la maison quelques minutes à peine après y être entré. Il était blême. De la haine au bord des lèvres.

« Vous, vous venez avec moi. Tout de suite. Vous venez. Vous avez fait des études de Médicomages avant de vous spécialiser, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous venez. Et toi… Toi Drago… – sa voix devint vacillante – Tu t'occupes de cette pourriture que tu as ramené à la maison. »

Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Même… pendant les batailles, à la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même pendant son procès, lorsqu'on avait demandé pour lui le baiser du Détracteur, il n'avait jamais perdu son sang-froid. Il était resté assis, pieds et poings liés, regardant tranquillement la foule qui se décidait. Lorsque les témoins passaient, l'accusaient ou le protégeaient, il n'esquissait pas un geste.

Il n'avait souri qu'à Narcissa. Narcissa partout, toujours. À elle seule.

Il l'aimait. Hermione en trembla lorsqu'elle le suivit à l'intérieur de la maison. Il l'aimait, et c'était curieux, ces mots, c'était curieux de se dire que cette femme, cette statue glacée et glaçante puisse à ce point être aimée. Et maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait comme une carcasse par terre, Hermione sentit la main de Drago la pousser vers elle. Doucement.

Ils s'étaient immobilisés à l'entrée de la pièce.

Et Alice était là.

« C'est sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Ils auraient pu dire beaucoup de choses. L'air était rempli de fumée amère.

Et puis le silence. Le silence et puis la guerre. Ils en avaient terminé depuis longtemps et il y avait cette enfant, et cette femme qui respirait encore, mais tout ce sang…

Hermione n'eut pas la force de retenir Lucius lorsqu'il se précipita sur elle.

* * *

Avant, Alice se rappelait ses rires. Ils résonnaient à travers le manoir, ils faisaient trembler les murs. Elle était très jeune. Son visage ne lui revient pas, ce n'est que son rire. Parfois, elle se disait que ça aurait pu suffire.

Et puis elle avait commencé à venir. La nuit, elle chantait dans sa tête, elle lui disait, Alice, ma chérie, ma toute petite, tu dois m'aider. Ça résonnait dans toute la pièce. Alice, Alice, Alice. Maintenant, elle était là et Alice sentait bien qu'elle pleurait, qu'elle tremblait, qu'elle suffoquait, mais ce n'était pas elle alors elle cherchait Melissa mais la porte restait close, elle grattait à s'en arracher les ongles, se cognait jusqu'à s'en faire saigner mais rien ne changeait, rien ne bougeait, alors elle criait encore mais on ne l'entendait pas, et puis Narcissa était là, allongée, elle respirait à peine, et à elle, elle entendait sa voix qui lui disait, tu es folle, oui, c'était peut-être ça, la pièce s'illuminait, elle sentait la magie qui s'infiltrait, plus fortement, désespérément, ce n'était pas la sienne, elle attendait, Melissa, Melissa, Melissa, mais Melissa s'en allait, épuisée, alors elle s'écroulait par terre et elle pleurait.

Lorsque Lucius, Drago et Hermione arrivèrent, elle était là, recroquevillée près de la porte en fer, tremblante, et puis elle sentait la haine envahir la pièce, ce n'était plus de la magie, ce n'était plus rien, que de la haine, de la détresse. Elle leva les yeux vers eux, croisa le regard de Lucius, un regard tueur, elle hurla encore, sentit un feu qui s'élevait d'elle, toute entière, comme un sort qu'on jette, et Hermione cria a son tour, mais c'était trop tard.

* * *

« Alice est morte. »

Il alluma sa cigarette et commanda deux cafés sans demander à Hermione ce qu'elle voulait. Elle détacha ses cheveux et s'assit face à lui.

« Je suis au courant. »

Il cracha un nuage de fumée :

« Mais Narcissa va mieux. Elle est toujours à St Mangouste, les Médicomages ont dit qu'elle allait s'en remettre, doucement.

– Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour ton père ? »

Drago haussa les épaules et fit un geste de la main :

« Il sera jugé.

– Tu lui pardonneras ?

– Je ne sais pas. Alice… ce n'était pas sa faute. »

Elle le dévisagea, cet homme. Épuisé, faible. Cet homme qui fixait la route sans la voir, qui semait la mort sans s'en apercevoir. Parce que sa famille avait failli, qu'elle s'était seule détruite au milieu d'une guerre qui ne les concernait plus.

« Il ira sûrement à Azkaban. Et ma mère… sera jugée pour ce qu'elle a fait à Melissa.

– Ça devait arriver, tu le sais.

– C'est mieux, tu crois ?

– Je ne sais pas… »

Il écrasa le sucre avec sa cuillère pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Elle devait mourir.

– Ça fait beaucoup de mort, monsieur Malefoy. »

Il sourit. Posa sa main sur la sienne. La sentit trembler, à peine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Granger ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« N'importe quoi. J'aimerais partir. En France, en Italie, en Espagne… N'importe où.

– Et moi ?

– Toi ? Tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un que tu vas épouser. Quelqu'un pour de vrai. »

Elle soutint son regard.

« On savait que c'était foutu d'avance, n'est-ce pas ? a-t-il repris. Mais…

– On a essayé. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, tu le sais ? »

Drago hocha la tête. Elle termina son café, remit son écharpe et resserra son manteau.

Il l'avait aimé. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait aimé et elle était idiote d'en douter, d'encore se faire du mal, jusqu'à quand allait-elle continuer ? Aujourd'hui, il faisait beau. Hermione s'était éloignée lentement, comme attendant qu'il la retienne et il resta longtemps assis, à regarder sa silhouette fine lui échapper, et ses cheveux bruns qui roulaient, roulaient sur ses épaules, puis plus rien.

Elle disparut au détour d'un trottoir.

Drago alluma une cigarette.

Avant, c'était la guerre. Ça suffisait comme explication. Si sa mère ne s'était pas mêlée de ses affaires, peut-être qu'il l'aurait rattrapé, ce petit bout de femme. Peut-être qu'il lui aurait dit, arrête, regarde-moi, je t'aime. Mais il n'en voulait pas à Narcissa. Elle avait toujours cru bien faire. Et elle n'avait jamais perdu.

Et puis…

Et puis il commanda un autre café. Il fuma encore tout son paquet. La cendre s'écrasait au bord de la table, il soufflait dessus, il attendait qu'elle l'engloutisse tout entier.

Il n'aperçut l'ombre que plusieurs secondes après qu'elle ne soit arrivée.

Il releva la tête.

« Il faut croire que finalement, on devait quand même se revoir… »

Le sourire d'Astoria fut éclatant. Elle était là, avec ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux clairs, et elle souriait, comme s'il n'y avait que ça à faire, que cette image à lancer au reste du monde.

Drago rit, légèrement, et brusquement, il se sentit plus tranquille. Désignant la chaise vide à côté de lui, il cracha un nuage de fumée et susurra :

« Assied-toi »

Elle accepta.

Et puis, après, qu'est-ce qu'il restait ?

* * *

Voilà.

Ca me fait bizarre de me dire qu'elle est enfin finie, cette fic. Après tout ce temps. Vous devez m'en vouloir d'avoir tuer Alice, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

Je vous laisse à vos **reviews** pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.

Je ne sais pas quand je reccomencerai sur une fic sur eux. Bientôt, peut-être, même si je préfère les OS. Et puis j'attendrais d'avoir un bon bout de l'histoire avant de commencer à poster, ça m'apprendra, comme ça. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours me suivre à travers mon recueil sur Lucius et Narcissa, et puis j'ai écrit beaucoup d'OS ces derniers temps, dont un sur Drago et Hermione.

A bientôt, j'espère !

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
